Ultimate Gift of Friendship
by callas-and-ivy
Summary: An object of ancient powerful magic is torn off of Harry Potter's neck and now Voldemort has the power to bring down Hogwarts. Will Harry and friends find the ~key~ to stop the Dark Lord before he sends Death's blow to the wizarding world. **complete**
1. Invitations

Authors Notes : For those of you who want to read the sequel without having experienced 'Potions and Daggers', that's fine, but there are a few things you should know. This next book being my second attempt at fan fiction is proving to be a much more entertaining endeavor.  
  
Genevieve is a part-boggart creature who once worked for the Potters. She escaped the extermination of her kind, fleeing to America, before the fideleus charm was used on James and Lily, where she had little to do with the mainstream wizarding world. Therefore she was blissfully unaware of her friend's demise and Harry's plight until last year. During her time in the States she married a muggle magician, gave birth to a squib, both of whom were killed by Voldemort in 'Potions and Daggers', which brought her to back to England and Harry's life.  
  
Doubting Sirius' guilt she runs across Pettigrew and captures him, but upon turning the treacherous rat into Dumbledore is detained by a seething Snape. Turns out the extermination order was never revoked and Fudge takes this very seriously. A trial is held to see if the Peter evidence is real enough to vindicate Sirius Black and spare the life of Genevieve. Of course they are, and then it's off to save Hogwarts from the encroaching Death Eaters. Using the plan Genevieve, James and Lily had devised years ago to eliminate the Dark Lord, Death Eaters are pushed further back into the forest but unfortunately are not eliminated.  
  
Two potions are necessary to keep a part-boggart creature from losing humanity and running wild. One is a red stabilizing solution, a highly volatile concoction that prevents transformations and causes severe weakness. It is easily flushed from the system. The other potion is neon orange, made of various fruits and is much more friendly to everyday living. It suppresses the creature instincts and allows transformations while keeping the mind intact. All in all, the preferable way to go.  
  
Fairy tales seem to become fairy fact when it comes to Genevieve. She, along with James and Lily, studied History of Magic in a way that would make Binns blush. They learned how to tap the magic within themselves, like wizards did before the advent of wands, and get in touch with nature or as it is known to them, Old Magic. This also led to the discovery of several ancient artifacts. Coin Disks can record not only sounds but the essence behind them. They can be used in conjunction to a wand to cast spells and also serve to lighten the mood, because everyone needs a few good CD's right ;). The Traveler's Watch has transportation abilities that will be explained later, and a family heirloom of Genevieve's is a small chest that refills itself with gold on every full moon. This particular object she has loaned to the Weasley's who wisely used it to fill needs but not for anything overly extravagant.  
  
A side character from the beginning, Morgain, is the sister of the High Lady of the mythical Calla Island. A natural in Old Magic she knows more about potions and herbs than Hermione but wand magic is completely foreign. The trio find out about her past and Harry is intrigued, but no major love affairs are in their past.  
  
By the end of the book Sirius has gained guardianship of Harry and Genevieve has left for Colorado with her old friend Elden Eldritch to settle her affairs before returning to England. Remus is responsible for the Giant/Wizard public relations in Hogsmeade and it's your best guess what's going on with everyone else.  
  
You don't know how depressing it is to condense nearly 200 pages and months of work into a page and a half summary until you've done it..oh well.  
  
I solemnly swear that they are up to no good - and that there are NO 'Mary Sue', all powerful people who resolve complex problems too easily. The sequel 'Ultimate Gift of Friendship' introduces us to some of Genevieve's friends in America before they skip over the pond to wreak havoc in merry ol' England (or Scottland.wherever Hogwarts is really). Although there are some pairings between them and our favorite Professors that plot sits second fiddle to the plan to do away with Voldemort while testing the ultimate gift of friendship. Have fun!  
  
P.S. Lauren, Azrael, neena, and Rainbow are still the most awesome people on ff.net and if any of you are reading this - wow and thanx. BTW, JKR's characters are hers, OC's are mine, they're just visiting from an original story I'm writing to add depth to their personalities. Now if only I can convince them to go back to their own story..for some reason they prefer the HP universe, then again.so do I. Oh well. Enjoy the show.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry got out of Sirius' car and looked around for the first time at the clearing that held his new home. It filled him with a vague sense of familiarity. A two story wooden cabin sat in the center of a ring of trees, a small garden of herbs pushing out its first signs of life by the front door meandered around the side of the house. Harry followed the soft earth path reading the signs on sticks that marked what each would eventually be. 'Hemlock, Wolfsbane, Glass Slippers'. Harry knelt next to this last one to make sure he'd read correctly. Absently he scanned the grounds wondering if this were a type of plant or if he should be expecting a fair maiden to come looking for these later. It was then Harry realized when he had been here before. Around the side of the house was the shack Genevieve had brought him to straight from Diagon Alley.  
  
"Are you alright there Harry?" A low and sturdy voice startled him out of his thoughts. Harry looked up in time to see the concern in his god- father's face be replaced with the boundless enthusiasm he had exuded ever since picking Harry up from Kings Cross that afternoon.  
  
"Never better!" Harry replied with complete honesty.  
  
"Come on inside then. I've got all your things in your room." 'My own room' Harry was caught up in the wonder of it all. Ever since he could remember he'd never had a room he could call his own. At the Dursley's the rooms he had stayed in, both the cupboard under the stairs and the smallest bedroom were the Dursley's and they never let him forget it. Harry never felt like he belonged there or that anything there belonged to him. But here, amid the peaceful trees and surrounded by friends Harry felt like a perfect fit.  
  
"Be right there" Harry called while standing up, dusting his knees and following inside. Harry had long since learned that in the wizard world appearances could be deceiving, but it still amazed him to no end when the unexpected happened. The cabin seemed plain and small on the outside, but the inside was spaciously comfortable. The entry way opened into a sprawling kitchen which gleamed with 'newness'. New pots and pans hung from hooks by the stove, next to a never-been-used spice rack in which Harry noticed quite a few additions that would not be found in its muggle counterpart.  
  
Surprisingly this kitchen featured a few muggle amenities including a refrigerator, microwave and dishwasher.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
A hall leading off the kitchen deeper into the house was glaringly white and still smelled of fresh paint. The first door to the right stood open and Harry instantly recognized his trunk at the end of the bed. Next to it was a desk and dresser of matching cherry wood. Scattered around were boxes labeled in fancy calligraphy 'James Potter age 15-20'.  
  
Harry suddenly realized that Sirius was watching him from the door anxiously awaiting a verdict. "This is fantastic!" Harry exclaimed causing Sirius' mouth to crack into a wide smile and eventually a laugh.  
  
"Come on; let's explore the rest of the house." The two ran though the house while Sirius pointed out functions for each room. "My study..the Library" (which Harry noticed would make Hermione drool as it held stacks of books. The higher ones only accessible with a ladder that rolled along the walls). "Bath Room." The bath room was very similar to the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts. The tub was large enough to rival some indoor swimming pools, complete with multiple faucets and diving board. Although Harry hoped no ghosts would make their appearance while he bathed.  
  
They moved on to several other rooms, including some secreted behind pillars and portraits before finding themselves in the kitchen again - though Harry was unclear how as they had not retraced any of their steps.  
  
Harry sat at the table feeling the beginning of hunger pangs while Sirius searched the cabinets. Once opened Harry noticed most of there were bare and couldn't repress the Old Mother Hubbard nursery rhyme from his thoughts, the irony of the dog going through the cupboards instead not lost on him.  
  
"When Genevieve gets back from Colorado she promised to help us get a bit better settled." Sirius said, shaking his head, finding another cupboard with no food. "She was only planning to be there a few days. In the mean time she left me with some recipes that, according to her, only a real dunce in the kitchen couldn't manage." He rifled through some pieces of parchment with the recipes then tossed them into an empty drawer. "So, I picked up some frozen pizzas that shouldn't take too long." Harry and Sirius laughed while they figured out the microwave and started dinner.  
  
"You really like her don't you Sirius?" Harry inquired while they waited. Sirius blushed for the first time Harry had ever seen and knew he was right.  
  
"Genevieve and I have known each other since we were kids. We've always been good friends." Sirius tried to avoid the question but knew by the smile in Harry's eyes that he hadn't. "She really wanted to be here when we talked to you about that.but" Sirius hesitated a moment before diving into the topic head on, though with some difficulty in choosing words. "Right now we're just friends, and would be happy to remain so if our having a closer relationship would make you feel uncomfortable in any way. I guess if you don't want us to you'd better speak now or forever hold your peace."  
  
"As in you're thinking of getting married? I think that's great! Don't let me stand in the way. Morgain said you two deserved some happiness in your lives."  
  
"Hold on for just a second. We haven't gone so far as to discuss marriage, just dating, getting to know each other again. I mean it's been sixteen years and we've both been through a lot and changed." Sirius backpedaled quickly but was at the same time grateful for Harry's approval. "I haven't had a lot of experience with teenagers since I was one, and I'm sure we'll both make some mistakes while we figure out this whole thing. But I want you to know that you are my first priority around here, understand."  
  
"Understood." Harry replied with a smile. They were both unsure how to proceed after a touching moment, but were saved as the microwave beeped letting them know the pizza was done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
While hungrily working on his third slice of pepperoni and sausage a large falcon swooped into the room and landed on the table next to Sirius. It appeared a bit battered and hungry and picked the rest of the pizza clean of meat in short order. Sirius untied a small note attached to its leg and gave it some water before it left through a small round owl door above the kitchen window.  
  
Sirius unrolled the tiny scroll and read it before it fell from his now trembling hands. Harry snatched it up from the table and with one glance understood such a reaction. In small and shaky hand was written. "We were attacked. Come quickly to 1602 E. Waterfall St. Boulder Colorado.  
  
"Colorado, but that's where", Harry didn't need to finish this statement as they were both painfully aware that was where Genevieve and Elden had gone. Sirius shook off the shock and then rose quickly from the table.  
  
"Pack a bag, we've got to go." Sirius strode out of the kitchen toward the bedrooms with Harry close at his heels. "Oh, and don't forget your invisibility cloak" he called behind him before he disappeared into the master bedroom half way down the hall.  
  
Harry flung open his trunk and pulled out his book bag. Most of his clothes were still folded so he only had to transfer a few of them into the bag. He dug though to the bottom, throwing clothes and even his beloved firebolt onto the floor in his haste until he reach where he kept the Invisibility cloak that had once been his fathers.  
  
A moment later Sirius knocked on the door frame. "You ready?"  
  
"Just about." Harry glanced from the bag to his trunk and grabbed an old dingy sock of Uncle Vernon's that now held the pocket sneak-o-scope Ron had bought him in Egypt.  
  
"Wait. The Weasley's are coming by tomorrow morning. Shouldn't we tell them where we are going?" Harry thought briefly of contacting Hermione as well but she was going to be on holiday with her parents all summer and he wasn't sure where.  
  
"Good thinking, can I borrow Hedwig?" Harry nodded while Sirius scribbled a note and attached it to Hedwig's leg. "It'll take us a while to get to Diagon Alley because I haven't registered our fireplace on the floo network yet, so we'd better start now." Sirius was half way down the driveway before Harry remembered how he'd gotten here last year.  
  
"Not if we take a short cut." Sirius rounded on Harry confused but curious. Now it was Harry's turn to lead straight to the largest oak tree of the enclosing through which he and Sirius Black were instantly transported to Diagon Alley.  
  
On the other side of the tree Sirius allowed himself a moment to marvel at Genevieve's portal and Harry's knowledge of it before turning left and power walking toward Trans World Apparators; Purveyors of Portkeys Int.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The inside of this shop was immense and Harry imagined it was similar to a muggle travel agents office, had he ever seen one. The walls were covered with pictures of far off and exotic places. Beaches at sunset, rain forests retreats, people riding horseback on mountain trails, while others skied on lakes or snorkeled among coral reefs surrounded by fish to only name a few. Some of the posters moved but the majority were muggle made and therefore stationary. Just as well, Harry thought to himself, otherwise it could get very distracting, while in one of the few wizard posters a snowboarder did a triple loop off a ramp but missed the landing sending him into a snow bank.  
  
There was a witch ahead of them in line apparently going to Hawaii already dressed in a swimsuit and shorts. She was lead down the hall to the left of the travel agents desk anxious to start her trip, and a moment later the wizard tending the desk returned. Harry noticed he was a muscular man with deeply tanned skin whose hair was bleached from over exposure to the sun. His eyes and teeth looked too white and when he smiled the lines around his eyes creased so deeply they looked painful. The plaque on the desk said the wizards name was 'Phil Phulovit'.  
  
Sirius stepped forward giving Phil the address while Harry continue to examine the room. His attention was only diverted from the colorful fish poster when Phil's booming voice addressed him.  
  
"What's your name my boy," Phil asked flashing a smile reminiscent of those on the cover of Gilderoy Lockhart's books.  
  
"Harry Potter." The man's face would have paled had it the ability.  
  
"Is this some sort of joke? I get it, the ministry is testing us. Well that is very clever indeed. Like I would ever let Sirius Black take Harry Potter out of the country. I don't care what they say about him being innocent, who can trust a shape shifting creature. You would think the ministry would test my establishment with something more subtle, and find someone more believable to play the part of the Potter boy rather than this whisp of a little pansy." Phil ranted on for a few more minutes while Sirius' neck grew red in anger. He was taking very deep breaths to prevent himself from punching Phil in the nose. Just as the agent was finishing his rave with "leave and don't waste any more of my time," Harry took action.  
  
"Mr. Phulovit. I am indeed Harry Potter!" For the first time in his life Harry was going to play his fame card and see how far it could get him, hopefully as far as Colorado. He pulled back his bangs to reveal the lightning shaped scar and fixed him with his most determined stare. Phil nearly fell off his chair. "This is Sirius Black, my god-father. Not that it is any of your business but I am most safe in his company and he is innocent. Now about that portkey."  
  
Phil opened his mouth several times, only to close it afterward having found nothing to say making him look like a giant orange fish. Sirius' response was similar except for the smile plastered on his face and the pride in his eyes at Harry's bold actions. "Well?" Harry pressured.  
  
"Wouldn't you two rather go to the Bahamas or maybe California? Colorado is best known for it's skiing in the winter." Harry raised an eyebrow at Phil's sudden subject change.  
  
"We're going to this address and we want to go there now." Phil's resolve dissolved and he led them down the hall to the left.  
  
"That was impressive" Sirius whispered in Harry's ear. Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response feeling a bit guilty for using the fame he so often begrudged.  
  
Phil led them into a small bright room. In the center on a white pedestal was a miniature wooden box. Behind it a petite witch sat cross legged on a pillow, her eyes were closed and her hands were relaxed into her lap obviously meditating. Phil nearly shoved them in then slammed the door shut. The noise popped the witches bright blue eyes open and she smiled kindly at them.  
  
"Have you ever used a portkey before?" Her voice was soft and sweet when she asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry and Sirius answered together.  
  
"Fantastic". The witch stood up, drew her wand and approached the pedestal. She was very short and reminded Harry of Professor Flitwick as she stepped up on a stool to look into the box. She looked around for a moment then smiled at them both. "I don't know what you did to rattle Phil but I thank you for it. It seems he's forgotten to fill out your paper work. It's as good as an excuse as any to keep him off the beach this week. So where are you going?"  
  
Sirius pulled out the paper with the address on it. She stared at it for a moment, the shook her head while clucking her tongue.  
  
"This must be some party you're going to Mr.."  
  
"Black," he hesitated for a moment before adding, "Sirius Black."  
  
"Sirius Black. The Sirius Black. I never thought the chance to meet you would just fall into my lap. My, this is a pleasure and explains why Phil was rude and I apologize profusely. We followed every moment of the trial for that poor creature. Phil was sure she was Dark, but my niece goes to Hogwarts and told me about some sort of dance in the Great Hall and the good work she does for ghosts, well I've would love to meet her. I don't suppose."  
  
"She is why we need to go and quickly. I don't wish to be rude but this is urgent." Sirius interrupted her.  
  
"I'm sorry. Assuming you wish to leave right now, when would you like to return?" Sirius hadn't thought of how long they would need to be there, which confusion was evident on his face. "If you don't want to have set plans I can set a touch activated portkey." She offered.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
At this point the witch drew a fine powder out of a pouch tied to her robes and sprinkled it in the box while repeating a short Latin incantation. The only part of it Sirius and Harry readily understood was the address they had given her. At the end of five minutes the contents in the box glowed red then yellow then green before fading.  
  
"Because it is difficult to coordinate two people touching an object at the same time I included a standard ten second delay before it is activated." She hoped off her stool and stood against the wall while indicating they should approach the box.  
  
Harry concealed his surprise when he saw that the only thing in the box was a shoelace until he remembered that portkeys were often made of inconspicuous objects. Just as Harry reached for the shoelace Sirius caught his hand then turned toward the witch.  
  
"Why did you think we were going to a party?"  
  
"I've sent nearly twenty wizards to that address or near it in the last week, so I figured it was a gathering of some sort." The little witch replied. Sirius fixed Harry with a purposeful gaze and they each drew their wands in preparation of what they might meet on the other side before grasping the shoelace.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One More Disclaimer : The Travel Agent Phil Phulovit's name I borrowed from a hilarious Shakespeare and poetry player with the same stage name who travels with Renaissance festivals. And yes, I did parody Trans World Airlines (TWA) with Trans World Apparators, couldn't help myself..it just happened.  
  
The next chapter should be out tomorrow afternoon.. 


	2. Party on Waterfall Drive

Chapter Two  
  
The familiar tug that started at Harry's navel pulled him through space at a dizzying rate. This journey lasted far longer than either of his portkey trips put together, so when his feet hit solid ground at last it was with a great sigh of relief. Every nerve in these two men stood at high alert while they surveyed their new surroundings. It was a dark alleyway obscured from the street by a large dumpster and wood planking. Crumbling brick walls rose several stories on either side and the space in- between revealed a newly rising sun. The pavement under their feet was free of debris except for a stray newspaper. Sirius placed the shoelace back into its box which he slipped into his back pack before leading Harry to the street.  
  
The buildings on Waterfall Drive were old but clean. A blue pick-up truck trundled down the road while two boys in the bed delivered newspapers. Sirius looked up and down the otherwise deserted street before spotting what he was looking for. High up on the building next to the alley were the numbers 1602.  
  
"We're here," he told his companion before climbing the four steps leading up to the buildings main entrance, wands still at the ready.  
  
The door was unlocked and they slid in easily. Too easily Harry thought. They were in a small but neat hallway, obviously the lobby for an apartment building.  
  
"Where to from here?" Harry asked, but no sooner had he spoken then they were bombarded with a loud whistling noise. A small blonde girl, no older than 9 had stepped out of the nearest apartment and upon seeing them blew a golden whistle that hung around her neck.  
  
"Aunt V." she yelled up the winding staircase, "There's more of them." From the terror in the young girls eyes being 'them' was not a good thing. Blowing on her whistle even louder she fumbled with her key in the door knob trying to get back into her apartment, but her hands were shaking too hard and it would not admit her. This made her all the more hysterical. Suddenly her eyes grew large and she bolted past the two dumbfounded men up the stairs to hide behind a tall woman who stood on the landing just above them. Skin paler than the white walls around her contrasted against her black hair, jeans and leather jacket which only accentuated her voluptuous figure.  
  
"Good job alerting me Alice." she said kindly to the young girl, though that was not the tone when she turned toward Sirius and Harry. "Leave now or die." The woman spoke with great determination mixed with hatred. Sirius pressed forward still clutching his wand.  
  
"I'm here to see a friend named Genevieve, we received a message that she was hurt."  
  
"So you've come to finish the job. You'll have to get through me first." The witch's hip length dark hair fluttered, though there was no wind in the staircase and her eyes flashed dangerously. Sirius' patience, already running thin dealing with Phil frayed rapidly as he stomped up the stairs toward the mysterious witch.  
  
"I will see her now, through you or no."  
  
"Over my un-dead body." She bared her teeth to reveal two elongated canines marking her as a vampire.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at her racking his brain for the best defense against vampires when a wooden stake was unavailable.  
  
"Veronica," a familiar voice called from behind the men. The door to the building open and closed briefly and the vampire retreated slightly to avoid the sunlight. "I can vouch for these men, Genevieve sent for them."  
  
Elden Eldritch passed by Harry and Sirius to stand between them and the vampire. He was carrying a large box of oranges, apples, nectarines, bananas and other fruits. Veronica took the box from him and glided up the stairs closely followed by Alice. "Sorry about that, but we can't be too careful. The muggles in the building are on the lookout for people in cloaks. That's all we know about who attacked her. I daresay you did get here faster than I thought possible. Follow me, quickly." At that Elden started a quick and steady pace up four flights of stairs. At the top he was not even out of breath despite his age. Down the left hall he strode, though so quickly Harry nearly ran to keep up. He stopped abruptly at a door marked 407 and knocked lightly. The door opened slowly on it's own accord.  
  
The spacious apartment opened directly into a well lit kitchen. Beyond that an even larger living space was lined with couches and chairs. In the corner of the kitchen a small woman with bushy shoulder length mousy brown hair was examining and washing the various fruits. Harry was pleased to note she was probably a witch because she wore dark brown robes. They couldn't see her face, from the back though her figure held a resemblance to Hermione. Curled up on the couch was Veronica, still fuming mad while she read an old leather bound book.  
  
"Any change Rebecca?" Elden asked the witch in the kitchen. She shook her head and her shoulders slumped. "Good news. Reinforcements have arrived." Elden whispered gently to her. At that Rebecca turned around. Her red ringed eyes revealed that she'd been crying and probably hadn't slept in a days, though her gracious smile showed relief that more people had come.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius asked Elden. "The letter only said 'we were attacked', so I came."  
  
"There was no time for more, but so much has happened even since then you'd better sit down." Elden led Sirius to the couch near Veronica. "Harry, please stay here and help Rebecca." As much as Harry wanted to be in on the conversation Sirius was about to have he could not disappoint the now smiling Rebecca who stood by the sink. Harry guessed she was nearly 40 and through her tired condition she reminded him more of a thin Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Did he say your name was Harry, then?" She asked rhetorically wiping her eyes and steeling her resolve to keep working. "If you start cutting the strawberries, just the tops off then in half like this, then rinse them in the sink and put them in the bowl, this should go much faster." Harry placed himself in front of the cutting board and began decapitating the strawberries, straining in vain to hear what Elden was explaining to Sirius in the next room.  
  
"Rebecca, can you tell me what happened," Harry asked hesitantly. She was hunched over her own cutting board, with herbs on it he recognized from potions class. Her knife paused mid-stroke when she turned to answer.  
  
"How much to you know about the nature of Genevieve?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"You mean do I know what she is? Yes, I met her last year and she explained it to me." This seemed to satisfy Rebecca and she glanced around before quietly telling her story.  
  
"I got a note from her after she'd disappeared for over a year searching for her son. It said she was finally coming home but not to stay. When I got here Elden had been knocked out and she was laying in a crumpled heap on the floor. I thought she was dead until I got close to her and she transformed.." Rebecca paused with a lump in her throat and shook her head of the memory.  
  
".into what you most fear," Harry prodded. She continued after a brief nod.  
  
"I roused Elden and we got her contained in her room but it's not pretty. Her boggart half is constantly attacking the witch in her and she's libel to break down any moment. I've been making the potion that will strengthen her enough to control the boggart instincts and it's almost done." She indicated the fruit and herbs they'd been cutting along side a blender half filled with a neon orange slush of some kind. "We wouldn't have contacted Sirius but Genevieve keeps asking for him during her few lucid moments." She resumed shredding herbs on her cutting board. "We've all been terrified that whoever did this will come back. They must be very powerful to disrupt her like this."  
  
At that moment Sirius stood up and began walking down the hall pushing past protests from Veronica.  
  
"Not yet" she screeched. "You could kill her if you go in there angry. Calm yourself and sit down!" She pushed him and he fell backward over the couch. Harry ran over to help him up while Veronica blocked the hallway with her hands on her hips and a murderous stare.  
  
"Nica's right." Rebecca called from the kitchen. "No ones allowed in there with out having meditated for at least 10 minutes to clear their mind of all harsh and scary thoughts." She put the last of Harry's strawberries in the blender along with the crushed herbs and turned it on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Following Elden's example Harry and Sirius took off their shoes and sat on the floor to meditate. Gentle music drifted through the room and they followed the soothing instructions Elden gave them.  
  
When they were ready he led them down the hall and into Genevieve's room, the newly completed potion in hand. It was obvious that the walls had been stripped of its previous decorations as the outlines of swords stood out fresh against the otherwise faded blue wallpaper. Genevieve was on the bed breathing heavily and slightly thrashing. A ghostly image stood on her stomach and spoke harshly to her.  
  
"You worthless little girl. It's all your fault you know. Your only job was to keep James safe and you leave right when he needed you the most. It should be you dead, not him. You could have defeated You-Know-Who, but no, you hide out here in your cushy loft and start a life of your own." The man continued berating her as Sirius and Harry crept forward, Veronica and Rebecca watched from the doorway.  
  
When Sirius gave the signal it would be Harry's job to pour the potion down her throat. He looked up at the man and was startled by the physical similarity to himself, but forced his attention back to the task at hand. The image of the man suddenly morphed into a thick shouldered taller ghost, but its words were just as disparaging.  
  
"Did you marry me to kill me? You shouldn't have left us alone. Now that we are dead you carry on with your life and leave your own husband and child forgotten and un-avenged, how can you live with yourself. You shouldn't live at all."  
  
At that Genevieve's body hitched and she cried out "Harrison. I'm sorry". A large tear slid down the side of her face and joined the pool of water that stained her pillow.  
  
Sirius was just about in place, holding her shoulders down with his right forearm and her head with his left hand. A brief nod told Harry that it was time for action. He poured the sweet smelling potion down her throat. Instead of calming her though her thrashes became more intense and Sirius had to sit on her with his full weight to keep her still. Potion spilled over her pillow, but they had made enough to allow for that so Harry kept pouring. Finally she began swallowing then gulping down the potion and the figure she'd called Harrison began to fade, though not without protest.  
  
"You're worthless, you mess everything up. This will never work," it yelled as its voice faltered and withered into nothingness. Sirius held her down even after the last of the potion had been administered until her breathing slowed and every one of her muscles relaxed. Sirius nearly collapsed himself when he released her and leaned heavily on Harry to leave the room. Veronica stayed in the room, though close to the door as the others crumpled onto the couches in the living room.  
  
"Did it work?" Elden asked when they came in.  
  
"Only time will tell." Rebecca replied. Harry looked over to see an exhausted Sirius asleep next to him and soon drifted off himself. 


	3. Night out on the Town

Chapter Three  
  
"I don't know what you're going on about - Genevieve is getting better isn't she. It's a good thing they came."  
  
"Perhaps but they make me nervous." Harry could hear voices in the hallway but was unsure whether or not he was dreaming.  
  
"Why Nica? We couldn't have done it alone."  
  
"I was figuring out how we could. But now that a Potter is in this house there is no way we can convince her to stay. She'll go back to England and we'll never see her again!"  
  
"Shh, keep your voice down or you'll wake Harry. Besides, we could still see her and what's so bad about her going where she'll be happy?" That was definitely Rebecca's voice.  
  
"You saw her fears as clearly as I. She's terrified of them Becca and only going back there to alleviate her guilt."  
  
"You don't know that. Mr. Black and Harry seem to genuinely care about her." Harry kept his eyes closed and perked his ears to hear Rebecca and Veronica better, but their conversation has momentarily quieted.  
  
"Do we have any idea yet who attacker her Nica?"  
  
"Alice remembers them briefly, but it's nothing more than we already know. Six men in black cloaks, hoods covering their faces, and British accents." Harry opened his eyes when Sirius' voice joined the others.  
  
"Pardon the interruption ladies but I couldn't help but overhear. If you ask me, they sound like Death Eaters, wizard followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort."  
  
"We didn't ask you." Veronica answered him with a glaring tone.  
  
"You didn't ask about Genevieve's current condition either, but I'll tell you anyway. She's awake and wants to talk to you." Light footsteps retreated down the hall and Harry sat up in time to see Sirius slump into a la-z-boy.  
  
"Feeling rested Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes" Harry replied stretching. Only then did he notice that someone had covered him in a soft handmade patchwork quilt.  
  
"It seems we never get a break," Sirius sighed, "and we won't get one for a while. If Death Eaters are here I've got to find out why. Will you stay here while I see what I can dig up around town? Rebecca said the community center up the street hides an entrance to McNally Alley. Maybe someone there has a piece of the puzzle."  
  
Sirius sighed again before extricating himself from the lounger and knocking on the first door down the hall. "Ready Elden" he called into the room. The door opened to reveal a cloaked Elden with his hood already up obscuring his face. Sirius pulled up his own hood and left with only a brief wave behind him to Harry.  
  
Harry sunk back into the couch finally able to look around this room in detail. Plush couches lined three walls. Two stacks of boxes labeled baby toys/clothes cluttered the other wise empty center floor. The focal point of the room was an extended entertainment center which consisted of two bookshelves between which hung a huge flat screen television on the wall. The book shelves held mostly movies, tapes and DVD's in addition to the hardware to play them but there were some books. To the right of the book shelves was a life-size framed muggle poster of a man wearing a multicolored jester costume frozen in mid-juggle. "The Amazing and Hilarious Harrison- Jester/Magician. To perform Feb 4, 5, and 7 . . ." A billing poster for Genevieve's late husband.  
  
  
  
"Get away from there" Veronica pulled Harry away from the poster then examined it somewhat suspicious he damaged it in some way.  
  
"Ahem. Nica." Rebecca walked up behind Veronica and gave her a reproving look. Veronica forced a smile at Harry before going to the door.  
  
Rebecca put a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and fixed him with a kind smile. "She's sleeping now. If she wakes up you can call us on the cell at this number." She handed him a scrap of paper before following Veronica out the door.  
  
Harry slowly pushed open Genevieve's door and sat next to her bed. She lay still and restful but he was uncomfortable and bored. On the bed side table were several books Harry found himself perusing. They were photo scrapbooks of wizard origin and Harry was soon engrossed in the pictures which started their documentation process back when James and Genevieve were children.  
  
Pictures of James and Genevieve on the floor would have looked like normal baby pictures had Genevieve not constantly changed from a little girl to a puppy then a beach ball in succession. There were pictures of them laughing and playing, others of them studying, but always together.  
  
When James looked about 8 a new figure held a pre-dominant place in the photographs. He could be none other than a young Sirius Black. The trio seemed inseparable and their antics caught on film made Harry laugh out loud, particularly one in which an entire crate of filibuster fireworks had accidentally gone off. Sirius ran to the left of the frame while being pursued by a glowing blue star, but he succeeded in finding shelter behind a tree. James and Genevieve weren't as fortunate and were dodging the flashes of light from every direction. Suddenly an unexploded rocket was flung toward James' head. Genevieve saw it in time and jumped in front of it, taking the brunt of the blow before she transformed into a boulder James could hide behind. 'I guess she has been protecting Potters for a long time,' Harry mused, 'even from themselves.' As the subjects in the pictures aged their antics evolved into good natured pranks. Only one picture stood out in stark contrast to the others in this book. The last one was pasted on gray paper and featured a black car by which stood James and Sirius. Their emotions seemed a mixture of excitement and sadness as they loaded up their Hogwarts trunks and bid farewell to Genevieve.  
  
The next book held less pictures and more letters. Some of them from James others Sirius writing to Genevieve, keeping her up to date on their latest exploits. A few pictures of the 'Marauders' showed how quickly they aged while away from home. Pretty soon a fifth figure became ever present when referring to the Marauders, Lily Evans, to whom James was quite attached. Christmas break of James' seventh year held the largest section in this book. The central figure in these pictures however was a small baby boy with dark hair. At first Harry thought this was his own baby picture until he realized the timing would be wrong. Who was this child every one fawned over so many years ago, Harry asked himself.  
  
Genevieve began to toss and turn in bed. He laid the book, still open to that page, on the bed stand and leaned over for a closer look at her fluttering eyes.  
  
"James." Genevieve whispered. "I'm so glad you're here." Her eyes opened and closed several times before she bolted out of bed and ran out of the room. Harry followed her into the couch lined entertainment room to find her pacing the floor deep in thought and muttering to herself.  
  
"Where is Becca and Nica, are they ok? What happened.Death Eaters, yes I remember they wanted the watches and the coins." She stopped in front of the bookcase before realizing Harry stood next to them. "Oh Harry. What are you doing here? Never mind, no time for that now. Come with me." Instead of heading for the front door she pulled an old and dusty book off the shelf which unlocked a secret passageway behind the poster of Hilarious Harrison and she forged the way inside.  
  
This hallway was short and narrow, leading directly to a circular room with eight doors. Upon each door was a frame that held only black canvas, or so it seemed. When they approached the one Genevieve wanted the faint outline of an old wizard guarding a rickety bridge came into view. As it solidified and gained detail the wizard looked the worse for it. His long gray hair was matted with leaves and sticks. One green eye and one blue eye stared at them unable to focus properly and his voice crackled when he spoke.  
  
"What is your name?" it asked sharply.  
  
"King Arthur of Camelot." Genevieve replied to Harry's surprise.  
  
"What is your quest?" The picture inquired.  
  
"I seek the Holy Grail." This time recognition dawned on Harry as he remembered these lines from a movie he'd seen years ago.  
  
"What is the average velocity of an un-laden swallow?"  
  
"African or European?" Genevieve answered the question with another.  
  
"I don't know?" The old wizard said before being flung into the air and into a deep ravine. The door clicked open to admit them.  
  
In answer to Harry's inquiring eyes Genevieve just laughed. "Can you think of better way to keep muggle hating wizards out than to base the password on muggle pop culture and movies?" Harry shrugged and inwardly laughed as he imagined Draco Malfoy trying to answer those movie referenced questions correctly.  
  
The room behind the door held the perfect blend of magical objects and modern technology. Stacks of computers, fax machines, and palm pilots covered a large table. Interspersed between them were objects that would have felt at home in Dumbledore's office. Harry recognized a pensieve, several sneak-o-scopes, and a moving model of planets and stars in addition to other objects he'd never seen before. A shiny orb that hovered over the table changed colors periodically.  
  
Genevieve passed these objects with out a second glance while heading straight for the book shelf on the opposite side. Harry watched closely as she opened book after book before each fell to the floor in frustration. When the pile reached her shins she gave a victory yell.  
  
"They didn't get them!" The 'Complete Works of Shakespeare' she held up had been hollowed out to allow just enough room for several objects. Four traveler's watches, a small vial holding brown liquid, and the glass box in which she kept her most powerful coin disks were tucked safely inside. She put them down next to a computer and logged onto the internet giving Harry a few minutes to look around.  
  
What most intrigued him at the moment was an ornate frame whose still pictures rotated every ten seconds. It showed Harrison on stage performing to a large audience who seemed to be enjoying themselves, followed by more of him in this apartment playing with a small baby. Then the subject changed completely to a Christmas scene. These were the pictures he'd seen in the scrapbook by Genevieve's bedside. Harry let out an audible gasp which caught Genevieve's attention.  
  
"What is it?" Genevieve swiveled around in her chair in time to glimpse the holiday picture. It was followed by one of a younger Genevieve tickling a black haired two year old on the ground, laughing hysterically herself.  
  
"Freeze picture." She commanded, and the slideshow paused on this one.  
  
"That's not me is it?" Harry asked, though he knew it wasn't.  
  
"No." Genevieve took a deep breath and let the air out with an audible sigh. "That was Justin. He would have been your uncle, your dad's half brother by Mr. Potter's second marriage." Genevieve was still tired and weak, but met Harry's curious gaze and could not refuse him information about his past, no matter how painful it was to remember or how long she'd spent trying to forget.  
  
"I didn't know I have an uncle on my dad's side." Harry said returning to the photo.  
  
"Voldemort killed him and your grandparents before you were born. My parents and I were at Lily's birthday party. Mr. Potter insisted we stay and help while he went home. How I wish we hadn't listened to him that time." Genevieve's voice had risen in pitch considerably since the beginning of the story.  
  
"After they..died the ministry accused us of supporting Voldemort because of it." Her breath came in gasps now as she fought back tears. "I think I told you the rest last year." She turned away to wipe her eyes and blow her nose.  
  
"Yes, you did." Harry tried to sound consoling, but didn't have the best track record in the area of soothing crying women. "Thank you."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For treating me like an adult and not hiding the unpleasant things in my past from me."  
  
"Well, if I may quote your mother, 'people make better decisions coming from a position of information'. Besides you've been through more in the last five years than most adults do in a lifetime. I don't know any other way to treat you." Harry smiled adoringly at this woman, glad that he'd given Sirius his blessing to date her.  
  
"Sirius said he'd be back by midnight, but it fifteen after." Harry changed the subject to more pressing matters. "I'd like to go after him, but I don't know where this 'community center' is."  
  
"That walk would be too far for me, but I'd rather not be alone right now." Genevieve faced the computer again and quickly produced a map to lead Harry from the apartment building to their destination. She pulled one of the travelers watches out of the book, placed it on a long chain which she hung around Harry's neck. "Use this only in case of emergency by imagining this apartment and clicking the button." She opened the watch, it read 11:00, then shut it again.  
  
Harry followed Genevieve out of the secret room and to the refrigerator where she found and drank more of her orange potion. She grabbed her black bag and cloak from the hall closet before shape shifting into a walking stick. Harry was impressed with her creativity as the stick was finely carved in a pattern of ivy interwoven with Calla lilies. He fastened the clasp on his own cloak before taking the walking stick in one hand and the map and his wand in the other, prepared for most anything.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sirius, following Elden, moved quietly in the dark of night toward the community center. He knew the plan in theory but wasn't sure it would work. It was his job to sit inconspicuously by while Rebecca and Veronica made their appearance, then watch out for Death Eaters. Elden would use his 'people skills' to make inquiries around then they would meet back at the apartment in two hours for a debriefing. Sirius knew the plan was full of holes and dangers, but hadn't been able to think of a better one so Veronica took charge. She hadn't let him call her by the nick name 'Nica' like everyone else and seemed to keep him as far from her as possible at all times.  
  
Why is Genevieve such good friends with a vampire anyway, Sirius thought to himself, at least he didn't remember saying it out loud. Ahead Elden stopped short and grabbed Sirius' arm when he caught up.  
  
"You of all people should understand that, young man." Elden resumed walking as though he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary.  
  
"W-w-what is that supposed to mean?" Sirius was bewildered.  
  
"Genevieve's friendship with Veronica, and Rebecca for that matter!" Elden answered. Sirius felt as though he had walked into some one else's conversation at the end, with no back ground information, only the punch- line.  
  
"It's good for her to have friends." Sirius tried to say nonchalantly. Elden tapped the side of his nose and raised his eye brows, giving his walking companion a knowing stare.  
  
"If it makes you feel better, she did not seek out magical friends. In fact, she was vehemently opposed to the idea in the beginning. She didn't want anyone to find out about what she was. But life tends to draw similar things together, doesn't it." Elden stopped to look up at the sky. "There is a beautiful order to life and a delicate balance that the earth seems to keep in check by maintaining that order. In our case life grouped four misfits and outcasts to create a safe place for all who find themselves in a similar situation. Those three have been united in bettering the lives of people around them for nearly twelve years. That is why they are 'such good friends anyway'."  
  
Sirius accepted the explanation with new appreciation for what Genevieve had done since leaving England, but was unnerved by Elden's timing for bringing it up. 'I must have said it out loud. For an old wizard, he has excellent hearing', Sirius was thinking to himself again while making a conscious effort to keep his lips shut. Next to him Elden laughed.  
  
The community center was a large building with attractive architecture. A curved wall covered in glass beautifully reflected the city lights below them while the multi-tiered roof blended delightfully with the Rocky Mountains behind. Around back sat an unused trash bin behind a gate. Elden ignored no trespassing signs by stepping through a crack in the gate and then through the back wall. Sirius followed relieved that the wall gave way like the platforms in Kings Cross station. McNally Alley would have been better called a dead-end. Only four shops faced him, a robes shop, and a bookstore on the left side of the street; a catch-all knick knack shop and a bar on the other. They went into the bar and sat in the darkest unoccupied corner.  
  
"I'm supposed to be on the look-out for something strange in this lot?" Sirius whispered to his companion, motioning to the other patrons in the bar. Indeed they were a varied bunch. One witch in a well pressed red business suit sat at the bar, while a group of wizards in their early twenties dressed all in leather except for their extraordinary amount of metal piercings argued over a scantily clad witch sitting among them. A hag hunched over a table across the room snored loudly causing the twigs and moss in her hair to vibrate.  
  
Five wizards with their hoods up were playing poker with a sixth man wearing a zoot suit. Sirius could barely make out a man in the opposite corner from him. His cloak was exquisitely made, which is the only reason he gave this man a second look. The table he sat at, like Sirius', was as tall as the bar surrounded by stools. On the table was an wizard's chess set and the man walked around it playing both sides.  
  
"The girls are almost here, get ready." Elden relaxed into his bar stool. A loud cackling laugh started outside the door and didn't stop as Veronica and Rebecca made their way to the bartender.  
  
"Hey Reg, do you have what it takes to make me happy?" Veronica flirted with the bartender.  
  
"Sure thing Nica." The man reached beneath the bar smiling and extracted a glass containing red liquid. To dark to be a Bloody Mary, Sirius thought to himself. Reg then poured some apple cider for Rebecca without her having to make an order or take his eyes off of Veronica who leaned forward and whispered in his ear.  
  
"Tempted to take a bite Nica?" A voice sneered from across the room. One of the heavily leathered wizards approached her. "Or haven't you the stomach for it?" Veronica's previously playful attitude disappeared.  
  
"Buzz off Rick, I'm not in the mood."  
  
"And what would it take to get you in 'the mood'. Perhaps a little nip." He pointed to his neck and straddled the stool next to her. "Oh, I forgot, Little miss Never-Drank-Human-Blood. Let me guess, rat blood?" He sniffed her glass critically. "I thought being a vampire would loosen you up, but you're still the ice-queen you where when mortal. Social worker in life, muggle lovin' protector of the innocent in un-death". Rick leered at her.  
  
"Since 'rat' blood is on my diet I'll feel free to get it from you." She smiled mischievously baring her fangs. "Then again, doing so would surely give me the plague." Rick backed off the stool and retreated to his friends making obscene gestures behind her back.  
  
Elden left a few minutes later to try his avenues of finding information. Veronica and Rebecca sipped their drinks and talked absently of trivial things while scanning the crowd and watching the door. What were they waiting for, Sirius shook his head. Did they think that the Death Eaters would just walk up and introduce themselves? The wizard in the suit playing poker lost his fourth straight hand and the witch in the center of the wizards in leather left, followed by her drooling groupies. Sirius looked at his watch, two and a half hours had passed and besides Rick, no one had come near the women.  
  
Just as Sirius was preparing to leave, several things happened at once. The door opened and Harry walked in setting off a screaming alarm that yelled, "Underage wizard, Underage wizard!" The hag by the wall woke up with a start, but in her drunken stupor only managed to fall off her stool into the chess playing wizard. As she fell grasping at thin air she uncovered six wizards who'd been conversing quietly under an invisibility cover. The men, startled out of their conversation, stared at the hag who now held their secret cloth, then at the wizard underneath her who still clutched the red queen. His hood fell off and Sirius recognized him instantly as Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Sirius raised his wand and sprang out of his seat, causing Death Eaters to scramble for the door. Lucius shouted curses behind him and Sirius was able to dodge all but one that flung him across the room like a rag doll. Harry had backed out of the doorway after he triggered the alarm so all he could see was Sirius hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor. Lucius was as startled as Harry to see each other standing in the street, but Malfoys are known for thinking quickly on their feet. "Petrificus Totalis."  
  
Harry was paralyzed and soon found himself floating down the street, dragged by a silvery glow emitted by Mr. Malfoy's wand. Out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Genevieve in human form peek inside the bar before running after Mr. Malfoy. As she did so her robes changed from black to blue and from her face grew long entangling white hairs. "Finite Incantatum," bellowed the voice of the pseudo Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Harry dropped to the ground and ran into the shadows as Mr. Malfoy turned around. His already pale face grew paler when he saw the image of the headmaster and he began to run. Sirius, Veronica and Rebecca tripped out of the bar in time to see the last of the retreating Death Eaters disappear into Muggle Colorado, closely followed by a sprinting Dumbledore and Harry. The three of them ran as well and found themselves retracing their exact steps to Waterfall Drive.  
  
"Master, we must go back to the manor." Harry heard these words, but didn't process what they, or the growing pain on his forehead, meant until he turned the corner into the alley in which he had arrived the day before. Standing in a circle were the cloaked Death Eaters, each clinging to the rumpled newspaper page. At the head of them, Lord Voldemort himself stood, one hand gripped the newspaper the other hand pointed his wand right at Harry.  
  
When he recognized his target the Dark Lord laughed maniacally "Avada Ked", but he stopped mid word. His eyes grew large when he saw the white beard and blue eyes he knew so well. Before he could finish his curse the paper portkey pulled the group away from the scene.  
  
Panting heavily Sirius, Veronica and Rebecca came up behind Harry who could only stand there stunned. Genevieve shed her headmaster façade and slumped to the ground exhausted. Harry clutched his chest desperately, his breathing becoming sporadic. Sirius rushed to him.  
  
"What curse did they hit you with?" He demanded. "Maybe we can counter it." Harry shook his head, slowed his breathing and looked at Genevieve.  
  
"I'm sorry Genevieve. They took the watch." 


	4. The Traveler's Watch, Stolen

Chapter Four  
  
Sirius paced the floor of the living room while the others sat on couches thinking. "What exactly are we up against here, Genevieve? I mean, what can that watch do?" He asked.  
  
"It would be easier to think of what they couldn't do with it. It allows anyone the ability to go anywhere within 200 miles of where they are. They could jump though anti-apperation fields, into or out of high- security areas. If they had the mind to they could leap to Dumbledore's desk in Hogwarts." After Genevieve explained Sirius let out a long low whistle.  
  
"So, they really could go anywhere and do anything. They could go in and out of Gringott's vaults and clean the place out." The room quieted for a moment, while Genevieve looked over her three remaining watches.  
  
"No, not anything." She was smiling. "Or else it would be a suicide job. See here." Sirius and the others looked at the golden watches that read 6:00, 8:00, and 3:00 but didn't understand. "Each watch can only be employed twelve times. Whenever it is used the time it displays jumps forward an hour. So this one," she held up the one stuck at 3:00, "has been used three times and only has nine jumps left. The one I put on Harry said 11:00. With only one jump left they will choose very carefully what they do." Though the news was encouraging it failed to raise the spirits of the group.  
  
"We've got to tell Dumbledore that they have it." Harry suggested. "Is there anything we can do to stop them?"  
  
"If a way exists it would be in the Hogwarts library." Genevieve went to the refrigerator to get another bottle of her orange potion. 'She's a true Ravenclaw' Harry thought. "Shall we go back now or after a good nights sleep?" She asked Sirius.  
  
"Don't leave us out Vieve, we're going to." Veronica interjected.  
  
"Nica? Y-y-you want to go to?"  
  
"Well, you are always telling us about those great adventures you had as a kid. Maybe we want to come along for the ride." Sirius stepped forward and from his expression Harry could tell that he was about to say something to the effect of 'there is no room for joy riders' but Genevieve stopped his advance with a firm but gentle hand on his chest. Genevieve and Veronica embraced.  
  
"Thank you, my friends. Well, this will take a bit more planning then. We need to find a light proof cloak, do you still have one? The full moon isn't for another two weeks, right. I can't wait to show you England." Genevieve smiled at her friends and Sirius and Harry were relieved to see it so left the girls alone, found a spare bedroom and went to sleep.  
  
***************************  
  
"Mr. Black. Mr. Potter. It is time to get up." Harry, only partially awake himself, heard Sirius grunt and turn over in the bed next to his, still asleep.  
  
"I'll do it Elden." The door creaked open quietly, Harry opened his eyes only slightly, still tired and hoping he could catch a few more hours sleep, to see a woman in a robe. Without his glasses he couldn't make out any more details. The woman looked at him then approached Sirius' bed and whispered playfully to him.  
  
"Sirius, you handsome dog you. Good morning." Sirius grunted again and Genevieve kept talking to help him wake up. "I trust you slept well. We tried to keep the noise down so you could, but we had meetings last night with most of my friends here in the building. Elden is going to stay to run things." She watched him fall deeper asleep and tugged his shoulder slightly. "Sirius, sweetheart, I hate to wake you but we are on an urgent mission to save the world after all."  
  
"I'm tired. Let the world take care of itself this time." Sirius stretched and was going to roll over but Genevieve pulled off the covers to reveal Sirius in nothing but pajama pants. His muscular bare chest slightly glistened with sweat from the night before. Genevieve gasped slightly, letting a barely audible, "Oh my" escape her lips before she could stop it. Sirius smiled and sat up in bed.  
  
"See anything you like?" Sirius teased as Genevieve averted her eyes. He stood up and tickled her waist until she fell to the floor, Sirius flexed victoriously. Harry couldn't contain his laughter. Watching these two old friends managing to have fun during this otherwise solemn time raised his spirits considerably. "Now get out you witch and let us get dressed." Genevieve, still laughing, tripped over her tangle of robes several times before managing to stand and straighten them properly.  
  
"Alright then, but don't take too long admiring yourself in the mirror. Not that I could blame you if you did, but we haven't the time." Genevieve winked at Sirius then smiled warmly at Harry before ducking out the door in time to evade the pillow Sirius had thrown at her.  
  
"Ha, women." Sirius laughed, picking the bedspread and throwing it in a heap on the bed.  
  
********************  
  
After everyone was packed and ready to go they sank down the stairs, the foreboding nature of the task at hand drumming into them with each step. Harry inwardly marveled that three women could pack so lightly for an indefinite trip. Whenever Petunia went anywhere, even overnight, she took at least two matching suitcases, but these three had only one half filled satchel each.  
  
When they only had one flight of stairs left Veronica stopped and put on a shimmering black cloak and pulled the hood up over her face so that not a speck of skin was showing. Rebecca led her by the shoulder out of the building and into the side alley. Sirius extracted the box with the shoe lace. Everyone grabbed hold and within seconds found Colorado day turned to Diagon Alley night. Moments later, through the large oak tree they trudged up to the cabin, pinned on the door was a note.  
  
"The Weasleys, they're worried about us. We'd better fill them in too." Sirius said to the others after perusing the paper.  
  
"Why don't you and Harry go tell them what we know and we girls will start drafting a letter to Dumbledore." Before Sirius even stepped foot in the house he turned back to the driveway and left with Harry. The girls went inside and found a large guest room down the hall in which they could make themselves at home.  
  
*********************  
  
"You-Know-Who did what?" Arthur in purple pajamas and night cap was pacing at the news. Ron just sat dumbstruck and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny gasped in unison.  
  
"Have you told Dumbledore?"  
  
"Genevieve's writing him a letter now."  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Mr. Weasley's voice was bursting with concern.  
  
"Just keep your ears open at the ministry. And for the moment we'd better not mention this to many others or we'll be dealing with a widespread panic."  
  
"Understood. Would you like to floo home?" Mr. Weasley held out the jar of floo powder he kept over the fireplace.  
  
"Love to, but can't. My house is not connected to the Floo Network yet." In answer to Mr. Weasley's raised eyebrow that asked why not Sirius explained. "We haven't had a chance to decide on a name for the place yet, but after we do."  
  
"Right then. Why don't we come over in the morning and see what plans we can make. I'll write to my contacts and see what we know by then." Mr. Weasley smiled and walked Sirius to the door. Harry hung back a moment to speak with Ron.  
  
"And I was hoping this would be the year I could focus on my studies without being bitten, chased, drowned, hexed, kidnapped, or stabbed." The statement had just the effect Harry had hoped for as Ron cracked a smile and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Not a chance. Even without You-Know-Who, Draco wouldn't rest until at least three of those things happened."  
  
"See you tomorrow Ron."  
  
"See you."  
  
Sirius and Harry made it silently back to the cabin but as he creaked open the door stopped abruptly upon hearing his own name.  
  
"But he's Sirius Black!" Veronica had said it, he was sure.  
  
"I know, Nica, I know. But he's just." Genevieve was obviously exasperated and couldn't finish.  
  
"Just what Vieve, if you can't tell your best friends who can you tell?" Veronica nudged. But Genevieve only made small protesting noises.  
  
"Do you love him?" Rebecca's voice was kind and gentle when she asked. After a long sigh Genevieve answered.  
  
"How am I supposed to know what love feels like? I think he's the most incredible person I've ever met. He's nice and funny and good and.familiar. It's so comforting having him around I never want him to leave. When I'm with him I just feel the world melt away, leaving only he and I exposed to each other." Veronica interrupted, her voice reeking with mock scolding.  
  
"Genevieve Kate Carrington. Have you."  
  
"No, not that it's any of your business. You know how I feel about that sort of thing before marriage and so does he." Genevieve was firm but still flustered. "It's more 'lik'd, but have a rougher task in hand than to drive liking to the name of love'."  
  
"Ooooh, quoting Shakespeare, you must like him a lot. You didn't even do that for Harrison." Veronica teased, but knew instantly she had crossed the line. Even Sirius outside could feel the room chill from that statement. They heard a kitchen chair push back and the clinking of dishes being put away but Genevieve didn't speak.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." Veronica apologized, her voice void of the razor edge that usually resided in her tone.  
  
"It's ok, Nica. We're all just stressed. I'm going to go for a walk. Have Sirius send up sparks when Dumbledore's reply comes." The back door opened, then slammed shut followed by an anguished yet animalistic yell. Harry saw the shadow figure of a mountain lion run into the forest. Sirius transformed into his animagus form, a large black dog, and ran after her.  
  
Harry looked from his god-father to the house, pushed the door open and went straight to his bedroom to unpack and go through the boxes that used to be his father's. They were mostly full of posters for music groups he'd never heard of and quidditch team banners, even a few trophies and ribbons. Copies of the pictures he'd seen in Genevieve's meticulously kept scrapbook were jumbled among the trinkets and used as bookmarks in a few obscure books. Harry delicately hung these and put away his possessions before forcing himself to go to sleep. 


	5. Stories and Train Rides

Chapter Five  
  
Breakfast was much more relaxed than Harry thought it would be given the events of the previous night. Genevieve made French toast while Sirius and Rebecca wondered what was taking Dumbledore so long to answer their letter. Veronica wasn't there but Rebecca had explained that when Sirius asked.  
  
"This isn't exactly her best time of day is it? We can fill her in when the sun goes down." Genevieve looked up from her cooking and scrutinized Rebecca closely.  
  
"That's not what you're wearing today."  
  
"What wrong with this." Rebecca pointed to her baggy grey sweater and jeans.  
  
"Oh, there's someone dropping by you should meet. Go change into your green sweater."  
  
"But that's.wait a second. We're on the verge of crisis and you're playing matchmaker. Unbelievable."  
  
"But you'll really like this one." Genevieve pleaded while putting two more slices of French toast on Harry's plate.  
  
"You know perfectly well why I won't." Rebecca was resolute. "Besides these clothes are comfy."  
  
"But he's just your type." The emphasis placed on the last two words caught Rebecca's attention.  
  
"My type, as in..." Rebecca ran from the table down the hall nearly squealing. Genevieve looked quite pleased with herself.  
  
"Do you girls ever finish your sentences?" Sirius wanted to know what was going on, and as this was not the first time pandemonium had erupted based on an incomplete sentence, he called her to task on it. Genevieve merely smiled, refilled his plate and replied,  
  
"We don't have to."  
  
Rebecca returned to the room wearing a green sweater and it was clear why this was preferable to her last ensemble. It hugged her form in just the right places and gave a flattering show of her figure.  
  
"Are you going to tell us who this mystery man is?" Sirius inquired.  
  
"Just wait, and don't do anything stupid or embarrassing." Genevieve replied poking him in the chest with the spatula. Sirius gave her the 'who me, but I'm so innocent' look which no one believed for a second.  
  
"So who are you going to set Veronica up with?" Sirius asked taking another bite of breakfast.  
  
"No one. I wouldn't unleash her on a dog I didn't like not to mention let a friend of mine get within one mile of her if they had such intentions." Genevieve said it with such passion that the others nearly fell off their chairs giggling.  
  
They ate in relative silence until Harry began whispering to Rebecca, making her laugh.  
  
  
  
"What is so secretive and funny over there?" Sirius asked, diverting his attention from the dwindling mound on his plate. Harry and Rebecca merely laughed louder until Genevieve looked up.  
  
"You two are up to something, don't keep us in suspense. We could all use a good tension breaker right now." Rebecca suddenly became very interested in her breakfast, leaving Harry to explain.  
  
"I-I was just wondering how on earth your ancestors, a wizard and a boggart, got together in the first place. You didn't exactly offer a lot of details last year and I have to admit it lends itself to some disturbingly funny images. Rebecca was just trying to explain it to me."  
  
Sirius was intrigued while Genevieve stifled a giggle before taking on a scandalized demeanor.  
  
"Well, where are your minds this morning? Go on Rebecca, why don't you relate the story for Sirius' benefit as well." Genevieve looked smug, but Rebecca was flustered. She apparently hadn't counted on telling the story out loud, in broad daylight and in front of a grown man.  
  
"Uh, it was several generations ago, wasn't it Genevieve?" She tried to shove the story into her friend's court, but was unsuccessful.  
  
"I told you the story years ago, it's your turn to tell them" smirked Genevieve.  
  
"The wizards name was Herloft. He was a recluse in Scotland." Now that she was condemned to tell the story, Rebecca began to enjoy it. Fixing Harry and Sirius with a solemn stare while taking the whispered tone usually reserved for ghost stories she continued.  
  
"He was the greatest potion brewer in the country, but refused to meet with another soul because he was so shy. Herloft would take orders for potions only by owl and lived on a remote parcel of land where he could roam for miles gathering herbs without encountering another human being. One evening, after a grueling day brewing potions, he heard a loud thumping noise coming from his closet. The closer he got, the louder it became. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. He recognized the situation from a book he had read. So, knowing it was a boggart in the closet he drew his wand in preparation for the Riddikulus charm to banish the creature. He crept ever closer until his hand reached out and opened the latch. Slowly a shimmering mist slithered out of the dark recess and took the form of his worst fear."  
  
Rebecca paused, building the suspense, to sneak a glance at Genevieve just to make sure she was alright. Genevieve met her eyes with a nod and a smirk, so Rebecca continued dramatically. "Bam! Herloft fell to the floor shivering in fear for in his bedroom stood the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. For that is what this hermit feared most."  
  
Harry and Sirius hollered with mirth at the imagery the overly theatric storytelling provided. "He instantly loved her, but was too afraid to say anything. So, Herloft worked day and night for months on a potion for the boggart woman he called Angel, all the while visiting her. Always from a distance he maintained his healthy fear of her, then moving closer only when he and the woman seemed comfortable with the proximity. When the fruity orange potion was finished and she drank, it allowed her the freedom to choose the form she would take. It didn't take long to decide to stay near the man whom she had grown to love."  
  
"Aah, that is sweet." Sirius sighed. "And they lived happily ever after?" Genevieve took over the narrative after that.  
  
"No. Two weeks later her new extended family and all the neighbors decided to visit for the wedding, fifty two people in all. Angel wanted to hi-tail it out of there or turn into a monster and eat them all, it was too overwhelming and the orange potion wasn't enough. So, he brewed a red one, the Stabilizing Solution that forced her to stay in one shape for extended periods of time while it ebbed away at her energies. After all, boggarts are very fragile creatures. Eventually they made it through that ordeal and regained their withdrawn lifestyle. Then, they lived happily ever after."  
  
Sirius and Harry clapped as the narrative came to a close while Rebecca took a bow and Genevieve curtseyed briefly before returning to her cooking.  
  
"Hello." A tentative voice called into the house.  
  
"We're in the kitchen, come on in Remus." Genevieve invited, setting another plate deliberately next to Rebecca. Sirius stood quickly and shook hands with his old friend when he came in.  
  
"Remus, I believe you know young Mr. Potter." Genevieve played hostess very well as she led Remus Lupin around the room and next to Rebecca. "And this is my friend from the states, Rebecca Marsh. Why don't you sit here and have breakfast. You two have so much in common." She piled his plate full of French toast to ensure he'd stay.  
  
"Why don't you tell us all that you've been doing in Hogsmeade?" Sirius laughed as his friend eagerly stuffed his face between snippets of his experience with the Giants. It had obviously been a long time since Remus had eaten so well.  
  
"What is Dumbledore doing about that?" Genevieve absently kept the chit- chat going.  
  
"You can ask him yourself. He was at the Weasely's this morning and should be along any time now."  
  
Sure enough, just after the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley came in.  
  
"I'd like you all to come to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. We can make that our command center and continue planning from there." Dumbledore got right to the point as usual. "That will also cut down on any chances of our plans being discovered and will be safer all around. Madame Pince and the rest of the teachers are scouring the library searching for a way to deactivate or block the watches powers, but until then we'll need strength in numbers." His blue eyes scanned the group who all nodded, understanding this necessity. "Very well. I need to discuss this with a few of my colleges and will meet you there." Professor Dumbledore apparated away, leaving the occupants of the room to stare blankly at each other through the space he'd once occupied.  
  
"You heard the man, it's time to go." Sirius took charge.  
  
Harry repacked his trunk and brought it into the entryway. He set it by a wooden box and turned to go into the kitchen before realizing the box was a coffin. Mr. Weasley came in at that moment holding the jewel encrusted self-filling chest Genevieve had given him last summer.  
  
"Where's Genevieve?" he asked Harry who could only shrug.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, can Ron come too?"  
  
"Yes, he, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny will meet us on the platform. The twins are already in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Mr. Weasely, how good of you to return this," Genevieve said when she came into the room. "It may actually come in handy this time." She caused it to disappear into the sack slung over her shoulders.  
  
"I was meaning to ask you," Mr. Weasley began pointing to the box but she shook her head.  
  
"As much as I would love to tell you about it, now is not exactly the time." She raised her palm over the coffin, causing it to hover, took the handle and dragged it roughly behind her.  
  
"What is going on out there?" A sharp voice from the box startled Mr. Weasely.  
  
"We're going to Hogwarts Nica. Just sit tight, it's a long ride." Genevieve jerked the coffin harder than needed toward the car with Harry right behind her carrying his own trunk.  
  
"How long?"  
  
"What does it matter, you're supposed to be asleep in there."  
  
"Between the time change and you jerking me around it's hard to sleep."  
  
"Tough." Genevieve put the coffin then Harry's luggage in Sirius' magically expanded trunk then slammed the door down. Harry made a mental note never to get on Genevieve's bad side. Sirius, Remus and Rebecca came out soon afterward and they all piled in the car, though through careful orchestration on Genevieve's part Remus and Rebecca ended up alone in the back seat.  
  
The train ride from platform 9 ¾ was dissimilar from the same journey when taken on September first in several key ways. First, the Hogwarts express was nearly empty. Second, the food cart was stocked with healthy sandwiches and salads instead of candy. And third, but most importantly, no Hermione. The adults (and the casket) spread themselves in adjoining compartments, each wanting time alone to think or sleep but Harry, Ron and Ginny were too wound up. They played several rounds of exploding snap and talked of each quidditch team's chances for the world cup. Harry and Ron, on several occasions instinctively turned to where they thought Hermione was to ask her a question only to feel stupid for having done so.  
  
Genevieve was in the compartment across the hall from them writing in a book until Mr. Weasley and Sirius knocked on her door. Harry, Ron and Ginny quieted to hear what was going on.  
  
"May we come in?"  
  
"Sure thing, just let me finish up here." Her ball point pen glided over a few more lines on the page before she put it down. "What may I do for you?"  
  
"Sirius was trying to explain to me what the trunk was, but couldn't. Would you mind?"  
  
"Alright. But first let's get the whole audience into one cabin. I don't want to have to raise my voice." Genevieve looked straight at Ron who blushed. Mr. Weasley was confused until he turned to see three faces straining in their direction. Ron, Harry and Ginny came in, embarrassed but glad to be included.  
  
"It's pretty simple dad." Ron tried to sound knowledgeable and show off for his father. "The box refills itself with money every full moon so long as it's never completely empty."  
  
"Close, but you have been reading too many fairy tales Ron. That box is the bane of my existence."  
  
"How can an endless supply of money be bad?" Ginny asked.  
  
"In more ways than you think Miss Weasley, if that's what it actually did. Let me start my story at the very beginning. My ancestors used to be in the employ of a very powerful witch named Portia. From all accounts she was a kind and generous woman but she was concerned about others who were not. She would constantly disguise herself as a beggar and approach people asking for food or shelter. Those who gave it to her found themselves richly rewarded. Those who didn't she cursed until they learned better. You know the legend of Beauty and the Beast, right?" The cabin's occupants nodded and she continued.  
  
"That was her handiwork, changing the prince into an ugly monster. Interesting concept, but it didn't always work. My mother once told me that a lot of people she similarly cursed died before they found anyone willing to see through the appearance, but that's another story completely. After one of these excursions she came home to find my ancestors and a group of wood elves gambling, a past time she strongly disapproved of. So she conjured each member of the gambling ring a present.  
  
"To one she gave a bowl that would never be empty of porridge, other objects held the ability to grant wishes. One even got a goose that laid golden eggs, and my ancestors got the chest. But each object held crucial stipulations. None of them could be used by the person who owned them, nor could their contents be used for overtly gluttonous and greedy desires without serious consequences. They also can't be given away permanently, trust me I tried and it only found its way home. So, back then they had to learn to be as kind and generous as she was, loaning out the use of these objects to those they deemed worthy with the hope that the person would return the favor and take care of them. The story goes that the elf who got the porridge bowl died of hunger, but his children are doing better with it."  
  
"Why not just remove the last coin and deactivate it?" Harry proposed.  
  
"That would be nigh unto scandalous. First of all, I've gotten used to helping people. Money from the box helped pay for the building in Colorado that allows muggle friends of mine to live nearly rent free to get back on their feet. We created a community where people help and protect and work for one another in that building. I wouldn't jeopardize that for the world. Second of all, if the last coin were to be removed the money would start coming from me instead of Portia's old estate."  
  
"But I thought." Ron started but Genevieve interrupted.  
  
"You thought the coins just magically appeared, common mistake but think about it this way. There is a law of conservation of matter in science that says 'matter cannot be created or destroyed'. While magic sometimes bends the rules of science, it is still subject to it. Money can't be created with a flick of the wand, but it can be withdrawn from an account at Gringotts and appear in this chest with the full moon."  
  
"I had no idea such things were possible." Mr. Weasely commented.  
  
"Very few people know what magic can do when it is tapped properly. While it takes a lot more work and energy, the outcomes are astounding."  
  
"Like that bit of levitating you did without a wand back at the cabin?" Mr. Weasely was enchanted.  
  
"Precisely. But even with all the research, study and practice I have done, what I realize most is how little I actually know." A long silence followed which Ron finally broke.  
  
"You should teach this stuff at Hogwarts." This sparked Mr. Weasley's idea.  
  
"We could make you the guest speaker at the ministry symposium next spring." Genevieve shook her head violently.  
  
"Me, teach? Yeah right. You may as well have a vampire lecture to a group of cross bearing preachers eating garlic bread. It's not going to happen."  
  
"But you know so much others can benefit from and would be a great teacher." Mr. Weasley continued undaunted.  
  
"For an extended period of time, a group of eight to ten friends is my limit". Genevieve explained. Sirius saw that Mr. Weasley wasn't catching on so intervened.  
  
"Masses of people don't sit well with her boggart tendencies. No amount of logic can change her mind and for once it's not because she is being stubborn." He flashed Genevieve a good-natured smile but she could not decide if she should be grateful for the bale out or insulted. Harry changed the subject before she could.  
  
"While you are in true confessions mode where did you get that bag? It's always empty, but produces what you need on demand. Doesn't that break the conservation law?"  
  
"That is harder, much harder to explain." Genevieve searched for words but didn't seem to find the ones she was looking for, so proceeded hesitantly. "I don't think there is a word in English for how it was made. Boggarts would call it Kozza, but the best that translates as is 'ultimate gift'. When I figure out how to explain it I'll let you know. The only way to describe how it works is inaccurate and overly simplistic at best. Imagine the perfect blending of expanding, summoning and personal recognition charms. Nothing comes out of here that hasn't been put in before hand. An item is then summoned when needed. I'm afraid that will have to do for now."  
  
"I didn't know Boggarts had a language of their own." Ron was amazed but Genevieve awkwardly shifted in her seat. Sirius saw this and ushered every one out, the now familiar sound of her potion bottle being opened popped their ear drums as they left 


	6. Coming Together

Dark angel and your brother: yep, Harry will get another shot a Voldie later on, after all he is our favorite hero. But we've got a ways to go till then. A lot of hilarious situations and somber explanations are on their way. Thanx for reviewing.just for that here's three more chapters. ;)  
  
JR  
  
Chapter Six  
  
When they got to Hogwarts it was just after dark so Veronica walked beside the rest straight to the library to join the search. Candles burned low on each table as teachers searched through numerous books. Madame Pince and Professor McGonagall were in the restricted section. Snape and Sprout dug through the potions and herbs sector. Mrs. Weasley joined Professor Flitwick in a search through charms. Even the house elves Dobby and Carsy were reading, their large eyes reflected so much light they were almost light sources of their own.  
  
Other house elves put books away and brought food to the exhausted researchers. Genevieve and Veronica went to the restricted sections while Rebecca and Remus started making a list of all the anti-apparation protected places in Europe as a list of potential targets. Harry picked up some random books, unsure what he was looking for but wanting to help.  
  
"Well, well well, Mr. Potter. Nice of you to come help clean up your own mess," a menacing voice floated from the other side of the book shelf.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean Professor Snape?" Harry tried to conceal the contempt in his voice. Veronica passing by answered the question.  
  
"I think, Harry, that who ever this is," she pointed through the books to the dark form, "was referring to carelessness with a dangerously powerful talisman." Her words cut deeply, and Snape poured lemon juice into the wound with his laughter.  
  
"Nice to meet someone willing to speak their mind when it comes to young Mr. Potter. We have not been properly introduced." Snape maneuvered around the books toward her and into Harry's line of sight. Unbelievably a smile, a real smile without malice, that reached his eyes, radiated on his face. "My name is Severus Snape. I'm the potions master here."  
  
"I came here with Genevieve, my name is Veronica Veritas."  
  
"As in the truth serum." Snape confirmed.  
  
"Precisely. My great aunt developed it."  
  
"Fascinating." And by the looks of it Snape was really fascinated. Soon Veronica abandoned her book from the restricted section to help Snape in the potion stacks.  
  
"Ron, you'll never guess what just happened," Harry said as Ron emerged from the topography row holding three large volumes of Geographical Transportation by Mervyn Mapquest.  
  
"I heard it all. Boy that was creepy." Ron shuddered, putting down his load. Harry looked from Ron's books to the restricted one Veronica had left on the table, 'Alternate Untraceable Transportation Techniques'. The picture on the page it was open to depicted the process of apparating along a beam of light gone awry. The light accidentally refracted in a prism and split the man attempting it into seven separate slices.  
  
************************  
  
Harry and Ron spent the next four days in the library working beside the teachers until they thought their brains would burst.  
  
"You two look worn out," Sirius observed, though he was also exhausted, "Go take a break. It's a great day and you've got the quidditch pitch to yourselves."  
  
"Really?" Excitement flooded Harry's face.  
  
"You're no good to use here, bored out of your head staring at the same page for half an hour. Get." Sirius said only half kidding, Harry realized that it was probably true.  
  
They raced to Gryffindor tower, Harry for his firebolt, and Ron for his Nimbus 2000. As there were so few people in the school they decided to ride the brooms down. It was a mistake from the beginning made worse when they encountered Snape and Veronica in her glistening light proof cloak coming up from the dungeons together.  
  
"Mr. Weasely, Mr. Potter!" Snape yelled just as they'd reached the front door.  
  
"Oh please Severus, let me." Veronica stepped forward and picked up each boy by the collar. "Not only was that dangerous and irresponsible but entirely stupid. Flying in-doors on a broomstick, even I thought you had better sense than that. Genevieve and the others may think you are the best things since chocolate covered strawberries, but personally I can't stand you. So don't let me catch you doing anything else like this or you'll regret it far more that losing a few stupid house points." She dropped them and glided back to Snape who beamed at her, then escorted her to the library.  
  
"Great, now Snape can berate us by proxy." Harry fumed.  
  
"You don't think that blood sucking beast would bite us do you?" Ron looked slightly nervous.  
  
"No. Sirius said she doesn't drink human blood." Harry reassured himself as much as Ron by saying this out loud.  
  
"Then don't worry about it. Hey, I bet I can find the snitch first." Ron taunted his friend on to happier thoughts.  
  
"No way." Harry mounted his firebolt and easily beat Ron to the pitch.  
  
Days, then weeks and finally months slipped by this way. The absence of news about Voldemort's intensions geometrically increased every ones stress levels. Between studying for their up coming classes and searching for a way to stop Voldemort Harry and Ron spent a lot of time in the library. But every available moment after that they were playing quidditch.  
  
Harry was practicing a particularly difficult maneuver he'd read in one of his father's old Quidditch magazines. It involved an incredible burst of speed, suddenly forcing the broom to stall then flying in reverse, but Harry couldn't seem to manage it. Whenever the broom would stall it would fall out of the air, the only thing that kept Harry from death was Ron's ever increasing talent performing levitating charms.  
  
"Aaarrg." Harry yelled in frustration floating to the earth yet again.  
  
"What are you worried about Harry." Ron asked rhetorically. "You're already on the team. I on the other hand have to try out in two weeks and I still haven't decided to go for keeper or beater."  
  
"Beater, definitely. That way you can hit bludgers toward Malfoy and not get in trouble for it."  
  
"I like the sound of that!" Ron said with menacing excitement. He released one of the bludgers and took after it around the pitch, hitting it as hard as he could. Ron would admit later in private, that he was imagining all the different ways a bludger could dismember Draco Malfoy and that those images sustained him through much of the following school year.  
  
*************************  
  
Both doors to the castle burst open without a hand to push them. Genevieve stormed out frustrated and angry with Sirius and Remus right behind.  
  
"It's a good excuse for why you are here Genevieve." Remus entreated. She ignored them both and kept stalking the grounds.  
  
"I'll take care of this." Sirius said to silence Remus. He ran forward to make sure Genevieve could hear him before yelling. "Let's let the Challenge decide." Genevieve stopped dead in her tracks but didn't turn to face him. "I, Sirius Black issue Challenge to Genevieve Carrington. She whirled around with one word.  
  
"Terms?"  
  
"If I win you accept Dumbledore's offer to teach 12 students and the teachers. If you win, I'll never bring it up again."  
  
"Nine students. And if I win you'll be Snape's apprentice for a month."  
  
"What!" Sirius' mouth dried making his voice raspy.  
  
"That way you are facing as much displeasure as I. It's only fair."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Sirius drew the sword he had strapped in a leather sheath on his back and Genevieve pulled one from her bag. Instantly they were embroiled in fierce combat. Perry, thrust, shuffle. The deadly dance followed the rhythm of their clanging swords and rapid heartbeats. Genevieve added a verbal distraction layer to their conflict.  
  
"What makes you think the ministry will even let me teach."  
  
"They will once Dumbledore tells them to."  
  
"Maybe not. Imagine what they would say if a centaur like Firenze were to say, 'I have a hankering to teach astrology how 'bout it'. He'd be laughed out of the building." Genevieve caught Sirius off balance as he laughed and nearly tripped him.  
  
"I can't imagine Firenze using the word 'hankering'."  
  
"You know what I mean!" She threw a forceful blow toward his neck which he blocked in the nick of time. "Why is it so important to you that I do this?"  
  
"There is so much only you know that others could use to defend themselves." Sirius' reply was punctuated by his shortness of breath.  
  
"Or use to create another Voldemort. I don't want that on my conscience, along with everything else."  
  
"If your head were any bigger it wouldn't fit in the Entrance Hall."  
  
"What!" It was Genevieve's turn to be distracted and Sirius took the opportunity to graze her arm with his sword.  
  
"You heard me. In your mind everything is your fault. If only you'd been there or done one thing different. Did it ever occur to you that you might not have been able to save them, even if every one of your 'if onlys' came true? Spend less time blaming yourself for the past and focusing on the future and you might have a chance at making a real difference."  
  
While he was yelling he locked his sword with hers and moved in so they were hip to hip. In one fluid motion shifting his weight he pushed her over his leg and let her slide off to the ground. Genevieve glared at him.  
  
"Challenge met" he said, trying not to gloat.  
  
"Don't think you can settle every argument with the Challenge." Genevieve dropped the anger in her voice which had been masking her fear. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course, honey." Sirius pulled her close into a loving embrace.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Better hurry boys. The carriages are coming. You don't want to be late for the banquet!" Genevieve yelled up the boy's staircase from the Gryffindor common room. When Harry and Ron came down they found her discussing Shakespeare with Sir Nicholas and the Grey Lady. "Of course Romeo and Juliet should be reclassified as a comedy. If two kids under fourteen thinking they'd found true love isn't funny enough, it has plenty of crazy and contrived mishaps to warrant it."  
  
"Are you coming, Genevieve?" Harry asked as he got to the portrait hole.  
  
"Not unless I absolutely have to."  
  
When Harry and Ron got to the great hall most of the students, with the obvious exception of the first years, were seated at their tables. A scream sounded from the Gryffindor table as a brown haired girl with tears in her eyes leaped from her seat and ran toward them.  
  
"Harry! Ron! You're alive." She buried her head in Harry's chest wiping her tears on his robes.  
  
"Of course we are Hermione, why wouldn't we be?"  
  
It was difficult to hear what she said afterward because her voice reached pitches only audible to dogs, but from what Harry could make out it sounded suspiciously like,  
  
"You were not on the t-t-traaaain and M-mmalf-foy said you were d-dead." She let go of Harry and attached herself to Ron's chest.  
  
"We were fine. Just got here a bit early that's all but Dumbledore didn't want anyone to know where we were. Shh, it's ok." Ron said soothingly, leading her back to the table.  
  
Harry found hundreds of eyes staring at them like they'd just seen someone rise from the dead, which he supposed was Malfoy's fault. Draco sitting with the Slytherins appeared amused with the spectacle Hermione was making and disappointed that the rumor he started had been proven false.  
  
The first year students were marched into the room and the sorting hat placed on a three legged stool in front of them began singing.  
  
If you want to know where you belong Listen carefully to my prophetic song For I see things inside your head Your talents, your hopes, dreams you have in bed Whether brave Gryffindor Or clever Ravenclaw so feisty, Good Hufflepuff or Slytherin's willing prodigy I will know and put you in the places Best befitting your disposition and graces.  
  
The sorting was over before Harry realized Morgain wasn't at the table.  
  
As Dumbledore stood to address the student body Harry realized how much older he looked. His brow was deeply creased and his skin was blotchier that he remembered.  
  
"Another year commencing means a chance for new beginnings, new friendships and clean slates. I hope each of you will take the time to open your minds enough to learn not just what your professors have prepared in their lessons, but also what the people around you have to teach about life."  
  
It wasn't like Dumbledore to wax poetic while addressing the entire student body. Dumbledore himself seemed to realize this and changed his tone immediately. In addition to the normal rules he had a special announcement.  
  
"We are most fortunate to have among us an expert in magic history and wandless magic, Mrs. Genevieve Carrington. In addition to giving advanced lessons to your professors she has graciously agreed to teach one class of nine lucky students. This will count as a History of Magic credit. Any fourth year or above interested will have a chance to try on the sorting hat here tomorrow evening and it will select the students who have the necessary skill to handle this type of sophisticated magic."  
  
Bristles of excitement swept through everyone as they walked to the dormitories.  
  
"Anything to get out of Binns' boring class" was the sentiment held by all. As soon as they got to the common room Harry and Ron pulled Hermione aside and filled her in on everything that had happened over the summer.  
  
*************************  
  
The first class in the morning for Gryffindor sixth years was transfiguration with the Ravenclaws.  
  
"We have a very fascinating subject that we will be working on for the remainder of the year. Apparating is a very difficult and dangerous art to learn, that not all of you will be able to achieve." The class had been looking forward to this for a long time and was caught in attention as she gave the overview. They didn't even groan in protest when she assigned homework.  
  
Most of the student's excitement was turned toward that evening so when the dinner plates were cleared the Great Hall was still half full. McGonagall entered followed by Dumbledore carrying the sorting hat from the study behind the teachers table. Hopefuls filed past them one by one, each trying on the hat, which stayed eerily silent. No one knew what to expect and as the last of the students took their turn the hall remained deathly still with anticipation.  
  
Dumbledore removed a quill and parchment from his cloak and then exchanged his own hat for the sorting hat. He scribbled on the parchment as all waited with bated breath.  
  
"The sorting hat has indeed chosen an interesting combination of students." Dumbledore began. "When I call your names please step forward." He looked at his paper closely.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
Harry pushed through the group and over heard a Slytherin fifth year sneer, "No surprise there."  
  
"Neville Longbottom."  
  
The room was blanketing with whispers, "but he's the klutz", "him.but."  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione looked very pleased with herself indeed and somewhat vindicated after being left out of Dumbledore's special class last year.  
  
"Ginny Weasley."  
  
She blushed to the same color as her freckles when she stood by Harry up front.  
  
"Roger Raven."  
  
A dark haired Ravenclaw seventh year stepped forward.  
  
"Crystal Cerr."  
  
She was a shy Hufflepuff sixth year who had great difficulty getting to the front of the room through the crowd.  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
Harry nearly yelped with excitement when his friends name was called, and they exchanged joyous high fives once Ron got to the front.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
A path between Draco at the back of the room and the teachers table materialized and he strutted down it without the slightest look of surprise. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances that Draco would ruin everything or worse spy for his father.  
  
Dumbledore consulted his list then put the sorting hat on again, conversing with it to ensure he had the last name correct.  
  
"Morgain." Harry was startled but eagerly searched every face in the room for hers. No one stepped forward.  
  
"She wasn't on the train either." Hermione whispered to Harry.  
  
"Thank you one and all, and good night." Dumbledore dismissed the rest and turn to those left at the front of the room. "You are all very fortunate to be included in this group. I will be writing to your parents and guardians to let them know what you'll be doing and get their permission. Your first class will be held Monday at 3:00 in the History of Magic classroom. And for those of you who think you are in for an easy course- think again and hang on." His blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses before he left the room in a whirl of cloak.  
  
"Someone should have told me this would be a mudblood and Gryffindor class." Draco drawled, his voice dripping with disgust. "Then I wouldn't have bothered. Only Potter and the Weasels have any sort of pureblood, and you are all muggle lovers." Harry was fed up with Draco's complaining and hoped by pushing the issue Draco would quit altogether.  
  
"Why should you care Malfoy? Your family has pledged their allegiance to a half-blood hypocrite." Draco looked visibly shaken for a moment before he replaced it with his usual sneer. He stood toe to toe with Harry and whispered venomously.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just what I said." Harry made no such attempts to keep his voice down. "Voldemort's father was a muggle, a wizard hating muggle to be precise. He grew up in a muggle orphanage, not even knowing he was a wizard until he got his letter." Harry enjoyed knowing something that was obviously news to Draco.  
  
"You are lying." Malfoy retorted.  
  
"Voldemort told me himself, twice actually." Harry added the last bit just to be smug, but the effect of it shattered the wall around Draco's eyes. He looked worried and betrayed and a few other emotions that Harry couldn't read. "I guess that makes you a muggle-lover." Draco couldn't handle it anymore, he spun on his heal and stormed out the door.  
  
"I bet he is leaving to write his daddy a letter." Ron smirked, then imitated a child's voice. "Is Uncle You-Know-Who really half-muggle."  
  
Roger and Crystal laughed but Harry was staring into the space where Draco had just been. He was trying to place the emotions he'd seen in those grey eyes, the ones even deeper than betrayal. They hid pain or unguarded innocence. How Draco reminded Harry of himself at the Dursley's locked in the cupboard under the stairs he wasn't sure, but it was there. Even as Ron was patting him on the back for putting Malfoy in his place Harry felt guilty because he never wanted anyone to feel that bad. 


	7. She's Back oh BUGger

Chapter Seven  
  
Half way through potions class Professor Snape had succeeded in berating every Gryffindor while praising each Slytherin, even Crabbe who had fallen asleep and set his hair on fire. Snape was in such a good mood he practically floated around the room.  
  
While Professor Snape was demonstrating a particularly difficult decanting the door to his office and living quarters creaked open. From within the creepy depths of that room Veronica materialized wearing nothing but several large black scarves tied strategically around her body and a black leather mini skirt. Her pale shoulders, stomach and legs seemed to hover as separate entities as she walked barefoot across the stone floor. The ever present cold of the room had a remarkable effect on her body, in turn affecting Snape and the majority of the boys in the room.  
  
Professor Snape's usual steady hands shook so much the potion he was brewing mixed incorrectly causing a cloud of dense grey fog to emerge from the cauldron. This only added to Veronica's mystique. She walked confidently up to the professor and whispered gently into his ear. As much as it sickened Harry to watch he couldn't help but wonder what she was saying. With a peck on his cheek she left the dungeon classroom to go upstairs.  
  
Once Veronica was gone, Professor Snape didn't acknowledge that she had even been there, despite whisperings and curious looks from his students. Were it not for the tell-tale lipstick on the professor's face and lingering fog, Harry would have preferred to think he'd imagined the whole event.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Snape came to inspect the draught Harry had been preparing and planted himself eye to eye. "Your calming potion is too thick," he said hardly a glance in the cauldron. He dropped his voice even lower. "What do you know about Miss Veritas, Potter?"  
  
"Veronica? Nothing really, except that she's been friends with Genevieve for a dozen or so years in Colorado." Harry was unsure what Snape wanted and got no clues as the line of questioning was suddenly dropped when the contents of Neville's cauldron exploded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, that's Veronica." Hermione sighed to her friends after they escaped the confines of the dungeon. "She seems...interesting." Hermione proceeded cautiously, ensuring no one was close enough to over hear her. "I always figured that Professor Snape was mean because he was lonely, but what we just saw blows that theory."  
  
"You would think he would lighten up now that he's gettin' some." Ron snickered, and Hermione hit him hard in the shoulder for his uncouth comment.  
  
"That may not be what happened." She protested.  
  
"If you can give me another probable reason why a half naked women was in Snape's room I'd love to hear it."  
  
Hermione racked her brain trying to come up with something but eventually gave up with an "ewe, I don't want to think about this anymore." Eager to change the subject she added, "Haven't you two got Divination next?"  
  
"We gave it up, Professor Trelawney was beginning to get on my nerves and besides I decided what I'm going to focus my studies on." Ron said proudly. Hermione was impressed.  
  
"Really, what is that?"  
  
"Quidditch tryouts."  
  
"Oh, honestly." Hermione openly displayed her disapproval before going to the library to study.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All the practice Ron and Harry had put themselves through over the summer really shone through during tryouts on Thursday. Ron was trying for one of the open beater positions, and the competition was fierce. Four at a time, those wanting the place flew around the pitch batting around both bludgers at each other. Occasionally Angelina, who was now captain and therefore running the show, charmed balloons to float through the pitch. These represented chasers and the seeker who were to be protected at all times. Ron saved his chasers without fail and managed to knock a seventh year off his broom who was also trying out. During the last thirty seconds of his turn both bludgers attacked Ron one right after the other. He knocked one to the other side of the field but barely maneuvered out of the path of the second one which consequently rammed the golden balloon representing the seeker. The balloon and Ron sank to the ground near the incumbent team.  
  
"Thanks a lot Ron." Harry teased pointing to the crumpled balloon seeker.  
  
"Doesn't look too bad." Ron turned from the balloon to Harry. "About like your arm after Lockhart was through with it."  
  
"Don't remind me." Harry moaned, thinking of the deboning that had occurred mere steps from that spot. "Seriously, you were really good out there!" Both Ron and Harry held their breaths as Angelina approached them.  
  
"Well, Weasley." She stopped to consider her clipboard for the sole purpose of adding dramatic pause. "Welcome to the team."  
  
Congratulations poured from every Gryffindor who heard the announcement. Harry was content to stand back to let his friend drink in all the glory and praise he deserved. Even through breakfast the next morning people were patting Ron on the back and wishing him good luck, especially for the first match in three weeks against Slytherin.  
  
"Is it supposed to surprise us that Potter's shadow made the team." Draco drawled from behind them. "No matter. Thirty seconds into the game you'll be right next to Harry's shadow, on the ground where you belong." Malfoy got in Ron's face, hoping to provoke a fight. Ron however displayed incredible restraint by not punching Malfoy in the jaw.  
  
"Malfoy. You're definitely not up to your normal standards this morning. I was depending on you to come up with something more creative than that." Ron had been emboldened by his last encounter with Malfoy and continued. "If anyone was to accuse me of getting on the team by some other means than talent it shouldn't be someone who had to bribe their way onto a losing team." Malfoy was ready to spit nails.  
  
"Well." He began but was cut short by Veronica.  
  
"Is there a Draco Malfoy in here?" Veronica was standing in the shadow of the doorway, dressed in a black velvet robe.  
  
"Over here!" Draco called toward her. "We'll finish this later," he whispered to Ron before shoving Gryffindors out of his way to the dungeons.  
  
After that Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students approached Ron to congratulate him for standing up to Malfoy in addition to making the team. Nothing, not even the bloody nose he got during Quidditch practice on Saturday, could dampen his spirits through the weekend. Monday, however was a different story.  
  
********************  
  
"So what's going on in the world today?" Ron asked Hermione who was staring blankly at the morning issue of the Daily Prophet. Hermione's eyes rose slowly from the parchment to Harry and Ron sitting across from her plate of untouched eggs and bacon.  
  
"Rita Skeeter is back."  
  
Ron choked on his pumpkin juice and Harry dropped his fork. Sure enough on the front page of the prophet was a large picture of Rita Skeeter in bejeweled glasses, sporting an even tan, with her quick quotes quill poised and ready. The headline, "Rita Skeeter, Prodigal Reporter Returns from Sabbatical" flashed halfway down the page. The article, written by her, explained that she'd just needed a year to relax and set her priorities in order, as a result she would start slow covering social events before diving in to hard hitting journalism.  
  
"No doubt so she can dig up dirt on unsuspecting party goers." Ron said spitefully.  
  
"Wait, it continues on page 6." Hermione ruffled through the pages until she found the continuation. "You won't believe this."  
  
"What is it?" The boys chorused, hardly thinking it could more unbelievable. Hermione read aloud from the paper.  
  
"In tribute to my special fans at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry my first story will be about one of their most beloved teachers. Severus Snape can now be stricken from the registry of eligible bachelors. In a private ceremony before school resumed this year he tied the knot with Veronica Veritas, a strikingly beautiful American witch. She candidly told this reporter it was "love at first bite". Why has it been kept a secret for so long you ask.Severus himself answered that question. "I wasn't ready to share her with the world just yet." This adorable, yet reclusive couple have no intentions of throwing a reception, nor will they be able to honeymoon until Christmas break. Best wishes to Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape."  
  
"You're kidding, please tell me you made that up." Ron pushed his plate away no longer able to enjoy breakfast.  
  
"I think it's sweet" intoned Hermione.  
  
"Perfectly devilish if you ask me." Sirius Black was standing over Hermione's shoulder skimming the page. "They really are birds of a feather, oh wait, bats don't have feathers." He laughed at his own joke for a moment before inviting Neville to join the other three. "Are you all ready for your three o'clock class?" Neville seemed most eager.  
  
"Oh yes. My Granny says this is the opportunity of a lifetime."  
  
"It will be if Genevieve makes it back in time." Sirius said looking straight at each face in turn.  
  
"Where's she gone?" Harry voiced the same concern the others held in their faces.  
  
"I'm not sure. She just left three days ago, leaving a note that said she'd try to be back in time and some instructions in case she wasn't. You haven't heard from her have you?" The four of them shook their heads. "She has always been impetuous, running off with no notice. Usually for a good reason, but still."  
  
Sirius scanned the room, replaced the worry on his face with his usual smile, then excused himself from the Gryffindor table. He walked up to the teachers table where he gave Snape a hearty congratulatory handshake.  
  
"So where is the lucky lady?" Sirius asked Snape.  
  
"Sleeping, had a late night."  
  
"You dog." Sirius interrupted slyly, causing Snape to blush a brilliant red. "We'll practically be brothers in law if Genevieve and I ever get around to it. Can I buy you a drink?" Snape brushed off Sirius' camaraderie with a piercing stare, snapping the figurative olive branch Sirius offered in half before stomping on it, tossing it into the fire and dumping the ashes down the sink. "All right, I can catch a hint." Sirius backed away slowly, trying not to show his relief that Snape had refused his company.  
  
***********************  
  
"Most Honored High Lady of the Island, I humbly come before you and beg for an audience." Genevieve was kneeling with her hands on the floor, her head bowed. Around her palm trees lined a gilded throne room, tigers roamed free and ghosts stopped to watch.  
  
"Genevieve." The voice speaking to her from the solid gold throne was bold and powerful while maintaining feminine grace. "We have known each other a long time, but even this doesn't prevent me from being disappointed in you."  
  
"My Lady, I apologize if my actions have caused you grief." A long, contemplative pause followed.  
  
"My friend." Genevieve looked up as the softness of the voice speaking to her bid her rise. The High Lady of Kalla Island was blindingly beautiful. The tips of her thick auburn hair gently caressed the floor as she stepped forward. Shimmering amethyst robes covered her body from neck to foot. "I am glad you have come." Genevieve approached the High Lady respectfully, catching a quick glance of Morgain hiding behind a tree in her peripheral vision.  
  
"How may I help you?" Genevieve offered knowing it was easiest to get what she wanted if she helped the High Lady with her problem.  
  
"We are having some difficulty controlling the population of certain magical creatures. If you could help, I would be most grateful."  
  
"I am sure if we work together, your dilemma can be solved quickly."  
  
************************  
  
During transfiguration Professor McGonagall continued her lecture on apparition, part one of six describing the proper force of mind needed to project the destination. Developing these skills involved a lot of meditation and brain work. McGonagall dimmed the lights and added a taste of softness to her voice.  
  
"I want you to blank out your thoughts, think about nothing, and just experience the room for a moment." This sounded more like something Professor Trelawney would say and everyone exchanged furtive glances. "Now close your eyes and imagine the space around you in which you experience the world. In your minds eye, make that space glow as your notice the air touching your skin, accompanying each breath in your lungs. Heighten your senses by paying close attention to each one. Very good. Now imagine that glow condensing until it solidifies. That part of you can now see very clearly where you want to go and how it can get there with a thought. Now, let it go there."  
  
Harry could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickle and assumed some of his classmates felt the same thing based on the 'oooh' that floated ominously from their collective lips.  
  
"We will undergo variations of this exercise every Monday from now until the end of the school year." McGonagall's voice was back to normal. "I suggest you wear your most comfortable cloaks on those days. Please read and summarize pages 42-87 in your apparating manual by Wednesday's class. I expect at least 22 inches. Class dismissed."  
  
*********************  
  
"That was really relaxing," said Seamus Finnigan to his fellow Gryffindor's on the way to care of magical creatures.  
  
"Relaxing!" Hermione was obviously the opposite. "How is it possible to not think about anything? Even thinking about, thinking about nothing is something so it is impossible." The others just shook their heads, knowing Hermione was over analyzing again but lacked the nerve to tell her so.  
  
Down by the forest Hagrid's hut was eclipsed by an enormous tent. Hagrid stood outside with his hands across his chest eager to begin, though his pupils could not hide their apprehension.  
  
"What we have here is a rare treat." The half giant's face sparkled. "Please follow me and take care to stay behind the chalk line." Everyone walked single file through the tent flaps, the gasps of those going in first made Harry nervous, but Neville was ready to run away.  
  
"It should be alright Neville." Hermione said holding his hand and pulling him gently forward. "Hagrid wouldn't put us in danger." Neville wasn't buying it and no one could blame him. Sure, the gentle man would never purposely expose them to peril but then again he raised a colony of giant spiders for fun. Harry poked his head inside and was blown away by what he saw. He pulled his eyes away for a moment to reassure Neville still outside.  
  
"It's amazing Neville, come see." Only then did Neville allow himself to be lead inside. Amazing didn't begin to describe what was hiding in that tent. A chalk line had been drawn about ten feet into the enclosure. Beyond it were several felled logs piled haphazardly out of which grew luscious sweet smelling flowers of every color. Flittering around the foliage like golden golf balls with beaks were nearly fifty Snidgets. Their wings fluttered so fast each bird looked like it was suspended in mid air by two blurs. Some lazily went from flower to flower taking long drinks. Others darted around, not surprisingly similar to their snitch counterparts. One close to Harry was sleeping on a branch, its wings carefully tucked on each side.  
  
Hagrid lectured on the Snidgets original introduction to quidditch and subsequent replacement with the magically charmed golden snitch due to creature rights activists. As most of the class had already read 'Quidditch through the ages' they spent the hour pointing out the snidgets' antics to their friends.  
  
"These particular Golden Snidgets have been donated for study, rehabilitation and possible release into the wild." Hagrid continued, though ignored all inquiries as to who could have donated them. When class was over no one wanted to leave except for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville who were excited and anxious for their special class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Yes, I know that our 3 favorite chasers would have graduated by now, but they were just so cute when they begged to stay I kept them around on the condition they retake their NEWT's in hopes of getting better scores now that the twins aren't there to distract them. 


	8. HOME room

Chapter Eight  
  
"So, what are we supposed to do, just sit here until our irresponsible teacher decides to show up?" Draco was good at complaining and was true to form in the History of Magic classroom at five minutes before three. A piece of chalk was dragging itself over the chalk board writing the rules.  
  
Rules for HOME (History of Magic Extras) 1. Thou shalt not curse another student unless told to by the teacher. 2. Thou shalt not antagonize the house elves. When Malfoy saw this he was outraged, especially when his old house elf Dobby was carrying in a briefcase. 3. Thou shalt surrender your wand at the beginning every class period. 4. Thou shalt not teach those not in this course things learned here. Three minutes to three o'clock and still no sign of Genevieve, two minutes, one minute. Dobby stood on top of the desk and cleared his throat to speak.  
  
"As you see sirs and ladies, all must not have wands here, rule three. Please place your wands on your desks misters and misses for collection." With a flick of his finger seven wands flew gently into a box by the door. Malfoy's left hand however kept a firm grip on his.  
  
"I'm not going to take orders from a lousy house elf." He stood up and towered over Dobby. "You were a miserable lazy thing anyway, and I'm glad to be rid of you. Now that you are Hogwart's problem get to the kitchen where you belong!" Malfoy pointed his wand at the little elf but Dobby beat him to it. Extending a long finger toward the encroaching wand he shot a small silver thread around Malfoy's left wrist.  
  
"Stupify" Malfoy yelled, but nothing happened. Dobby smiled mischievously. Malfoy shook his wand, cursed and swore but no magic came out. Frustrated he threw his wand to the ground and Dobby magicked it into the box with the others.  
  
Just as the clock on the wall struck three a loud thump echoed from the back of the classroom. Dobby smiled broadly as did Harry when he turned around. Genevieve and Morgain, sitting on Morgain's school trunk, had appeared three feet from the floor and dropped the rest of the way. Genevieve took a traveler's watch from off their necks before tucking it inside her bag.  
  
"Well, that was an adventure! Just in time too. Shall we begin, oh Mr. Malfoy, did you not see the rules on the board?" Genevieve was pointing to the silver band around his wrist.  
  
"What is this?" Draco demanded.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but house elves can be quite resourceful. Dear Dobby, would you do me two favors?" She was courteous and polite to Dobby, who responded in like matter.  
  
"Of course, Mrs. Carrington ma'am."  
  
"Would you please remove whatever spell you placed on Mr. Malfoy and then see that Morgain's things make it to her dormitory."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Without so much as a side ways glance at Draco, Dobby released the spell on his wrist then disappeared with the trunk.  
  
"Ah, I see Dobby has already relieved you of your wands. Very well, let's begin. My name, as you may know is Genevieve Carrington. You may call me any combination of that name you wish so long as you do it respectfully."  
  
Genevieve then went into a lengthy explanation of Old Magic, but as this was review for Neville and Harry they took only occasional notes. Hermione's notes ventured to excessive, Draco's were non-existent as he sat scowling and pouting in the back of the room.  
  
"And so you see, Old Magic is fueled by natural laws that must be understood and obeyed." Genevieve sighed in relief. "Now that the general purpose and history portion of this class is out in the open we'll get to the fun stuff. Since this class is so small, I'd prefer not to lecture but discuss principles and allow time for practice. I encourage questions and comments so if you have any just let me know." Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.  
  
"Yes Miss. Granger?"  
  
"What texts will we require for this course?"  
  
"None, any other questions."  
  
"What, no books!" Hermione looked as though she'd just been insulted.  
  
"If there were books on this subject I wouldn't have been persuaded to teach. If you'd care to write one when we are done, I'd love to read your rough draft."  
  
"So what will we do for homework and study?" Crystal Cerr asked.  
  
"Good question, which will best be answered when I think of a homework assignment." She paused for a moment with her hands in the pockets of her robes, and as her fingers absently touched what was in them a light of realization flicked on.  
  
"Actually, you do have homework this week." From Genevieve's pocket she pulled a handful of small seeds. "Since we need to get in touch with nature, I would like each of you to go to the green houses and plant one of these seeds in a pot. I will clear everything with Professor Sprout so you can take the pots to your dormitories. There you are to water and talk to it."  
  
"Talk to it." Malfoy spat. "And say what?"  
  
"Tell it whatever you wish, your thoughts, hopes and dreams for instance. When they have grown into a furry three inch plant bring them back. Until then, your notes and memory are what we have to go on. Feel free to form study groups if you feel so inclined, but may I stress to you the importance of rule four. Do not discuss things that you learn here with people who were not here, it can be very dangerous."  
  
"Dangerous?" asked Roger Raven.  
  
"Extremely. What we learn here, if taken out of context, may hurt those attempting it. You were selected by the sorting hat because you fit certain qualifications, genetic, talent or experience, that will make Old Magic come easier for you than others. If any of you can't handle not showing off to your friends, then I suggest you withdraw right now. Any more questions." Ginny tentatively raised her hand.  
  
"So what exactly are we going to do?"  
  
"Well my dear, we are going to challenge the very fibers of magic as you know it. This course will change how your perceive magic, taking it out of the wand and implanting it into your heart, you will no longer see yourself as a mere witch, or wizard but the embodiment of magic itself."  
  
The excitement in the room as she spoke was tangible, all nine students were on the edge of their seats. "You will have little need for a wand or simple magical devices, if done correctly. At the same time because there is no buffer or focusing apparatus between your body and magic it will physically and mentally exhaust you, pushing the limits of human tolerance."  
  
No one moved for a moment and satisfied that there were no questions at this point Genevieve dismissed the class early, each student retrieving their wands from the box by the door before leaving. Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room with Morgain.  
  
"So, why were you late?" he asked awkwardly.  
  
"My sister was angry and didn't want me to come back because she thought it was too dangerous. Genevieve helped change her mind."  
  
"How did she manage that?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but it had to do with some deviant ghosts and our surplus of snidgets."  
  
******************  
  
The coming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was at the forefront of everyone's mind that week. Slytherin's were in the habit of beginning the brutality usually reserved for the field at least two days before hand, but by Tuesday they were in full swing.  
  
Harry felt lucky when he made it to Thursday without having to dodge any hexes or punches from the opposing team, mostly because he spent his free time in the snidget tent. Ron was feeling the brunt of the Slytherin's hostility. In truth the Slytherins were aiming for Harry most of the time but Ron would usually see them coming and step in the way. By the time Saturday morning rolled around Ron had been to see Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing three times for injuries sustained in the growing feud.  
  
In the locker rooms as Harry was lacing up his shin pads Angelina began the pep talk.  
  
"We have an incredible team collected this year. Three fabulous chasers, our beaters have even better moves than their predecessors, our seeker is the best this school has ever seen and with the new addition of Gretchen Wood as keeper they'll have to get up pretty early in the morning to get a quaffle through those hoops."  
  
Gretchen shuffled her feet slightly embarrassed to be singled out before regaining the focus that made her look exactly like her older brother, Oliver. "Slytherin will rue the day they thought they could beat these Gryffindors. Let's get out there and show them how this game is played." With a collective, 'huzzah', they picked up their broomsticks and marched onto the field.  
  
The Slytherins were already there, staring them down. Malfoy stood opposite Harry sneering and showing off his new firebolt. Madame Hooch released the balls and the players kicked high into the air. Angelina caught the quaffle first and became a blur racing for the hoops before the Slytherin keeper could get in position.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor." Harry flew past the scoreboard to hear Seamus Finnigan announcing. "Slytherin in possession, but no Bell has taken it right out of his hand. Bell down the field. Fake left, then score. Ten more points for Gryffindor."  
  
The match continued in this vein for quite some time as the Gryffindor team pulled off some fantastic moves while avoiding the unscrupulous attacks the Slytherins launched. Gryffindor was seventy points ahead before the opposing team's chasers could get the quaffle past Gretchen. Harry had caught a glimpse of the snitch once near the beginning, but had been thrown off the trail by Malfoy who was riding his wing every chance he got. Often they were shoulder to shoulder flying at break neck speeds even when the snitch was no where to be seen. Harry tried to shake him off but Malfoy's new broom and increased skill in flying kept them basically inseparable.  
  
Ron really was an incredible beater with the ability to knock the bludger with such precision he could bump a thrown quaffle off course, given the right opportunity. None of the beaters were willing to bang their heavy balls toward the seekers, for fear of hurting their own team's seeker and chances of catching the snitch.  
  
Harry finally caught Ron's attention, while zooming down the pitch. A knowing glance between them was all they needed to formulate a plan. Ron hurtled a bludger at Harry who saw it and dropped from his broom hanging on with only one hand. Malfoy saw it out of the corner of his eye and braced his face with his right hand. The bludger smashed the back of his hand, the sound of shattering bone easily audible at the close distance. When Harry saw the snitch hovering just to the right and back of Malfoy he swung himself back onto his broom. Harry stalled his firebolt as he'd practiced, flew in reverse and caught the snitch before Malfoy had time to turn his broom around.  
  
Gasps and cheers flew from the stands faster than the players could get to the ground. Harry felt even more pride at having managed the reverse maneuver than for winning the game. The entire Slytherin team, minus Malfoy, was in a tirade flipping through the rule book around Madame Hooch screaming "but that can't be legal" while the rest of the school congratulated him on his excellent flying. Once Madame Hooch sent away the Slytherins she too approached Harry.  
  
"Fancy flying, Potter. I haven't seen the Repeal Plan in years, and you are lucky it didn't make the rule book for prohibited schemes, but please restrain yourself from doing it again."  
  
"Why, Madame Hooch?" Harry pulled himself away from the crowd that had been dragging him to the castle.  
  
"Because flying backwards is dangerous, brooms aren't designed to do it and I'm afraid that I will have to take your firebolt for a while to check for damage you may have caused." She grabbed the firebolt from Harry before he could resist. He knew he would feel horrible without it later, but was still on too much of an adrenalin rush to care much at the moment. After all he'd just accomplished a difficult trick while winning the game, so he ran broomless to catch up with his house and celebrate their victory.  
  
The party in the Gryffindor common room lasted well past midnight. Harry spent the better part of the evening explaining the finer points of Quidditch to Morgain while some muggle-born wizards listened on. Fred and George had owled over a box of Filibuster Fireworks so that their presence could be felt even if they couldn't be there. Ron was setting off another round of red and gold sparks when McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole, her face somber.  
  
"May I have your attention please?" She said several times before even making a dent in the noise level.  
  
"Sorry Professor," Angelina stepped forward. "We'll get to bed in a bit, but come on, we just beat Slytherin!"  
  
"That is not why I'm here." McGonagall sent blue sparks into the air to get everyone's attention, when she continued her voice was grave. "I have the most unfortunate duty to inform you that Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was assassinated this evening by dark wizards." All levity shattered. Whatever feelings anyone had for the Minister set aside it was a glaring reminder of the evil that lurked on their doorsteps. "Doris Crockford has just been chosen as our new Minister of Magic."  
  
The air in the room suddenly felt stale as the news hit each person, devastated they collectively decided to go to bed. Not a smile could be seen in the once joyful faces except for the momentary one which Morgain was unable to restrain.  
  
Sunday morning at breakfast the mood remained somber as Dumbledore stood to address the students.  
  
"As you all know Cornelius Fudge, who has served us well these many years, has fallen victim to the death eaters. Doris Crockford, in order to protect this school and the rest of the wizarding world has assigned several aurors to this location. Many of them will be using our library resources and I ask that none of you interrupt their work."  
  
Genevieve entered the room briefly and caught Dumbledore's attention. He turned the rest of his speech over to McGonagall but Harry was too engrossed in the drama going on behind her to hear what she said. Dumbledore was nodding his head slowly while Genevieve was talking animatedly to him. Snape walked up to them nearly yelling and Remus and Rebecca rose to Genevieve's defense.  
  
From the back of the room came Professor Figg and Sirius who were in obvious disagreement. Dumbledore drew the crowd out into the sitting room at the same time McGonagall finished her speech. She also retreated into the sitting room followed by the rest of the staff. Ten minutes later when the adults started streaming out of the room one by one Harry caught up with Sirius on the way to the library.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry asked. Sirius stopped and went into the empty charms classroom before explaining.  
  
"We've been trying to determine who committed the assassination and whether or not it was done with the travelers watch."  
  
"And?" Harry pressed.  
  
"We don't know who for sure, and it wasn't." Sirius answered both questions downheartedly. "But at the same time that Fudge was being murdered Professor Trelawney had a vision." Harry thought about interrupting with his opinion about the divination teacher but thought better of it. "During her trance she saw You-know-who with the watch, and that his plans have something to do with May. No one knows if this is just another of her false alarms, but she's been right about Voldemort's future twice already."  
  
Harry knew about the prediction he'd witnessed about the servant of the Dark Lord's return but wondered about the first. "I'm meeting the aurors in the library, bye." Sirius said, leaving Harry with his thoughts. Harry didn't want to be alone right now so climbed the stairs to the common room. Mid-October was still nice enough that most students were outside, but Ron, Hermione and Morgain were huddled around a desk when Harry found them.  
  
"All I'm saying is that it's about time there was a woman Minister." Morgain had Hermione's agreement, but not Ron's.  
  
"What if she gets all emotional during a serious negotiation or makes decisions based on PMS." Ron's argument earned him hard punches in the shoulder from the two women.  
  
"Hold off, I get enough of that from the Slytherins," but Ron was laughing and playfully batting back at them, their argument forgotten.  
  
"Thought I could find you here flirting," Harry teased just as Ron had begun tickling Morgain. Hermione tried to rescue Morgain by tickling Ron but Harry pulled her off, tickling her side. Hermione summoned a pillow from the couch and began lightheartedly hit him with it. Harry and Ron continued tickling until their fingers hurt and they were laughing louder than the girls. A few minutes later after the giggling died down the four of them sat on the floor staring at each other basking in the glow of friendship. It felt good to have a few moments of normalcy. Harry took the conversation back to politics.  
  
"I don't care what gender the Minister of Magic is, I'm just glad she believes in Voldemort's return and is doing something about it." Ron flinched upon hearing the Dark Lord's name but nodded with the others in agreement.  
  
Harry was right, now that the ministry was actively involved everyone felt safer. Now that the aurors were combing the library for ways to stop the watch the teachers were less edgy and even Snape relaxed a little. Halloween was around the corner and everyone looked forward to the banquet with childlike anticipation.  
  
**************************  
  
The next HOME class was filled with surprises. Everyone filed in and deposited their wands in the box by the door before taking their seats. Genevieve pulled a black velvet bundle from her bag unwrapping it gingerly in front of her eager students.  
  
"Today I have a gift for each of you. These are special wands that require more magical input and control than yours do, but will be more powerful." She carefully selected each wand before handing it to a student. "Now we can build from the spells you already know, we'll start with the simple levitation spell, wingardium leviosa. As we've been discussing I want you to visualize the magic coming from you and not the wand, stay calm and focused."  
  
Each of them set to work casting the spell on a piece of chalk in front of them. Harry's rolled a bit, but he wasn't sure whether that was from his spell or the slope of the desk. Hermione's, and the others sat still. On Neville's third attempt his chalk rose slowly from the desk. Genevieve, impressed, leaned close to his ear.  
  
"That is amazing Mr. Longbottom." Neville blushed slightly. "I knew you could do this. Can you make it go a little higher.fantastic. Now forward, toward the front of the room.excellent." Neville followed each of her instructions, as his classmates stopped to watch. "This next part may be a bit tricky. Can you touch the chalk to the board and write something." Neville scratched his name messily on the board, ".I am impressed, Neville. Keep up the good work!" By the end of class the only other person to get their chalk in the air was Crystal. "You may take these wands with you, but be sure to not confuse them with your own in the other classes. Give it a bit of practice and we'll see what we can do next time." Draco, who was unusually quiet and conciliatory during class was first to the door. Probably because he was just shown up by Neville Longbottom, Harry thought.  
  
"And don't forget to keep talking to your seeds!" Genevieve called to the back of everyone's heads as they left.  
  
Harry was off to the library with Morgain for a bit of studying before dinner when he over heard Snape and Sirius talking. Harry pulled Morgain to hide behind a suit of armor where they were amazed to hear the men laughing.  
  
"Care to make a friendly wager on that, Severus?" Sirius laughed.  
  
"That what, my wife is more attentive than that creature you're trying to tame?"  
  
"Yes, minus the insults. I'll bet you ten galleons that without being asked to be on time, my woman will be perfectly punctual to the Halloween banquet." Lupin's voice then joined the others.  
  
"I want a piece of that action. Rebecca is a fanatic about being on time." Snape considered carefully.  
  
"I accept, but I warn you, Veronica worships the ground I walk on."  
  
"On your honor you'll let her choose what time she shows up."  
  
"Of course. And both of you had better bring your galleons with you." The three parted ways, each confident they were to win. Sirius spotted Harry behind the armor and gave him a wink before going down the stairs.  
  
******************* 


	9. Day of the Dead and undead

Chapter Nine  
  
"Where did those three get to?" Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were pacing the Entrance hall waiting for Genevieve and Rebecca. Snape had already given up waiting for his wife and had joined the Halloween feast which was now half over.  
  
From the table where Harry sat he could see his god-father pass in front of the doorway. Fairly full from all the treats he'd eaten Harry abandoned the Gryffindor table to join him.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Harry.  
  
"We're waiting for our women, as always." Sirius' words held disappointment with a hint of sarcasm and bitterness. "What I wouldn't give for the maurader's map now. The hallway with their bedroom moved since yesterday and we can't find it."  
  
"It is near Genevieve's class room now, I can show you."  
  
"Could you?" Remus looked relieved that an end would be in sight. At least if they were banging down the door the women would have to hurry up. Harry led the way, running to keep from being trampled by the eager men behind him. Once they turned the corner for the last hallway Harry stopped so abruptly Sirius tripped over him.  
  
The old oak door to their chambers had been painted black. White mist billowed out from under the entrance filling the hall with murky fog. It swirled around their feet as they walked cautiously to the door, above which a small window could be swung out so Sirius summoned a long, tall bench the three could stand on to peek into the room.  
  
The bedchamber was lit only by a fire under a large pewter cauldron. Three figures danced around it draped in black flowing cloaks that took a moment to catch up with their movements. They gracefully swirled around the concoction they were brewing. Then the three stopped by stools baring potion ingredients. It soon became apparent that Genevieve was at the head of the cauldron with Rebecca on her left and Veronica on the right. Genevieve began reciting while slowly adding ingredients to the potion.  
  
"Round about the cauldron go; In the poison'd entrails throw; Toad, that under cold stone Days and nights has thirty-one Swelt'rd venom sleeping got, Boil thou first i' th' charmed pot."  
  
The other two chimed along in unison.  
  
"Double, double, toil and trouble;  
  
Fire burn and cauldron bubble."  
  
It was now Rebecca's turn for her part in the sinister scene. She began to slowly pour a dark liquid into the cauldron while waving her hand through the fog that originated in the pot and spilled onto the floor.  
  
"Fillet of a fenny snake, In the cauldron boil and bake' Eye of newt and tow of frog, Wool of bat and tongue of dog, Adder's fork and blind worm's sting, Lizard's leg and howlet's wing,"  
  
Before Rebecca could finish her incantation Veronica screamed. She'd seen the faces in the window and ripped open the door. Unsteady as they were already Harry, Sirius and Remus fell into the room in a heap of body parts and dark cloth.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Veronica demanded. Sirius got to his feet first and tried to stare her down.  
  
"Might I ask you the same thing? Looks like powerful dark magic." A wide grin spread on the three women's faces.  
  
"Oh does it now. We are just celebrating All Hallows eve in our own way."  
  
Veronica's smile turned sinister and she crossed her arms over her chest. "So leave, you have disturbed us."  
  
Remus crept closer to the cauldron sniffing the fumes critically, but Rebecca was no help at all.  
  
"Yes Remus, go on back to your flippant feast. We are just beginning." Her eyes were dark and dangerous.  
  
"But we were waiting for you," was all Remus could squeak out lamely.  
  
"Why? It's not like you asked if we'd be your dates." Genevieve stepped toward Sirius with her hands on her hips, the firelight cast menacing shadows over the women's faces.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry." Remus apologized to Rebecca, and Sirius muttered something similar. Rather than accepting it graciously Rebecca turned to Veronica and Genevieve.  
  
"Ha, I told you.Ten galleons, now pay up."  
  
"What!" Sirius was confused and outraged, but a dawn of realization hit Harry. Rebecca answered the question smugly.  
  
"We had a bet to see who would be the better gentleman. Since Severus didn't even try and Remus was the first to apologize, I won." Remus' eyes were at first hurt, until Harry's laughter reminded him of his own bet.  
  
"Then you knew." Sirius also put the pieces together and was met with nods from the women in front of him. "Harry, did you tell?"  
  
"I swear I didn't." Harry was still laughing but put his hands up in a placating gesture.  
  
"So you went to all this trouble to get back at us for betting on you?" Sirius really did look sorry.  
  
"No, you git. This is what we do every year for Halloween. We reenact parts of Shakespeare plays just for fun, which you would have known had you bothered to ask. We're doing A Midsummer Night's Dream next if you care to join us."  
  
"You crack me up!" Remus was grinning now, with an arm around Rebecca he examined the liquid bubbling in the cauldron. "So what have you been brewing?"  
  
Rebecca kissed him gently on the cheek before pulling a ladle out of the cauldron and pouring him a draft of dark brown liquid. With the most mysterious voice she could muster and not break out laughing she said.  
  
"Why, it is a seduction potion. Guaranteed to make men go barking mad."  
  
"Well, you sure have the right men for barking, right Moony." Sirius made Remus snicker at the canine puns. "Really, Vieve, what is it?"  
  
"Homemade Root Beer," Genevieve replied handing him a glass then clinking it against her own.  
  
"May I escort you to the banquet my lady" Remus said kissing the back of Rebecca's hand softly. Remus and Sirius escorted their dates arm and arm out of the room. Harry stopped giggling before briefly bowing to Veronica as they were the only ones left. She, obviously hurt for her husband not coming for her, looked at Harry.  
  
"May I?" He extended his elbow to Veronica who gracefully looped her hand around his arm.  
  
************************  
  
Had anyone told Harry at the beginning of the day that he would be escorting a vampire to dinner, who also happened to be Severus Snape's wife, he would have told them they were mad. But as it was, Harry found he enjoyed the experience. Veronica laughed as she told Harry how they had overheard the bet the men made and decided to get even by continuing their tradition and not showing up at all.  
  
Harry realized this was the first time he had ever been alone with Veronica, and that he wouldn't have this opportunity to get some answers again so he stopped walking and turned to her.  
  
"Mrs. Snape, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did." Veronica turned to continue down the stairs but stopped when Harry didn't follow. "Oh alright, ask away."  
  
"How is it that you've never drunk human blood and how did you meet Genevieve?"  
  
"That is two questions.but since the answers are related I'll answer them both." Veronica sat on a bench by a pillar, making it obvious she wanted to be comfortable before continuing.  
  
"In the days after becoming a vampire I was very confused, you see I had been raised as a muggle and didn't even believe such things as vampires existed. A battle began inside my head, one side told me to satisfy my appetite and drink human blood, the other part knew it was wrong. I ran away from my life to the forests where I could drink from beasts and be less dangerous to the humans I loved. The instinct to kill became stronger every day until it was about to consume me, so while staring at the full moon one night I had decided to sit until the sun came and die. Fortunately for me something else came first.  
  
"In the beginning it was only a growl, but as it came closer I saw a wolf followed by a large mountain lion. They sniffed me and I figured being eaten was death so I accepted it, but they just stared at me before running deeper into the forest. It was the eyes of the mountain lion that struck me as the most odd. Curiosity got the better of me so I followed them. Just before sunrise they made their way toward civilization and lay down in a campsite at the foot of the mountains. Yearning to know more about them and watching from the safety of an abandoned mine above I saw them transform into women. They looked exhausted as they just lay there all morning. Finally the woman who had been the cougar got up and nursed the wolf woman back to health. I realized then that these were people who would understand me, maybe even be able to help. At twilight the wolf was strong enough to move and they started to pack up their camp. As soon as the sun set I ran after them, forgetting for a moment my hunger. Catching up with them as they entered the building on Waterfall Drive we finally came face to face.  
  
"It was then Genevieve taught me that just because a person has an appetite or desire for something doesn't justify acting on it. In fact, overcoming those instincts and following higher laws make us better, happier people. She introduced me to Rebecca who told her story about being a werewolf yet overcoming her need for biting humans by exercising her free will and that making such a choice and following through made her free. I resolved then and there never to give in to my craving for human blood, and with their support kept that promise. Genevieve and Rebecca have taken care of me and I them ever since."  
  
Harry sat back against the rough stone wall as he heard the narrative, the full ramifications of it were a little hard to grasp. Among the great life lessons to be learned from it Veronica had also told him that Rebecca was a werewolf. While he had suspected it when Genevieve set her up with Remus, it hadn't been confirmed until now. He chose his next words carefully.  
  
"So a vampire, a werewolf and a boggart become protectors of the mortals it is their instinct to scare or kill."  
  
"You could say it that way but I prefer; three friends trying to carve out their place in this world while leaving it a bit better than we found it."  
  
Noise filled the corridors as full and sugar-high students left the great hall. Veronica saw Snape on the landing below and left Harry with a handshake to join her husband in their quarters. Harry followed a group of red and yellow striped scarves up to his dormitory where he fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
***************  
  
November passed to December with no incidents or dark magic attacks so the school began to breathe easier and focus more on studies than the Dark Lord. The first Hogsmeade visit was scheduled and even though part of the morning was allotted for class the fact that it was to practice apparating more than made up for it.  
  
"Gather around everyone, gather around." All the sixth year students in the school, along with some from the other years wanting to watch, were huddled together just on the other side of Hogsmeade, near the giant's hayfield and colony just beyond the apparating barrier. "As this is very dangerous we will try it only five at a time, everyone will have two chances this trip." Professor Figg, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was there to help supervise, as was the school nurse Madame Pomfrey just in case.  
  
Professor McGonagall lined students up five at a time while telling everyone they were only to apparate a few yards down the road. Only one Ravenclaw girl in the first group managed it, the second group yielded two successful students. Neville Longbottom was the only one to apparate out of his group earning him great gasps and scattered applause from those waiting in line. Harry, Ron and three Hufflepuffs they didn't know, were in the next group.  
  
Harry was nervous but if Ron was he didn't show it. Both of them slowed their breath and Harry began to concentrate on his destination. With his eyes closed he pulled out his wand, tapped himself gently on the chest and whispered, "Apperae." A tingly warm feeling flooded over him and for a moment he could have sworn it was a beautiful summer day rather than wintry. Suddenly Harry felt as though he were freezing. He opened his eyes to see that he had indeed apparated but had failed to bring his cloak, shirt, pants and shoes with him. They lay where he had been, leaving him exposed to the cruel weather and laughter of his classmates. Clad only in his grey boxer shorts Harry looked around for refuge and saw that Ron had also made it down the road, though fully clothed, and quickly dashed behind his friend. His cheeks flushed red as the laughter grew causing his face to turn the color of Ron's hair.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry. It could have been worse." Ron tried to lessen the embarrassment of the moment, but the only thing that made Harry glad was that Ron was taller and therefore a good shield. Draco's scornful laugh could be heard from where they stood.  
  
Morgain, who was among the gallery of spectators, picked up the fallen bundle of Harry's clothes and carried them over to him who blushed to see her coming.  
  
"Harry, listen to me carefully," Morgain said handing him his cloak. "You've got to go out there and take a bow."  
  
"Are you nutters?" Harry was quite sure she was to be giving such advice.  
  
"Do you want to be hearing about this incident from now until your ten year reunion? They are just glad to see you mess up because of who you are. If you show that you can laugh along with them it takes the wind out of their sails so it won't be such a big issue."  
  
"You are nutters!"  
  
"Laugh and the world laughs with you, cry and they laugh AT you. Just play it off like a big prank. Take my hand, look confident and bow." Morgain pulled Harry out from behind his red haired shelter and still holding his hand raised it into the air. Harry followed along taking his curtain call, and the second time he grabbed Ron's hand and the three of them bowed to the gathered audience. Soon the laughing and teasing morphed into applause, then a standing ovation and a few calls for an encore. Harry threw on his clothes, and slung the cloak over his arm before jogging back to the group with bit more self-confidence.  
  
Morgain took Harry's cloak from him, placed it around his shoulders, then affectionately clasped it for him.  
  
Harry looked down at the wand in his hand and his eyes grew larger than galleons.  
  
"What is it Harry?" asked Morgain.  
  
"This isn't my wand, it's the one Genevieve gave me." He held it up, and they could see that it was.  
  
"That would explain it." Ron acknowledged. "Second time with your real wand should be no trouble then."  
  
"You've got to tell Genevieve! You apparated using Old Magic, she'll be impressed!" It was clear that Morgain was in awe of her friend. Harry stepped back into line, but Ron stepped out of it to join Morgain and the spectators.  
  
"That was a great trick with the bow, Morgain. Where'd you learn it?" Ron asked her seeing people pat Harry on the back.  
  
"When you're as much of a klutz as I am, it pays to know how to handle embarrassing situations," she explained  
  
"I've never seen you do anything remotely klutzy." Ron was looking at her with increased respect.  
  
"You haven't known me that long." They exchanged smiles before Harry came back from his second, more successful, apparating practice. 


	10. Assignment in Death

Chapter 10  
  
It was two weeks before Christmas, but despite the snow flurries outside Harry and Morgain often ate breakfast in the snidget tent. They hadn't made this arrangement intentionally. Harry loved to watch these creatures and felt it enhanced his ability to catch the snitch by following the real thing with his eye. Morgain felt less homesick surrounded by birds native to her island, in addition to the warm tropical climate magically maintained in the tent. Despite the accidental beginnings of this ritual the two of them enjoyed each other's company for their morning meal.  
  
"So, how are you keeping up in potions?" Harry asked, despite the fact he knew she was near the top of the class.  
  
"Fairly well. I don't like the way Snape yells at poor Neville, it gives me half a mind to do something nasty to the old man."  
  
"He's been like that since first year."  
  
"I don't understand. Neville is incredible in Herbology and HOME class, not to mention being among the few who can apparate already. Why should Snape pick on him?"  
  
Harry thought about it for a while, and was pleased to remember how far Neville had progressed since first year. He really was shaping up to be a formidable wizard, despite everything. Before Harry could come up with a theory about Snape's general nastiness the tent flap was nudged open and two school owls hopped through covered in snow. One bore a letter for Harry, the other Morgain, but each with the same content.  
  
"Dear HOME students, I hope that the seeds you planted have by now reached maturity. Please bring them to class this afternoon along with your dragon hide gloves. We will be meeting in Green House number one at the usual time.  
  
Sincerely, G. Carrington "  
  
"I wonder what this is all about?" Morgain questioned out loud.  
  
"You know her, it could be anything" sighed Harry buckling his heavy wool cloak and steeling his resolve to embark into the harsh cold. "I've got Transfiguration next, how about you?" He asked, holding open the flap so she could go first, partly out of chivalry, partly because he wanted to be warm as long as possible. "Charms." She said something else but the bitter wind whipped the sound away before it could reach his ears. Harry turned to ask her to repeat it but she was gone. Scanning the grounds quickly the only other black cloak in sight was floating through the air toward the castle.  
  
Harry ran after the hovering cloak and only caught up with it at the front door. There Morgain was thanking the Gray Lady with a respectful curtsy before the ghostly figure floated away.  
  
"What on earth just happened?" Harry gasped out of breath from exertion and shock.  
  
"What? Oh, she was kind enough to offer transportation and I took it that's all. Didn't Genevieve tell you that ghost travel was possible last year?" Morgain said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"She said something about it I guess, but never got into particulars." Harry opened the door for Morgain to go into the castle and shut it behind himself.  
  
"It's a fairly efficient mode of transportation where I come from, but gets rather cold. Though in this weather it's hard to tell the difference." She laughed reservedly hoping to shrug off the whole event and as Harry didn't want to be late for transfiguration he decided to put it on the growing list of things to ask her about when she was in a more revealing mood.  
  
"See you in HOME class then, I guess." Harry waved behind him climbing the stairs to the transfiguration classroom.  
  
************************  
  
Harry was rather good at apparating by now, at least in theory. Although he'd only had the opportunity to do it once in Hogsmeade, every time they practiced in class he got a prickly feeling that told him he would have succeeded had there not been so many anti-apparation spells around. The class also worked on transfiguring furniture into animals and back again. It was hard work and no one seemed to make a good job of it, though McGonagall said it would take some time to master.  
  
Before Care of Magical Creatures Harry and the other Gryffindor HOME students ran up to their dormitory to grab their plants and gloves. On the way down to the Snidget tent Harry spotted Nearly Headless Nick and considered asking him for a lift the rest of the way, but reconsidered when he realized he wasn't entirely sure how it was accomplished. Ghosts aren't supposed to be able to move things, he kept thinking to himself. They don't affect small stuff, let alone a whole person.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Ron nudged him in the ribs to get his attention.  
  
"What. Oh, yes just thinking that's all." Harry thought about asking Hermione about it, after all if she didn't know surely she could find something in the library. Eventually he decided against it, because he couldn't decide how to describe it believably.  
  
Harry worked with the snidgets, which mostly included watching them and recording his observations. Along with pruning some of the flowers with magic from behind the white chalk line, all in all a very enjoyable experience.  
  
*********************  
  
Three O'Clock took it's time rolling around that afternoon and Harry was glad he was already outside in Care of Magical Creatures and had only a short distance to walk to the greenhouses. Genevieve was there clearing a large work space and rinsing out nine white buckets. Once everyone was gathered she stopped bustling around the room to address them.  
  
"I am pleased to see so many healthy plants here." She inspected each furry green shrub thoroughly. "Did you all bring your dragon hide gloves, yes.very well. Put them on." She waited a moment while her class did so.  
  
"Professor Carrington. Shouldn't we prepare the new pot for transplanting first?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"We would, if we were transplanting. Today, we are killing." She paused at the sharp intake of breath gave away her students shock and surprise. "I want you to grab the plant at the base firmly and squeeze and twist until it dies."  
  
Until now, Harry had only seen the occupant of the pot as window dressing that he directed thoughts to out of boredom, but his Professors personification of it made him feel guilty when he followed the instructions. He kept turning and squeezing the helpless little growth, worried that it was squirming for its life, until a loud snap freed it from the roots. Seconds later the head of Malfoy's plant snapped off as well.  
  
Neville and Crystal needed extra coaxing to get theirs off as both of them keep loosing their nerve. After the ninth snap Genevieve instructed them to remove their gloves and dig up the root.  
  
All his years working with odd plants in herbology, even transplanting mandrakes that looked like tiny baby's, hadn't prepared Harry for what he would find beneath the soil. Deep in the pot the fertilizer and dirt grew slimy. Brushing the muck away he saw a fluid filled sack of some sort with something floating inside. He couldn't see what through the translucent membrane because it was cris-crossed with so many fine hairs. Harry carefully picked it up to study it closer, but had a creepy feeling it was watching him.  
  
"Now, take it over to one of the buckets and pop it" the teacher instructed.  
  
Easier said than done. Harry hefted his over to a bucket and tried digging his finger nails into the sack to break it, but that didn't work. Eventually he got the pen knife Sirius had given him out of his cloak pocket and carefully pricked it. Clearish gray liquid seeped slowly out until Harry widened the hole. The outer membrane fell away to reveal a slimy golden ball. A ruby at the top stared up at him. Once washed, more detail in the gold could be seen.  
  
It was engraved with his name and several personal symbols including a lightning bolt, a stag, a star and small woodland animals. Ron's was similar; bearing his name, a bird and a bonfire. The boys were just admiring the cat and water fall design on Hermione's when Neville and Draco gasped at the same time. Draco's ball was completely smooth except for a small snake etched around an emerald, but he had been watching Neville's ball.  
  
"What on earth?" Draco asked flabbergasted.  
  
"Well done Mr. Longbottom" Genevieve said clapping him on the shoulder. "Well done indeed!"  
  
Neville held up the glistening object so the others could see. Its entire surface was covered in delicate carvings depicting a multitude of scenes. A hunter, a healer, a man praying, another fighting were interwoven together with curly vines and leaves. But these vines, on closer inspection, were actually words in Latin and ancient runes. In the heart of the pattern, just like the others, was a precious stone. In this case a flawless diamond. It was truly a magnificent work of art.  
  
Everyone stared enraptured in its beauty before Crystal asked a question.  
  
"What are these?"  
  
Genevieve retrieved a similar ball from her bag for a demonstration.  
  
"These gather, focus and amplify the magic that is inside and around you. We've created these so you can feel Old Magic, making it a tangible experience." She held the ball in her fist allowing the stone to peek out between her index and middle finger. With intense concentration she pointed it at the work station and levitated it several feet into the air. She continued explaining. "They can also be used if you are too drained to do Old Magic by yourself. These are technically not categorized as wands and cannot be bought or sold as such. They are completely personal to you."  
  
Genevieve indicated they have a go, soon empty pots were levitating all around the room as everyone got used to them.  
  
"I know you were all thinking that Christmas would be time to relax, but you have an important assignment." Harry put down the shovel he'd been hovering to give her undivided attention, as did the others. A real assignment was something new for this class.  
  
"I'd like you to prepare a short oral presentation to be given the first Monday after the break. Here is a list of topics each of you may sign up for, or come up with one of your own." She placed a parchment in mid air, where it hung like it was tacked to a wall. "We won't have class next week so you may use the time to prepare. I suggest you start now while you may utilize the school resources before going home for the holiday."  
  
Genevieve then started to clean up the room while nine pairs of eyes scanned the floating parchment. Subjects ranged from the practical to the philosophical, each with a line waiting for someone to claim it.  
  
Harvest Laws Reap what you sow ________________ Nurturing the seed of Magic ___________ Preparing groundwork ______________ Human Habitat What is a wizards true home __________ Interdependence between Magic, Muggles and Mother Earth _______________ Responsibilities toward our fellow and lesser creatures ____________ Most magical places on Earth _________ How humans/creatures mark themselves and others _____________ Importance of family to survival _____________  
  
Neville was the first to ascribe his name to the parchment next to #2, followed by Crystal who chose #3. Hermione thought #5 sounded the most involved and quickly snatched it for herself, while Morgain signed next to #6. By the time the quill made it to Harry's hand only options 1 and 8 were left. Not entirely sure what "reaping what you sow" meant he became intrigued with the idea of marks so that became his assignment.  
  
******************  
  
After dinner Hermione went straight to the library eager to do research for the presentation, and Ron went along for help. He'd chosen the most magical places on Earth because it sounded the easiest but gave in to Hermione's teasing that it may be harder than he thought.  
  
Ginny, Harry and Morgain ate slowly and talked about what had just come out of the pots.  
  
"They are so pretty." Ginny was looking as hers while keeping it inside her school bag, so as not to parade it around. Hers featured a unicorn eating grass by a stream while several birds flew over head.  
  
"They are remarkable, Neville's blew me away though" said Morgain with a sigh.  
  
"Oooh, that was amazing. I wonder what all those words were." Ginny got a dreamy look in her eye just thinking about it. "And that diamond, it was huge. I just don't understand how they were engraved so beautifully while under all that dirt." Harry was at ease just listening and eating while the girls talked.  
  
"I'm sure they were magic seeds that responded to how much we talked to them, or maybe what we told them while they were growing" Morgain hypothesized. "But I'm glad Genevieve clarified they are not actually wands, I was beginning to worry."  
  
"Worry, why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because Genevieve's not allowed to use a wand of course" answered Morgain as if this were obvious.  
  
"She can't use a wand, why?" It was Ginny's turn to ask.  
  
"Because of what she is. It's your ministry's law, some restriction against the use of wands by creatures." Harry leaned forward confused.  
  
"But she's not a creature, she's.she's.Genevieve."  
  
"Of mostly boggart descent. She is, for all intents and purposes, a creature and therefore prohibited from wielding a wand. I was worried that if it was a wand the ministry would arrest her."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment and though it seemed to make sense intellectually he found it hard to accept emotionally. So, he did the one thing he could think of to verify all of this. Go to the library to ask Hermione.  
  
**************************  
  
"I agree with you Harry. Never thought of it that way and it's sort of hard to believe, but it makes sense." Hermione was tumbling the ideas around in her head hoping to smooth them out. "And if she's more creature than human it would explain why she's had to do the things she's done, her family too." Harry knew the ideas were still rough because Hermione's sentences were usually so well thought out, but at the moment they became a rambling string of seemingly unrelated thoughts. "I mean with her serving your family, and knowing ghosts and understanding nature and the way the ministry has always treated her like a house elf and her rapport with the house elves for that matter, not to mention the issues for the trial last year and legality to kill her on sight before she was pardoned and."  
  
"Are you going to throw a period in that run-on anytime soon?" Ron chided her. She threw him a menacing glare before retreating into the stacks.  
  
"So what do you think Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"I say, what does it matter? Whatever the classification she's still who she is." Ron shrugged back the urge to recite the lecture Harry had given him last year in regard to not judging the giants by what they are. Harry appreciated what was left unsaid, as much as what his friend did tell him.  
  
"You're right. It's just odd, thinking you know a person to find out they are not really a person."  
  
"She is a person, the way you and I think about it, just not according to the ministry. They can be a little slow on the uptake, but maybe they'll come around someday." Ron added with wisdom beyond his years.  
  
"Of course, you're spot on. I don't know why I let it bother me. She's wonderful, I've always liked her and Sirius likes her.hey do you think the ministry will freak if they tried to get married?"  
  
Hermione came around the corner carrying a large tome entitled 'creature rights', and interrupted.  
  
"Probably not. It says here that a wizard once got married to a mermaid."  
  
"Really?" Harry and Ron forgot their question in favor of 'The Tepid Tails of Mermaid Love'.  
  
"The relationship didn't work out because of the whole living underwater thing, but the ministry didn't stop it."  
  
********************* 


	11. Death Eaters bite the dust

Chapter Eleven  
  
The week before break was hectic and flew by too fast for Harry's liking. Only he and two first years were staying over the Holiday from Gryffindor house. The Weasley's and Grangers were quite adamant about spending time with their children this year despite Ron and Hermione's desire to stay.  
  
Harry was glad that Sirius had decided to commandeer Ron's bed so he wouldn't be alone in the tower for the entire Christmas break. He didn't even mind knowing that it was probably on Dumbledore's orders to keep him from breaking too many rules. The two of them played games, practiced dueling, and even sword fighting from time to time.  
  
Harry's favorite thing to do on these long wintry days and nights was listening as Sirius told him stories of when this room had been his own dorm. The marauders had planned their escapades at the desk that Dean now used and hid their precious map in the base of Ron's four poster bed when it had been Sirius'.  
  
Sirius also relished these times, reliving the experiences of his carefree youth. Though somewhat saddened that Harry's own education had been marred by Voldemort's return. On Christmas Eve they found themselves talking about the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff teams scheduled to play shortly after Christmas break.  
  
The knocking on the door was almost imperceptible at first, until the hand creating it gained some nerve and added a voice.  
  
"Harry, are you in there?" The woman's voice was muffled through the wood.  
  
"Yes." Harry answered by way of invitation.  
  
Slowly the door creaked open and long blond hair peeked in. Genevieve had displayed several emotions in front of Harry, control, depression, anger, happiness, among others, each of them extremely intense. As she slid into the room Harry was surprised to see her nervous and embarrassed made even more so when she saw Sirius. Her behavior starkly contrasted her apparel, a thick, rugged, wool lined leather traveling cloak.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt. I'll come back later." She turned to leave but Sirius answered.  
  
"No, I'll go if you want time alone."  
  
"You can stay if you wish," she seemed to want to say more but unable to form the words. Then all at once her demeanor shifted with a few deep breaths steeling her nerve. She fixed the men with a purposeful stare. This was the Genevieve Harry knew, so capable and confident. She glided across the room and sat next to Harry on his bed.  
  
"My parents and I had a tradition in which we opened our presents Christmas Eve. So, here." She snapped her fingers and held them out until a wooden crate she had left outside the door floated in to hover by her hand. It was nearly five feet long and two feet tall stuffed with loose dry straw that poked out between the boards. She set it on the ground between Harry and Sirius who looked curiously from the package to her and back.  
  
Harry tried to pry the board with his fingers, and invited Sirius to help him. Though they both received splinters for their effort and failed to loosen the lid. Genevieve giggled at them.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" asked Sirius, sucking in index finger, the latest casualty of his war with the wood.  
  
"You are both wizards, have wands and the ability to use them. Why not just."  
  
"Oh fine, be logical." Sirius said exasperated yet playful.  
  
Harry retrieved his wand from his bed side table and popped the lid off the box with a simple charm. The straw, relieved to be set free of its bounds, spilled onto the floor before Harry even touched it. He dug through it until his fingers struck something smooth and thin and in one simple motion brushed the straw away.  
  
"Pendragon" Harry whispered in unbelief.  
  
Dutifully the handcrafted broomstick reacted to its name and floated out of the box. The handle was so meticulously polished Harry could see a distorted reflection of the room in it and the twigs comprising the end were straight and sleek. Memories of the one day he'd flown this fantastic broom flooded him with exhilaration. He turned it over in his hands repeatedly until he found words.  
  
"But I thought it was lost in the forest, or broken for sure."  
  
"It seems to resemble its rider in that respect, Pendragon is a survivor."  
  
"Thank you." Harry finally managed to tear his eyes away from the fine workmanship to look at Genevieve. "I got you a present. Would you like to open it now or tomorrow?"  
  
"We'd better make it now."  
  
Harry placed his new broom carefully into Sirius' outstretched hand before opening his trunk, from which he pulled a small box wrapped in plain brown paper. She accepted it with an endearing smile and pulled off the twine that held it together. The paper fell away to reveal a gold cloak clasp of intertwined calla lilies and ivy, a pattern he knew to be her favorite.  
  
"This is exquisite Harry, thank you." She exchanged it for the one on her cloak with a wide smile while tears of mixed emotions threatened to fill her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Harry reddened slightly at the tender exchange but let Christmas excitement take over.  
  
"Dumbledore promised that tomorrow's feast will be the best ever, as there are so few students here. He said the house elves are working on a special surprise."  
  
"I'm sure you and Sirius will enjoy it." Genevieve said, refusing to look either man in the eye. Sirius had been quiet until now, letting Harry bond with the woman he'd grown to love, but this caught his attention.  
  
"What do you mean, won't you be there?" Sirius' brow furrowed in worry.  
  
"Dumbledore's asked me to go find Voldemort and see what he's up to first hand." Harry's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"You can't go, not now. It's Christmas."  
  
"Christmas is the reason I have to go. Growing up as Tom Riddle he always hated holidays because he was alone. So chances are he may do something careless or more likely ruthless because of it. The Aurors are not getting anywhere, we are all out of ideas for how to stop him. What we need now is more information and I'm the only one who can get close enough to get it without getting killed." Her tone was full of frustration tinted with fear.  
  
"But" Sirius rose to his feet trying to find a good excuse for her not to go, but couldn't find one.  
  
"I'll follow him as a bloody dormouse if I have to and stay safe. Don't worry about me I know how to take care of myself." Genevieve said firmly, standing inches away from his face.  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn't mean I won't worry. I love you it's my job to worry." Sirius stopped when the woman's eyes grew large and bright, and he realized what he said.  
  
"Y-you love me?" She questioned.  
  
"I've loved you for a long time now, just didn't know how to say it."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They quickly closed the gap between them and embraced. She buried her head into his shoulder, shuddering quietly. As they broke apart Sirius reached a hand out to Harry to include him in a group hug while Genevieve wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"I'll be back in a few days, hopefully with just the information we need to stop Voldemort."  
  
********************  
  
Christmas morning at Hogwarts was more spectacular than Dumbledore had promised. Harry opened his presents at the foot of his bed with Sirius. He'd gotten a new sweater from Mrs. Weasely. Hermione had left him a bag of chocolate frogs and mars bars. Ron had charmed a card to whistle Christmas tunes once the sun rose on December 25th. Harry had to be impressed with his friends creativity which more than made up for his lack of funds.  
  
Sirius also had a stash of gifts. Remus and Rebecca had gotten him an arm band that could detect Dark magic around him. Some girls from his past sent him trinkets with their pictures and floo numbers. These he tossed into the trash while shaking his head.  
  
"Sorry Ladies, not interested," he said after yet another picture present. Harry was highly amused.  
  
"It seems you've gone from chased convict to pursued bachelor in less than a year. Just goes to show what can happen when you get your name cleared and your picture in the paper." Harry chided.  
  
"Next time a reporter comes around I'll be sure to tell them I am spoken for." Another picture fell into the waste basket. "Well, it is nearly lunch time. Shall we see what's in store for us downstairs."  
  
The house elves had outdone themselves this time. Every inch of the castle had been decorated. Garland was strung between the portraits and around the hand rails leading down to the Entrance Hall, there a silvery glowing mist hung in the air. From it carols were quietly humming. The cloud hung low in the Great Hall too, also emitting cheerful hymns and it had the effect of masking the vast emptiness of the castle so one could no longer see the enchanted ceiling, making it a bit cozier.  
  
The only table in the great hall was a round one in the center, large enough to seat 20. Three Hufflepuffs were already there looking hungry. Roger Raven, the only representative from Ravenclaw, came in shortly after Harry.  
  
McGonagall entered singing along with the carols from the clouds wearing festive red robes along with Dumbledore in blue. Most of the other teachers had gone home to their families except for Snape with Veronica by his side. Remus and Rebecca were almost joined at the hip, talking excitedly, exchanging stories and loving glances making it easy to see why Genevieve set them up in the first place. Remus was wearing the new cloak Harry and Sirius had bought him.  
  
Every one found seats around the table and soon the air was thick with laughter. Even Snape forgot to be sour while they ate and told stories, aided by several pitchers of Butterbeer for the students and stronger spirits for the adults.  
  
Remus clanged his fork against his glass to call for everyone's attention. "I would like to make a little announcement to my friends around this table." He pulled Rebecca to standing and put his arm around her waist, as much out of affection as for help remaining upright while he was a bit tipsy. "Rebecca Marsh has graciously and mercifully agreed to spend the rest of her life with me.we're getting married." Cheers and congratulations lapped over the couple as they sat down.  
  
"How romantic." The Hufflepuff girls chanted with a sigh.  
  
"It was the most romantic proposal I'd ever heard, he got down on his knees last night and everything." Rebecca sighed. Veronica almost choked on her wine.  
  
"Well, all you have to compare it with was Harrison's!"  
  
Sirius perked his ears at the mention of Genevieve's late husband. Normally it was a taboo subject, but as Genevieve was not around he hoped to satisfy his curiosity with her friends.  
  
"I'm guessing there is a story behind that." He prodded.  
  
"O dear yes." Veronica and Rebecca said at the same time, then bubbled over laughing once they made eye contact. They argued for a minute as to who would tell it until resolving to tell it together. Harry marveled at how fluidly they could transition from one person to the other, such that even while watching it was hard to keep track of who said what.  
  
(Becca) "He wasn't such a bad guy, for a muggle. When they met he was a stand up comedian at the crummiest bar in town. What was it called?"  
  
(Nica) "Frankz. He tried to do magic tricks, cards, illusions that sort of thing. I dare say his act improved by leaps and bounds after Vieve became his assistant.  
  
(Becca) "It's legal in the states, to use magic that way because the muggles think they are there to see illusions anyway. His comedy was pretty good, that's what we liked best about him. No matter what, when he was around we were all in stitches."  
  
(Nica) "I didn't think that was enough for her to go and marry him based on a fortune cookie."  
  
Sirius interrupted briefly.  
  
"A fortune cookie? I didn't think she held much stock by divination let alone something like that."  
  
(Nica) "She doesn't, but from time to time she'll justify doing something with a fortune cookie." She turned to face Becca again. "Remember the time she was so depressed and we went through an entire bag of fortune cookies before we could find one that cheered her up." They laughed together at the memory. "Where were we, oh, why she married Harrison."  
  
(Becca) "You know she had to." She stopped when she saw eyes widen around the table. "Noooo, that didn't sound right, nothing like that. She didn't have the right papers to prove citizenship and the government was going to kick her out of the country.  
  
(Nica) "Harrison didn't want to break up the act so, how did he put it. 'let's make our deal more permanent', something like that. Then they go out to eat at the Japanese place on 5th street, with the great sauce."  
  
(Becca) "Oh, I love that sauce. You kept trying to date the cook to get the recipe." Nica tried to look scandalized and blushed for Snapes benefit, but he seemed to be enjoying the story.  
  
(Nica) "After diner her fortune cookie says, 'A deal', what was it again?"  
  
(Becca) "A good deal is coming your way, grab it."  
  
(Nica) "That's it, so she reads it, agrees to marry him and that's the whole mystery."  
  
(Becca) "At least, most of it anyway." The girls melted into laughter at some inside jokes that only needed small glances to tell. "Harrison was sweet. It was like they'd known each other for years, when it had only been weeks." Snape, much to the surprise of the group, sighed.  
  
"At least I can understand that. I felt the same way after just a few moments with Veronica. Like I knew everything there was to know about her." He picked up her wrist and kissed it tenderly.  
  
Harry wondered how much the potions professor had to drink, and from the glances around the table everyone else was thinking the same thing.  
  
Once Veronica repossessed her wrist, blushing brilliantly she smiled at her husband. "Maybe not everything, a girl has to keep one or two secrets to herself." She seemed to be considering continuing, when Snape pushed the issue.  
  
"And what have you been keeping from me." His voice was still tender but not one that wanted to be crossed.  
  
"Let's talk about it later, my dear." Veronica tried to strike up another conversation with Rebecca but Snape interrupted.  
  
"I want to know now." Angry and verging on drunk his tone was now demanding. Veronica protested until she quelled under his severe gaze. She leaned close to his ear and whispered quietly, though the effect was explosive.  
  
"You are a WHAT!" With strength born of adrenalin he stood and knocked the giant table over. Food and drink covered the rooms other occupants, while the table tipped toward Harry. "When.why didn't you tell me!" he yelled at his wife.  
  
"Wizards marry muggles all the time, and don't tell them until after. I thought it wouldn't matter that I was a vampire." The younger students not acquainted with Veronica shrank back.  
  
"That is no excuse for lying to me. I can not believe this, I never want to see you again!"  
  
Not waiting for a response he stormed from the room shouting profanities dripping with displeasure and contempt. It wasn't until after the room settled down that Rebecca noticed Harry laying on the stone floor in the fetal position, clutching his scar with both hands and sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
****************************  
  
After leaving Harry's dorm on Christmas Eve Genevieve flew through the forest toward the location the Death Eaters were last reported, less than 50 miles from the castle. She stumbled upon the camp before even she had expected it and back tracked quickly into the shadows.  
  
It was a large area with snow covered tents every few feet blending into the trees. An enchanted fire blazed in the center of it all near the door of the largest tent. Death Eaters wandered everywhere but close to that fire or the tent. That must be where Voldemort is, Genevieve thought to herself.  
  
Looking all around to make sure no one would discover her; Genevieve pulled a shiny new coin from her bag and inspected it closely. Content that it would do she held it inside her bag without allowing the coin to be sorted into its infinite depth.  
  
"Recodre", she whispered as it spun. "Alright Dumbledore," she continued careful to keep her voice low. "Since I have every intention of returning alive you are now on notice. I will not be in the mood to report to you when I get back." She did not hide the regret in her voice caused by missing Christmas with Sirius and Harry. "So, to appease your curiosity everything that I hear, you will hear in all its exquisite boredom and completeness. Currently we are outside the Death Eater encampment. While wandering around let's see how many conversations are going on that may be helpful to you and please note, I would rather be a fly on the wall in the Great Hall than here."  
  
Content that her displeasure had been voiced she transformed into a fly and buzzed around the camp. Most everything was quiet until sun rise and the only conversations that made it on the coin included the odd muggle- hating diatribe.  
  
When morning came the camp snapped to life. For people who like to work in darkness these Death Eaters are early risers, Genevieve thought curiously. Looking around they seemed to be preparing for an attack. She continued to fly around looking for more information when two new faces joined the bustling crowd. Lucius Malfoy had his son Draco close by carrying several scrolls and rolls of parchment. Genevieve kept tabs on them hoping for a break.  
  
"Come on Draco, hurry."  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco was having a hard time keeping up because he couldn't see the rough forest floor around the bundle he carried. They entered a tent on the out skirts of the camp before Mr. Malfoy said any more.  
  
"Alright Draco. You are in a very enviable position, but don't think for a moment that gives you the right to be cocky in front of our Master. You may or may not know something that the Dark Lord needs. Answer respectfully and quickly anything he may ask of you. Is that understood?" Mr. Malfoy snapped.  
  
"Yes, Father." Draco looked terrified, but didn't let his voice waiver in the slightest. Mr. Malfoy gazed upon his son with a critical eye before speaking again.  
  
"Get your notes in order then follow me." Draco rearranged a few of the scrolls in his bundle. When he unrolled one of them Genevieve saw they were the notes from her class. When he was done he gathered them up again and walked behind his father up to the large tent in front of the fire, with Genevieve close behind.  
  
The inside of the tent was sparsely furnished. Only three wooden benches and a table sat in the middle, at which Wormtail's replacement as gofer for Voldemort, a young man by the name of Scott Avery, was reviewing some maps. Genevieve flew above the table and attached herself to the roof for a good look of everything.  
  
"You are late" Avery accused them without looking up from the table.  
  
"My timepiece says we are right on time." Mr. Malfoy shot back. Draco placed his notes on the table next to the maps and waited nervously for his father's further instructions.  
  
"Bickering and back biting, just what I would expect from my servants." Lord Voldemort glided out of a shrouded corner and accepted the kneeling of the three men in the room. "Lucius, you say your boy was privy to a special class on Old Magic. Let us see how well he learned his lesson." Voldemort turned his gaze on Draco who could not get off his knees he was filled with so much fear. "Go on, boy." The Dark Lord demanded.  
  
"We learned that Old Magic is based on nature." Draco managed to stutter.  
  
"I know that. What did you learn to do with it?"  
  
"Wandless magic. Professor Carrington said that once we learn to do it properly we would no longer rely on traditional wands." He continued reciting, skipping the basics when Voldemort demanded he do so. Genevieve was impressed at how much the boy had retained from the first term, although she felt sorry for him as well while hours passed and he was still regurgitating what he had learned.  
  
Taking a risk, Genevieve flew down to see what she could make out of the maps Avery was still studying. Upon closer inspection they were of two separate places. One was a muggle town, the center of it an orphanage Genevieve supposed was where Voldemort grew up as Tom Riddle. The other was Hogsmeade and Hogwarts castle, at least the outskirts of it as both locations were technically unplottable. Avery was meticulously writing their plan in the margins. Two Death Eaters were going to be sent to the orphanage. While there they would kill and destroy everything in the vicinity, thus distracting the ministry. After the Christmas feast, when everyone was lethargic from eating too much food, the rest of the Death Eaters would attack Hogwarts. It's sparse staffing and students should prove easy pickings for their large army and then Hogwarts would belong to Voldemort.  
  
Genevieve whispered quietly what she was reading to record it on the coin. Looking up Draco was just showing the ball he had grown to an overly eager Voldemort.  
  
"Sorry Dumbledore, no time to warn you just yet, but don't worry, I have an idea." She landed softly on Voldemort's shoulder blade and crept as close to his ear as she could without being seen.  
  
"Hello Tommy." She buzzed.  
  
"What! Who's there?" Voldemort turned around and Lucius pulled Draco a step back while his master raised his wand to thin air. They could not hear Genevieve's taunting.  
  
"Oh, is little Tommy Riddle scared?"  
  
"Who has invaded my tent?" Voldemort roared. He shot curses of increasing intensity at a beam of light that had leaked into the tent, ripping a hole through the material.  
  
"You never liked Holidays did you, Enigma. Sorry, you never liked being called that." Voldemort's wand erupted with more curses stunning a Death Eater passing by. Lucius tried to entreat his master to explain his behavior but was instantly silenced with a glare from those red eyes.  
  
"I don't know who you are or how you got here, but prepare to die, slowly and painfully." Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he appraised each object in the room. A mouse scampering across the floor was soon met with "Avada Kedavara."  
  
"Poor, mouse. You'll have to look higher than that to find me." Genevieve continued her mocking.  
  
"I shall find you." He stood in the hole he had created in the side of his tent and ordered near by Death Eaters to secure the perimeter. "Speak to me. What do you want?"  
  
Genevieve knew he only wanted her to keep talking so he could follow her voice, but gave him want he wanted.  
  
"You should have thought about what I wanted before you killed my family, as well as countless others. Now, I get my revenge."  
  
"Crucio, Crucio." Voldemort shouted pointing his wand at random targets. He continued, without caring that his followers were dropping like flies, writhing in the dirt. Lucius and Draco looked at each other with matched expressions that clearly said 'he's gone mad'.  
  
"Nice try, icle Tommy poo." Voldemort stormed back into the tent still searching for his insulter.  
  
"Come out and fight like a man." He commanded.  
  
"No, as much fun as that sounds I think I'll just stay inside your head. It's quiet interesting in here, though you may want to try dusting from time to time. The cob webs are getting out of hand." From the safety of her perch Genevieve rather enjoyed goading Voldemort. She levitated a few objects in the room and laughed as he murdered each one with Avada Kedavera.  
  
"Now that's what I call over kill." Genevieve didn't care much for her bad pun, and neither did Voldemort. Spells flew from his wand as fast as he could cast them, until the tent fell in on him. Draco managed to untangle himself from the falling material but Lucius was not so fortunate. Looking back Draco saw his father's face grow ridged and he fell to the earth surrounded by green light. The young Slytherin almost stopped to save the fallen body but scrambled behind a log when Voldemort stepped through a new tear in the tent.  
  
The man looked beyond murderous. Confusion ran as fast as the campers could flee their deranged master. He killed anything that moved, whether it be man, beast or rustling leaves in the trees. Were it possible he would have killed the wind.  
  
Genevieve started to fly away, secure in the knowledge that his depleted force could not hope to invade Hogwarts when she saw Draco peek out from his hiding place. Voldemort still livid raised his wand to the movement and shouted "crucio." Light ruptured from his wand toward its victim, while Genevieve, retook human form and beat it there without waiting to hear which curse it was.  
  
Pushing the boy out of the way she raised her hands to the encroaching curse. It slowed slightly, but built in intensity when Voldemort saw her standing there. He kept his wand outstretched to fortify his effort, wishing only that it had been the killing curse. Draco's normally immaculate robes were now covered in filth as he lay on the ground watching the power struggle. Genevieve had now managed to push the curse back a few feet and chanced a look in Draco's direction. "Run, Draco." She yelled, so he did.  
  
"You will die, painfully and at my hand I swear it." Voldemort cackled. A gleam caught Genevieve's eye, a Death Eater was stirring.  
  
"Not today, Tom." She smiled viciously at her foe then swiftly changed the angle of her hands from pushing back the curse to redirecting it toward the movement. The curse shot through her hands burning them deeply but there was not time to care. Grabbing her broom she exploded into the air, zig zagging to avoid further curses, until she was far enough away to fall to the damp earth and pass out from pain and exhaustion. 


	12. Ravenclaws and Slytherins are Loyal too

Goldenfire: This ones for you!!!! You have renewed my faith in humanity and therefore are rewarded with Order of Merlin Second Class and a trunkful of chocolate frogs. Thank you.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
"Professor! Professor!" Genevieve heard a panicked voice deep within her sub-conscious and had difficulty rousing. "Professor Carrington!" The voice sounded familiar. "Genevieve!" A hand touched her shoulder, burning like a hot iron. The pain gave cause to awaken and a pale face slowly came into focus. "Thank goodness, Professor." Draco Malfoy tugged on Genevieve's arm but it wouldn't move, nor could she get any part of her body to obey commands.  
  
"What happened?" Genevieve was trying to remember why she was laying on a damp forest floor.  
  
"The Dark Lord went berserk. He cursed everyone around him, but you stopped it."  
  
"Oh, I remember now. Is it still Christmas?"  
  
"Yes, but barely." No sunlight leaked through the canopy of trees so it must be night, but what time she could not tell.  
  
"Professor, what are we going to do?" Draco swallowed what was left of his pride to ask such a question.  
  
"We shouldn't be far from Hogwarts. I remember seeing it just over the trees on my broom."  
  
"I don't have my wand, so I can't get you there."  
  
"You don't need a wand, remember." Draco was nervous. He'd been the worst in the class when it came to wandless magic under calm circumstances, let alone what he had just experienced. No matter how many times he tried to focus and perform the levitating charm the image of You-Know-Who, with his blazing red eyes, pointing a wand at him kept interfering. He couldn't do it.  
  
"Calm down Draco, here is what you are going to do." Even prostrate on the ground Genevieve could command respect. "Reach into my bag, is there a coin still spinning there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Grab it. Take my broom and get that coin to Dumbledore then come back with help."  
  
"But, you'll be alone."  
  
"Don't think about that, just focus on your goal. Oh, and Draco," she added before he left.  
  
"Yes, professor."  
  
"Mark yourself a path, so you don't forget where I am."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Malfoy picked up a sharp rock and set off scrapping arrows in the bark of the trees every so often to create something he could follow back to her location. All the while an unbidden internal struggle flared.  
  
'Is my father really dead?'  
  
'Most probably'  
  
'But why did he have to die. He was just standing there'  
  
'The Dark Lord'  
  
'But my father was faithful to the Dark Lord, as were the other men there. Why would he kill his own supporters?'  
  
'You know the answer to that.'  
  
'No, I don't. We did everything He commanded of us. I even dropped the issue when He told me not to worry about what Potter said about the muggle- born thing. He told me to learn and I learned. He told me to report and I did. What is my thanks, He kills my father. It's like he doesn't even care what happens to the people who support him.'  
  
'See, you knew.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Why the Dark Lord killed your father and all those men.he did not care.'  
  
'Not even about the people who put him in power?"  
  
'Correct. You would have been dead to.'  
  
'That's right. Why aren't I? Oh, I remember, that Carrington creature got in the way. Why did she do that?'  
  
'Maybe because she cares what happens to you.'  
  
'Oh.'  
  
Draco felt even more motivated to get to the castle and picked up the pace, still marking the trees as he went.  
  
*********************  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, may I have a word with you." Madam Pomphrey asked, pulling him away from the group surrounding Harry's hospital bed. He had calmed down but hadn't woken up since the incident in the Great Hall. Sirius, Remus, and Rebecca continued discussing in quiet tones what could have happened.  
  
"What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked once they were secure in her office.  
  
"Bad news. I've been through almost every book in my arsenal and can not find anything that will wake him. I can't even be sure what happened to him."  
  
"My best guess is that Voldemort is behind this somehow. But my talismans tell me that he is not on the grounds. I've already notified my contacts and they are at high alert. We won't know more until Harry wakes up, which I suspect he will only do when he's ready."  
  
Dumbledore joined the impromptu planning meeting that had evolved around the foot of Harry's bed which now included McGonagall and Snape. With no real information to go on, even hours later they came to the same conclusion as Dumbledore, just have wait until Harry woke up. But they wouldn't have to.  
  
A voice echoed through the expansive halls and ricocheted into the hospital wing.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore! Dumbledore!" Quick footsteps ran every which way and the throng went to meet them.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing here?" Remus asked when he saw him. Draco's hair carried no hint that it had been sleekly combed back this morning and his robes and face were grimy and torn. He reeked of sweat and filth and had trouble breathing.  
  
"It's Professor Carrington. She's been hurt by You-Know-Who and is in the forest." He leaned over to catch his breath with the intention of sitting on the floor but Sirius grabbed him by the lapel and raised him face to face.  
  
"Where is she? Is she still in danger?"  
  
"I marked a path with arrows on the trees so we can find her. She's far enough from You-Know-Who that she should be safe." Snape nearly hexed Sirius for man-handling his favorite pupil like that. Once he had removed Draco and was standing nearer to Dumbledore he asked for more details.  
  
"It was horrible. The Dark Lord was just fine, I mean his usual self I guess and then out of nowhere he starts cursing everything. Not just small stuff either, full blown dark magic, unforgivables. He tortured or killed anything that moved. I watched as he murdered my father." Draco shuttered. His pride made it difficult to explain how he had been spared and even more so when he couldn't perform the charm to levitate Genevieve to bring her back. This part reminded him of the delivery he was asked to make.  
  
"Professor Carrington told me to give you this Professor." Dumbledore accepted the coin graciously then turned to Sirius.  
  
"As much as you may want to go searching for her now may I suggest waiting a few hours for daylight so that young Mr. Malfoy may have a chance to rest and the path will be easier to follow." Sirius nearly yelled in protest before the headmaster added.  
  
"Genevieve is friends with many forest creatures who are no doubt tending to her at this very moment. She will be fine, but you may not be in that forest at night." Sirius agreed, but not without sufficiently sulking and demanding to stay in the infirmary next to Harry. Everyone else dispersed to their chambers to go to sleep except for Dumbledore who spend the rest of the night listening to what the coin had to say.  
  
***********************  
  
Sirius leapt out of bed when the sun crested over the mountains spilling sunlight into the infirmary. Harry still lay unconscious though restful in the next bed. He hurried to awaken Remus, then Rebecca. He had expected he'd have to awaken Snape in order to retrieve Draco from the Slytherin common room but was pleasantly surprised to find the young Slytherin by the front door, polishing his broomstick, ready to go.  
  
Draco's scratches in the trees were an invaluable tool leading them straight to the place Genevieve had last been. Though they could not see her through a mass of animals. Centaurs, fairies, wolves and even Unicorns dashed around at a frenzied pace. It was the fairies that first noticed the new arrivals on the scene, alerting three wolves who stepped forward to growl before the head Centaur spoke to them.  
  
"I command you to leave here at once, humans." The Centaur spat the last word like an insult.  
  
"Great, twice in one year I have to talk my way past death threats to get to her." Sirius muttered under his breath. Remembering his Care of Magical Creatures lessons from when he was at school he bowed and spoke reverently to the majestic beast.  
  
"My name is Sirius Black. The woman I love was reported to be around here. Have you seen her?" The centaur carefully considered the wizard before answering.  
  
"Here is none a human would seek or dare to love, because only Creatures are present." Sirius proceeded with caution.  
  
"She is a creature and a woman. A boggart by the name of Genevieve."  
  
"And you, Human, love this creature?" The idea seemed to intrigue the massive beast.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And does she love you."  
  
"She has told me she does."  
  
"The forest creatures will accept this." The Centaurs hooves backed away and he motioned for the others to do the same. Where there was once a cacophony of fir and flesh, now only one body remained. Genevieve's traveling cloak covered her like a blanket. She was curled up so tightly her knees nearly touched her face and her arms hung haphazardly from her body. Most concerning of all was her translucent flesh through which the forest floor could be seen. Sirius kneeled next to her body careful not to touch it.  
  
"Genevieve, Dear, can you hear me?" Genevieve's flesh became more solid in response though she did not stir. "I have come to take you back to the castle, don't worry. Everything will be ok." He magicked up a stretcher and caused it to hover next to his wand. He mounted his broom and flew ever so slowly and carefully away from the watchful animals, to the Hogwarts infirmary.  
  
**********************  
  
As soon as the reconnaissance party had returned to the castle and Genevieve was in the caring, though ineffectual, hands of Madam Pomfrey Dumbledore played for them the relevant parts of the coin recording. When finished the Headmaster remained quiet, staring into the shocked faces of all the adults in the room, whose only notable absence was Veronica. Sirius, seemed the most shocked, but was first to engage his vocal chords.  
  
"Tell me, why wasn't she sorted into Gryffindor?" Dumbledore shook his head and laughed,  
  
"Yes, one would think that someone capable of taunting Voldemort would be so sorted."  
  
"I can't believe she did that." Rebecca muttered over and over again.  
  
"It's a wonder she isn't dead." Professor McGonagall solemnly intoned then changed her concern to the purpose of the mission. "Did she hear anything about the Traveler's Watch?"  
  
"She probably didn't, but the coin did." Dumbledore flipped the coin again, this time near the ceiling. He levitated himself to meet it at eye level then pushed it with his hand across the room to skip ahead. The room waited, hearing only the chirping of crickets and occasional buzz of Genevieve's fly wings, until a bone chilling voice could just barely be heard.  
  
"Avery" it hissed "I trust all is in order for tomorrows attack."  
  
"Yes, Master. May I be permitted to ask a question."  
  
"I'm a feeling generous this evening. You may."  
  
"If. Once this plan has become victorious will there still be a need for the arrangements in May."  
  
"Ah Scott. Your father would be proud with your ability to think ahead." The Dark Lord praised. "It depends entirely on the ministry and if their plans remain constant." Voldemort's laughed a low hiss to conclude the conversation. Buzzing wings and cricket chirps were again the only sound until Dumbledore grabbed the coin and landed softly on the floor.  
  
"Trelawney was right?" Snape coughed, as though the words insulted his intelligence.  
  
**********************  
  
Two days of silence pervaded the castle. Harry and Genevieve were still interned in their separate states of unconsciousness under Madam Pomfrey's watchful eye. Draco had gone home for his father's funeral and the teachers worked side by side in the library for a way to stop Voldemort now that they had a dead line.  
  
Professor McGonagall was in especially poor spirits as she leafed through decaying scrolls in her search. Now she remembered what it was like to be a student having studied too hard with eyes that glazed over. She looked out the window to watch the snow flurries for a moment before returning to her task. It was difficult work because in addition to reading what was on each page, the frail parchment had to be handled with care or else it would crumble to dust.  
  
Meticulously unrolling the next few inches led to a startling discovery. The language changed from Olde English to one she didn't recognize. It was written in swirling patterns around pictures of plants and animals. It was beautiful to look at even if she could not decipher the language. She cast a few protective spells on it to stabilize the fragile paper before studying it closer. In the lower right hand corner was a life size drawing of the Traveler's watch.  
  
Excitement flooded her veins and she let out a "whoopee" of delight. Snape, Sirius and several Aurors rushed to her side.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sirius.  
  
"I think this is just the clue we've been looking for." She found several blank rolls of parchment and asked Professor Flitwick to initiate a copy quill charm before leaving to find Dumbledore.  
  
***************************  
  
The aged Headmaster was found in the darkened infirmary where he had been summoned by the nurse. He held up a hand to quiet Professor McGonagall before she broke the spell of silence, then pointed to Harry's bed. Harry was peacefully sleeping cradled in Genevieve's arms. She caressed his hair and murmured words of comfort while rocking him gently.  
  
McGonagall was most surprised because it appeared Genevieve was also sleeping. Dumbledore motioned for her to leave before he answered her inquiring look.  
  
"Poppy tells me that Harry was having another nightmare, but before she got out of her office Genevieve instinctively cared for him without waking herself."  
  
"She is a remarkable creature. And so loyal you would think she had served Harry all her life."  
  
"Very much so. Loyalty has been bred into her blood. It's hard to tell where duty ends and choice begins, although I know she genuinely cares for the boy. But I don't believe that is why you came up here Minerva."  
  
"Indeed. Our search has proven fruitful at last. I have found a scroll that references the watch, but no one seems able to place the language. We were hoping you would have some insight."  
  
"I'll take a look, lead the way."  
  
*****************************  
  
One look at the scroll and Dumbledore made his way straight back to the infirmary leading a trail of surprised and confused adults.  
  
"Genevieve." He whispered shaking her shoulder gently, so as not to wake Harry.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Genevieve, I need you to look at something in the library."  
  
"Mmmm. What is it?" She stretched before she realized Harry was in her lap then carefully slid out from under him as though he were still a baby. He opened one eye briefly but closed it again when she brushed his hair and hummed softly in his ear. She pulled her bag and cloak over her pajamas and followed out the door.  
  
They were halfway down the staircase by the time Dumbledore finished explaining what McGonagall had found.  
  
"Let's see then." She reviewed the copy of the original for a moment, flipping through the multiples. "How many did you make?" She asked accusingly.  
  
"Five." Flitwick answered.  
  
"Of something this dangerous!" She wadded up three copies and incinerated them in her hand against outcries from the librarian and teachers for starting a fire in the library and arguing that extra copies might be helpful. Genevieve just waited until the complaints diminished and spent the time searching in her bag. She pulled out a bottle of her orange potion and took a drink before retrieving her class box of rare coin disks. Her voice when she continued verged on conspiratorial.  
  
"This parchment was written by a powerful wizard by the name of Yomder, you can tell by the symbol in the upper left hand corner in addition to his habit of hooking the ends of this 'Y' character here. Yomder's skills as a practitioner of Old Magic were unrivaled in his time." She spilled the coins from the box onto the table and compared the pictures on each one to similar notations on the parchment with the audience still at rapt attention.  
  
"We studied this type for years, trying to break the code until we realized we were going about it the hard way. Wizards and witches of the day who wrote coded scrolls such as this usually carried with them a key. a coin disk to be precise that lifts the scrambling layer off the top allowing the bottom to be read more easily. The trick is to find the right coin." As she was explaining this while releasing several candidate coins over the scroll to no effect. Coin after coin fell to the table with a clatter, failing to unlock the secrets. Finally, the smallest coin with a hole in the center resonated over the parchment when it was released.  
  
Ghostlike layers of gibberish rose into the air exposing more intelligible levels beneath. Genevieve studied closely the runes, pictographs and illustrations while the others looked on. With fluency the ancient languages professor would have envied she read through its contents with wide and nervous eyes. She slammed down the coin and sunk into the nearest chair rubbing her forehead.  
  
"What did it say?" Sirius pressed.  
  
"What didn't it say? Yomder apparently made these watches and that explains how it was done. There is no way to stop someone from using it, but it is possible to confound the watch and the one using it, which redirects them to a different place by utilizing 'Blinding Emotions'. When one is inflicted with one of these the watch will not work properly."  
  
"Blinding Emotions?" A voice much younger than any of the professor's queried. Harry was standing beside the stacks clutching his school robes.  
  
"Mr. Potter. What are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"I'm not sure why I was in bed." Harry shrugged. "The last thing I remember was Snape swearing he never wanted to see Veronica again." Dumbledore filled Harry in on recent events while Genevieve, shocked, questioned Snape.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"She was not what she appeared to be."  
  
"Who is." She asked rhetorically. "But what happened." Snape puffed himself up and gave her a furious stare.  
  
"Did you know she is a vampire?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you didn't bother to tell me?" Snape accused. This set Genevieve off.  
  
"First of all, you selfish single minded git, Veronica is one of the most decent people I know who has never hurt a human. Second of all, I seem to remember you begging her to marry you despite her and my protests during which time you called me a lot of rude names before demanding I bugger off. You were the one who wouldn't wait to get to know her before sweeping her off her feet and down the isle. She loved you too, but now I see it was misplaced affection as you seem to possess no redeeming qualities to make you worthy of so good a Lady."  
  
The air around her crackled as she spoke, punctuating each insult. "Where is she?" Genevieve demanded. Rebecca stepped forward as she was the only one who knew.  
  
"She's been sleeping in our room."  
  
Genevieve herded her coins off the table and back into their box, before running up the stairs to check on her friend. Professor McGonagall, watching her leave the room, turned to speak privately with Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, I would say extraordinarily Loyal. Perhaps to a fault." Dumbledore merely nodded in agreement. 


	13. Grieving and Insights

Chapter Thirteen  
  
Genevieve remained sequestered in her room for the remainder of the break. Harry and Sirius tracked down Dobby in the kitchens hoping the elf could tell them if she was alright.  
  
"Mrs. Carrington has been reading the scroll and helping her friend. She is a good friend to the sad vampire." Dobby refused to say more, and Rebecca was even more tightly lipped about the goings on in their room.  
  
All considered, Harry was glad when vacation was over and classes resumed. Although it took nearly five hours to get his friends caught up to speed regarding the holidays events.  
  
"So, do you think we're still giving our presentations today?" Ron asked.  
  
"Probably, if not to Genevieve than may one of the other teachers." Harry answered.  
  
"I hope it's not Snape." Ron shuddered to think, remembering the last time Snape had substituted defense against the dark arts and tried to fail everyone in the class.  
  
Genevieve was there at the appointed hour, though she was quite distracted pouring over her own notes and translations from the scroll. But presentations went on as planned. Much to everyone's surprise Draco Malfoy volunteered to be first.  
  
"To be honest, I've had to completely rewrite my speech since the holiday. I chose "Importance of family to survival" as my topic. I used to think that Family only consisted of pedigree charts and power. That to honor ones family was important above all other things. That no matter what my family was right and by following them I would survive. But that is not the case.  
  
"I can no longer precisely define what a family is, or how it is supposed to work. They seem to be based more on love and togetherness than blood lines. Devotion as well as a sense of self-sacrifice seems to be the foundation on which the concept is built. That everyone is willing to maintain the family's well being while the family supports the individual efforts. It is important to survival because of the strengthening properties of groups. Mostly a family just cares what happens to its members."  
  
Draco's speech was heart felt if not eloquent, met with a round of applause from his classmates. His ordeal over the holiday had touched him in a deep way, causing him to climb out of the darkness he had accepted and take a few blinking steps toward light. Still, he was unsure of what he was looking at and felt extremely vulnerable for the first time in his life.  
  
Hermione had been right; Ron's topic did prove difficult as most books on the subject of magical places held conflicting views. So, he had compiled his own list. He surprised everyone by including the Burrow near the top of the list, but his reasoning was sound.  
  
"The Burrow is one of the most magical places on earth for me. In our humble home I have found the strength to face each day and the lessons and encouragement, not to mention the people that make life worth living. From it and the heritage it represents I draw from deep wells of power that fuels my magic."  
  
Ginny, after refuting several references that argued a wizard's true place was in positions of power concluded that it was actually anywhere there were people who cared for them.  
  
Neville and Crystal combined their presentation since their topics were so similar. After a quick object lesson in which they sped up the growth of a seed they likened the natural process to learning and retaining magic. Should the ground or the person be unreceptive the seed would not grow. If neglected or unpracticed the plant grows wild or dies, as would magic. Even once the seed has matured if it is cut off from its source of nutrients it too will die. They ended with a spectacular show, in which their seed withered, rotted and disintegrated in a matter of minutes. When they finished and Genevieve awarded them full credit Neville got so excited he kissed Crystal on the cheek. Both of them blushed before returning to their seats, still holding hands.  
  
Roger the Ravenclaw was next and true to the reputation of his house, he had a very well thought out presentation. Having chosen his own topic titled "The Law of Opposition" he explained that everything in the world has an opposite. Roger sited books of both magical and muggle origin, concentrating greatly on Sir Isaac Newton's laws of motion. "Every action has and equal and opposite reaction." He drew diagrams on the chalk board explaining inertia, friction and forces that play their roles in motion. He spent that later part reciting notable opposites in the world. He listed black and white, male and female, good and evil, and magical objects that have opposites. A lighter and a puter outer. The mirror of Erised and a mirror of Daerd (Desire and Dread). It was his next statement that caught Genevieve's attention.  
  
"The world maintains a delicate balance through careful utilization of opposites. In potions and other magical sciences opposites can be used to cancel each other out, creating antidotes for poisonous potions or rendering cursed objects inert." Genevieve knocked her chair to the floor she stood up so fast, then papers scattered around the room as she jumped over her desk to stand in front of Roger.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your last line, say it again."  
  
"In potions and other magical sciences opposites can be used to cancel each other out, creating antidotes for poisons or rendering cursed objects inert." Roger repeated nervously. Genevieve was so happy she kissed Roger on the top of his head.  
  
"Mr. Raven, you are a genius. Fifty points to Ravenclaw for, oh I don't know.brilliance." Every student stared at her confused. Genevieve had never awarded or taken house points before, and though her behavior was usually more casual than the other professors, kissing a student was bizarre even for her. She summoned the scattered papers into her bag with a wave of a hand and scribbled a note she placed on Hermione's desk.  
  
"Interested in some extra credit Miss. Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Gather everything you can find on this subject in two days." She tapped the paper and then grabbed her broom leaning on the back wall. As she opened the window Draco stood up.  
  
"Aren't you going to give the rest of us a chance for extra credit? It's only fair."  
  
"Life isn't fair, nor would you want it to be." She paused for a moment and then gave in. "Alright. House elves have more magic in their little finger than an average wizard could get out of a wand. Find out why." She twirled her broom like a baton once, caught and mounted it in one fluid motion, then was out the window in a flash, leaving behind nine bewildered students.  
  
*********************  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Sirius asked Harry when the trio had explained Genevieve's odd behavior.  
  
"No, like I said she just kissed Roger, gave extra credit assignments and flew out the window" replied Harry. "I'm not sure I've ever seen a Ravenclaw completely lose the ability to reason. Roger left the classroom in a daze babbling about it."  
  
"But she reacted to a phrase about opposites canceling each other out. What was the extra credit?"  
  
"Why house elves are so powerful." Ron paraphrased.  
  
"Except for me." Hermione offered. "She gave me a research assignment about" she dug through her bag for the parchment Genevieve had given her, "segregare a' victorium. She wrote it on a pass to the restricted section which makes me a little nervous."  
  
"You'd better do as she asks. I'll tell Dumbledore and we'll see if we can get her back here before she tries to take on You-Know-Who all by herself. We'll gather all the teachers tomorrow night to hear what you've found out so far."  
  
*********************  
  
"Sorry Elden, but I can only stay the night." Genevieve sat in her own living room with her elderly friend sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"I wish there was something more I could do to help." Elden offered.  
  
"At the moment, knowing that all my friends here are in your capable hands is all I need." She smiled and turned her attention toward the swirls of foam and marshmallows floating in the dark liquid. "I just needed a few of my things and will be off tomorrow. Didn't want to risk a portkey again and that long in bird form really gets to me." She jerked her head to each side, cracking her neck, before focusing again on the chocolate.  
  
"How is she?" Elden ventured.  
  
"Veronica? I never thought it was possible for her to have a broken heart. She's coming home soon, it's just too painful for her to be there, running into that." Genevieve got angry just thinking about Snape, caught herself and calmed down. "He's not worth demeaning myself by swearing. Sure she probably should have told him about being a vampire, but he swore they were so in 'love' nothing could come between them, she thought it wouldn't matter. I don't want to get caught up in it anymore" Genevieve sighed, "there are other issues I need to think about now."  
  
"How bad is it over there?" asked Elden.  
  
"The Death Eaters aren't quite beating down the door, but almost."  
  
"I got a letter from Rebecca yesterday. She told me what you did at the camp."  
  
"And?" Genevieve asked, waiting for her mentors concerns.  
  
"A little unorthodox," he smiled at her. "It took a lot of guts and I'm proud of you."  
  
"You know just what to say to make me feel better Elden."  
  
"Of course, that's what I do best." Elden said with a wink. "Let me know if you need anything before I go to bed." He walked across the room to the hall.  
  
"Will do. Oh, Elden."  
  
"Yes Vieve?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, my old friend." He smiled before retiring to his room leaving Genevieve alone with her chocolate and her thoughts.  
  
Startled by a tap on the window, she scurried to open it. A large owl hopped in exhausted but presented its bundle before collapsing.  
  
"I know how you feel." She told the bird, gently stroking it while breaking the Hogwarts seal on the letter it delivered. After reading though its contents with a deep sigh she collected her things to leave.  
  
"Elden, I have to go back." Genevieve called through his bedroom door. Elden opened it wearing sky blue pajamas and matching nightcap.  
  
"What right now?" By way of explanation she held up the letter so he could see the Hogwarts seal.  
  
"A bit sooner than I would have wished, but I still have one more stop before returning to England."  
  
************************  
  
"Segregare a' victorium, Victory from Division or roughly translated divide and conquer is based on the fact that the body is made of more parts than just flesh and bone. In addition to a spirit there is a 'life essence' where the potential for longevity is stored. It acts like a timer, dictating how much time a person lives, barring an unnatural or premature death. You-Know-Who, probably tampered with his life essence in an effort achieve his seeming immortality. What I have found, is that there exists an extremely complicated spell and potion combination that can separate the body and spirit from the life essence then ensnare the later. The result is permanent and irrefutable death.  
  
"I read that this is preferable to just an entrapment charms because those can be wielded by others to gain power, while whatever object used in this is perfectly harmless when handled. The greatest drawback is that it requires a willing sacrifice of someone with a similar or longer expected life span as the person being killed to counteract the evil. It has been used four times successfully in history but it takes a lot of planning and time to prepare."  
  
Hermione got down from the make shift podium of stacked books that had been erected in a library study room. The assembly, consisting of those faculty and students trusted by Dumbledore, shifted in their seats realizing this was the closest they had to a workable plan for the destruction of Voldemort. But the dire consequences and demands on those carrying out the arrangement would be more than difficult.  
  
Dumbledore wiped his half moon glasses on his robe before he stepped behind the podium to continue the briefing after Hermione's lecture.  
  
"Sirius has sent for Genevieve to come back as soon as possible. In the mean time, we need to find a way to lure Voldemort to a specific place where Segregare a' victorium can be performed. I'm open to any suggestions.  
  
Dumbledore continued when no-one was forthcoming. "We have most of the ingredients, baring a few rare liquids. Fortunately we have the instructions in their entirety as well as the best resources and people anywhere. Voldemort's actions so far seem despite, vengeful, and not entirely well planned. He's already lost his patience once at Christmas, attempting an impromptu attack on the castle, which was thwarted only because we were fortunate enough to have someone there at the right time and place. Perhaps we can force his hand to do it again, this time on our terms. I have full confidence that with proper organization and foresight, we will be victorious."  
  
Dumbledore stepped down and opened the forum to anyone with an idea. They bantered back and forth for hours until flecks of thoughts came together to create a plausible approach.  
  
***************************  
  
Sirius had set up a network of charms to detect when a boggart was approaching the castle, so to be ready when Genevieve came. Nine o'clock Saturday night his preparation was rewarded when the arm band he was wearing gently vibrated. A quick scan of the night sky pinpointed her location as the largest white bird he'd ever seen glided toward the front doors, where he was waiting.  
  
"You kissed a student!" Sirius accused Genevieve when she lumbered into the entrance hall.  
  
"Hello, nice to see you too," said Genevieve sarcastically. "I was just overly excited. No harm done." She explained.  
  
"No harm done. You've got a seventh year Ravenclaw with a serious crush on your hands. You don't see Professor McGonagall handing out kisses to her students who do well."  
  
"If she were, they would line up to fail her course." Genevieve shot back.  
  
Sirius stopped his inquisition to laugh at the mental image that conjured.  
  
"So, did you get the owl Dumbledore and I sent while you were on your last tryst."  
  
"Tryst, indeed. You make it sound like I was doing something less than appropriate."  
  
"Well, you kiss a student and fly out the window. It doesn't give me too many clues to go on, so my imagination has to take over."  
  
"Sirius Black, I am shocked." Though she really wasn't.  
  
"Sure, but you changed the subject. Did you get the letter?"  
  
"I'm here aren't I?"  
  
"Good, because this plan is great."  
  
"I can't wait to hear the details of this 'great plan', but alas I'll have to. I'm beat and going to bed" her monotone voice revealed just how tired she was.  
  
"You can't leave now; I'm just getting to the good part." Sirius whined playfully.  
  
"I just flew as an albatross half way around the globe. The only reason I'm not asleep already is those bloody birds can sleep while they fly. My arms hurt, I'm tired, and nothing you say can come between me and my armoire." As she pushed past him he held up a roll of parchment for her to see. She stopped dead, staring at the diagrams and words moving around the page. As it finished Genevieve put her hands up and vehemently protested. Deep breathing gave away her obvious frustration.  
  
"No. You can not do that. I would not, could not with a fox or in a box, here or there. I will not do it."  
  
"Seuss. I show you a plan that is going endanger the lives of everyone in this castle while either saving the world or handing it on a silver platter to You-Know-Who and the best quote you can come up with is from Dr. Seuss."  
  
Sirius kept a straight face, but was inwardly shaking with laughter, while Genevieve shook with a completely different emotion.  
  
"I'm going to walk down the hall and fall into the first dark enclosed space I find. You had better hope you aren't the first one to wake me in the morning because it may seriously impede your ability to have children." She was as good as her word for only three steps away she melted through the key hole of an antique treasure chest.  
  
Sirius saw Dumbledore behind the pillar from where he had watched the whole exchange and together they walked up the stairs.  
  
"How did it go?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Genevieve wants You-Know-Who defeated. She'll agree to it later after a good nights sleep." Sirius slumped along with his hands in his pockets, still feeling bad for provoking Genevieve even though he knew it was the only way to get her to agree in the morning.  
  
"Are you alright Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, picking up on this behavior.  
  
"She is a smart woman, with a biting quick wit and a quote for every occasion."  
  
"That she is. But.I thought she could do better than Seuss." Dumbledore laughed with his younger friend, a twinkle in his blue eyes temporarily melting years off his age. 


	14. Stop the Presses

Chapter Fourteen Operation: Separation  
  
"You want me to do what exactly?" Morgain asked Harry.  
  
"Kiss me in front of a reporter, just on the cheek, but you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I could find someone else."  
  
"Boy, you are sure of yourself."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way."  
  
"You understand that after we do this rumors will fly around the wizarding world. What will everyone think?" Morgain was pacing across the room, racking her brain to come up with every reason not to go along with this.  
  
"That's kind of the objective, but I understand if you don't want to do it." Harry sounded dejected. "It's just, if rumors had to fly about me and a girl, I wanted it to be with someone I can at least stand to be around." He looked sheepishly through his bangs that had again grown too long.  
  
"You sure know how to charm a girl. Well, if it's for the good of the witch kind" she proceeded cautiously "I guess I can't refuse." Harry smiled nervously and then ran off to tell Sirius he has procured a 'girlfriend'.  
  
Morgain played her role very believably, stealing obvious glances at him during Potions so the Slytherins were sure to see. Compiled with the fact they still ate breakfast in the snidget tent most mornings, rumors did indeed spread through the school. And where there are rumors about Harry Potter's love life there is usually a reporter near by.  
  
Sunday morning Rita Skeeter arrived at the school under the pretense of doing a follow-up interview with Snape, who was giving her a tour of the grounds. Colin Creevy, a great fan of Rita Skeeter, tagged along taking pictures of her and the grounds.  
  
Behind the Greenhouses, Rita and Severus heard suppressed giggles and given her curiosity and his general animosity toward anything frivolous it was only natural for them to investigate.  
  
"Oh Sirius, it will be a little vacation. Just the four of us. No one will know we were gone." Genevieve pleaded; looking over his shoulder to make sure Rita was within ear shot.  
  
"Yeah. I want to show London to Morgain. We could really paint the town and be back before class tomorrow." Harry added on cue. Rita borrowed Colin's camera and crept forward.  
  
"Ok, but only this once." Sirius conceded once satisfied that the reporter was in the right position. Genevieve put a traveler's watch around both herself and Sirius, while Harry draped one between himself and Morgain.  
  
Morgain leaned forward to kiss Harry on the cheek as Rita focused the camera. At the instant the flash flooded the scene with light the four of them did their best to hide the watches. Rita scurried up to the castle with her prize on film.  
  
After congratulatory handshakes, the four of them dashed after her in mock panic, only catching up with the reporter in the entrance hall.  
  
"If you publish that picture I'll tell everyone about you being an unregistered animagus." Harry threatened in Rita's ear. Hermione and Ron came to add the look of force.  
  
"Too bad dearies, but that won't work now." Rita said smugly filling her quick quotes quill with ink. "I guess you haven't heard. I spent the last year training to become an animagus, it was in the newspaper." She added a melodramatic tone to her voice. "It was so difficult, but eventually I got the hang of it, and now I'm registered."  
  
"But you were one before then." Hermione testified.  
  
"Prove it." Rita said in her cocky way. She positioned the pen on a scrap of parchment before continuing. "Now, if you would care to make a statement about what I just saw."  
  
Harry groaned in anger and stalked off, the others mimicked his behavior, leaving Rita to write the story as only she could.  
  
**********************  
  
"Well, Harry. We are front page news." Sirius said plunking Monday's Daily Prophet down on the breakfast table. The headline "Harry Potter In Love" blazed across the top. The secondary headline "Creature and Convict Cavort at School" shared the same picture as the top story. The image displayed Harry and Morgain, at the point of nearly kissing, turn to cover up the previously exposed travelers watch. Genevieve and Sirius' behavior in the background was similar with scowls instead of embarrassment on their faces.  
  
"Not very positive publicity, but I must say it gets the job done" Harry appraised the photo and read about the planned romantic getaway Rita had over heard. Of course the unscrupulous reporter had a way of stretching the truth to sound like the couples were running off to elope.  
  
Harry squeezed Morgain's hand before going off to class, content that phase one was complete.  
  
*******************  
  
Harry's name was constantly in the papers for the next few weeks. The Life and Love of Harry Potter, Harry Potter seeks Potions tutor with a picture of he and Morgain sharing a cauldron in addition a continual reprinting of the first picture Rita took. As February arrived he was still frequently featured, but usually near the back.  
  
Severus Snape enjoyed throwing the media hype in Harry's face every chance he got. During potions he made of point of separating the two 'love birds', then demanded that they brew a contraceptive potion 'just in case'. Draco snickered with the Slytherins as each public insult was heaped upon the couple, though he had not initiated any conflicts since Christmas.  
  
Snape had more than one reason to berate Harry. In addition to his general loathing of the green eyed Gryffindor, Snape was tired and frustrated. Ever since He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had regained a body and recalled his followers Snape had been trying to infiltrate the inner circle. But despite Snape's advantageous position at Hogwarts and unparalleled knowledge of potions the Dark Lord had kept him at bay. Snape was forced to start his career of darkness from the beginning, attending late night meetings and proving himself by following simple orders without knowing the grander scheme. Most of which was grunt work he thought even Neville Longbottom could have handled. Nearly a year and a half of this was beginning to grate on his nerves, especially with the knowledge that time was growing short.  
  
Thursday night, as was his custom, Snape snuck out of the castle to attend a meeting in Hogsmeade. He slinked down to the town and gave the password to a life size wooden Indian holding a box of cigars. It bowed aside uncovering a slim hole in the wall of the apothecary, through which he slipped. Nearing the conference chamber he heard sounds of a fight, breaking glass and loud thumps. He ran forward and found that the death eaters were chasing a pixie around the room. A clumsy oaf named Hansen was standing on the table grabbing toward the illusive humanoid when the table collapsed under his weight. A dust cloud concealed everything for a moment, until it settled and a new figure stood in the rubble. Lord Voldemort.  
  
Death Eaters, in their various states of disarray fell to their knees out of fear. Severus bowed out of duty to Dumbledore but Voldemort couldn't tell the difference.  
  
"Must I always be surrounded by bumbling fools" Voldemort shouted rhetorically. He glanced up at the pixie hiding behind the chandelier. "A pixie. If not one among you could catch a pixie, tell me how you are going to get your hands on Harry Potter." Snape lazily pointed his wand at the light fixture and muttered a simple spell. Seconds later the ball of blue light fell from the ceiling unconscious.  
  
"Severus Snape, the potions master." Voldemort walked around the kneeling figure appraisingly. "I may be able to use you to further our cause after all. Are you willing?"  
  
"Yes, my lord." Snape's senses were on fire, this was a better break than he had hoped.  
  
"Very well, follow me."  
  
Snape followed in the wake of Voldemort's billowing cloak into a smaller conference room. As soon as the door was shut behind them Voldemort tossed a well worn newspaper onto the table. The people on the front page picture were scrambling about, trying to hide something. Voldemort waited while Snape surveyed the paper with a confused face.  
  
"This is Harry Potter's latest love life saga, but I do not understand the significance it holds for you" said Snape solemnly. Voldemort's mirthless voice was icy cold.  
  
"The question I am frequently forced to ask myself is why I am limited to only one jump."  
  
"Master?" Snape feigned ignorance to get more information.  
  
"If you were granted three wishes, what would you wish for?" It was a loaded question that Snape new better than to answer. He waited with a shrug before a wicked smile crossed Voldemort's face.  
  
Pointing his wand at the newspaper, Voldemort froze the image of Genevieve before sneering the correct answer, "More wishes of course." There clutched in the woman's hand was a clear image of the travelers watch.  
  
************************  
  
The White Warriors, as they had taken to calling themselves, were in full attendance in Dumbledore's office the next evening. Their roster included Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Professor Flitwick, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Genevieve Carrington, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Meetings were usually brief, so their absence wouldn't be noticed by the student body, and consisted of progress reports of Operation: Separation. Dumbledore always dispersed the information he'd collected from every one else for sake of time.  
  
"Snape tells me that Voldemort has taken the bate, and has been promoted with in their organization. Well done. We're ahead of schedule. Rebecca and Genevieve have procured the Japaneze nettles and unicorn blood for the potion."  
  
"Where did you get the Unicorn blood." Snape interrupted. "If from the black market, you can never be sure it is pure."  
  
"It's pure, we got it from the source." Genevieve informed him.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's amazing what a Unicorn will do if you ask nicely." Genevieve felt smug, held up a beaker of thick silvery liquid and tapped it with her fingernail. Snape's mouth was open in surprise, but before he could ask another question Dumbledore continued the meeting.  
  
"As everything is going as we anticipated, the potion is nearly complete and everyone in place, I extend my hearty congratulations. We will meet one week from Sunday in the dungeons at ten p.m. to perform the first half of the enchantment, so be prepared." One by one the White Warriors inconspicuously left Dumbledore's office.  
  
******************  
  
Quidditch was the only thing on Harry's mind Saturday morning. Ravenclaw had flattened Hufflepuff in their match after Christmas and today Slytherin was playing against Ravenclaw to see who would go against Gryffindor for the Quidditch Cup. This was the most exciting Quidditch got for Harry when he wasn't playing. He loved to watch the teams, pick up pointers and most importantly learn the weaknesses of his opponents.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Morgain had saved him a great seat in the stands after Harry had run back to Gryffindor tower to get his omnoculars. He settled into the bench, breathing in the fresh crisp air February always brought, and found himself content for the moment. But as is the case during dark times, periods like this are few are short lived. The game was fast paced and when, three hours later, Malfoy punched the Ravenclaw seeker and caught the snitch, the 'boos' emanating from the crowd denoted both disgust at Draco's behavior and sadness that the entertainment was over.  
  
Were it not for Hermione, Harry and Ron would have forgotten to study completely. She was a good task master keeping them up until past midnight if necessary to get their homework done and study for their OWLS. On one such night Harry found it hard to concentrate because his stomach kept growling.  
  
"I'm going to the kitchen for a snack. Want me to bring you back anything?" Harry asked stretching away from the scrolls he'd been pouring over.  
  
"Yes please" said Ron rubbing his stomach.  
  
Hermione gave him a reproving look before agreeing. Harry's rumbling stomach had been distracting her as well.  
  
He ran up to his dorm room to retrieve his invisibility cloak, so as not to be caught out after hours and scurried to the kitchen underneath the great hall. Stealthily he tickled the pear that would grant him access and didn't take off his cloak once inside when he heard two non-elf voices.  
  
"Careful, it's hot." Genevieve pulled a pan out of the oven and put it on the table in front of Draco Malfoy. "I decided against frosting because there is enough chocolate in here to keep a resident of Azkaban sane." She busied herself around the kitchen while he sat back admiring the chocolate cake.  
  
"Professor Carrington."  
  
"Oh, I know it's not really my title but just for tonight call me Aunt Genevieve."  
  
"No way, because that would practically make me cousins with Harry." Draco cringed at the thought. "Speaking of Azkaban residents, how are things going with Mr. Black anyway?"  
  
"Whose to say. We're both a bit more focused on the future of the wizarding world than our personal relationship."  
  
"I hope you kill Voldemort, slowly and painfully for what he did to my father." Draco's voice was venomous and cold.  
  
"You have an overdeveloped sense of revenge. A trait that will get you into trouble someday..but in this case I agree." She continued looking through drawers. "Sorry, I can't find any candles, but do make a wish anyway."  
  
Draco closed his eyes for a minute before speaking again.  
  
"I can't believe that out of everyone at this school you were the only one to remember my birthday."  
  
"Not even Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"They couldn't remember their own birthday's let alone mine."  
  
"Well, let's see," Genevieve stood and took on a theatrical air that made Draco laugh. "How could anyone forget that auspicious occasion seventeen years ago in which Draco Malfoy was brought into this world. I remember it as though it were yesterday. A meteor shower over London proclaimed that special day and everyone cheered to know that the long awaited Dragon Boy had made his appearance."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No, I was gone by then, in America.somewhere. Wait, I can tell you exactly where. Los Angeles California. I'd never been alone before and had no clue how to take care of myself so I was living on the streets digging through dumpsters."  
  
Draco pulled a face to show his disgust.  
  
"Why not just magic yourself something to eat?"  
  
"I was a fugitive, the ministry wanted my whole race dead, so didn't want to risk being found. It wasn't until I met Elden and learned how the laws worked that I was able to go around them. Getting married and changing my identity helped too. But enough about me, this is your birthday and your time."  
  
Draco sat watching the fire quietly for a while before letting his thoughts flow freely.  
  
"Everything I thought was true was a lie. I'm not sure who I am or how to deal with all of this. Even if my father were alive, well, he was never one to give out paternal advice."  
  
"You are not alone. That may sound corny, but everyone goes through a trial period, during which they challenge what they were taught. Some come to find that what they were brought up with is right for them, others find a different path. Now is a time to find out where you stand as you can't walk the fence forever. A time will come when you can't lean on the knowledge, power or beliefs of others. You are an individual. Sorry, for my little spiel, but that is sort of my soap box theme."  
  
"That's alright, it's all true. Just hard to put into practice" said Draco.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"When did you go through it?"  
  
"The first time or more recently?" Genevieve sighed. "The first time was when I challenged my parents authority to come to Hogwarts against their wishes."  
  
"That was good wasn't it?"  
  
"Only if bringing our existence to the attention of the public, causing a general out cry of panic, forcing the ministry to respond irrationally, resulting in the extermination that killed my cousins, siblings and parents is a good thing."  
  
"Oh, and more recently?" Draco proceeded haphazardly.  
  
"Picking through those trash cans in LA. I had to re-evaluate the way my life was going and make a change. I hope you are ready to do that, with out having to go through what I did."  
  
"Me too." Draco sounded reflective and let a few moments pass that way before lightening the mood. "So what about my presents?"  
  
"Presents?" Genevieve mocked surprise. Harry noticed these two shared a propensity for sarcasm. "Weren't the 'pearls of wisdom' I just imparted presents enough?"  
  
"The letter summoning me here in the dead of night said you had a present for me."  
  
"So the truth comes out. The only reason you are sitting in a dingy kitchen with such a loathsome creature is to get your present." Genevieve tilted her head back, placing the back of her hand on her forehead. The melodramatics almost made Harry laugh.  
  
"Yes." Draco matched her sarcasm.  
  
"Then, will these do?" She handed him a black felt jewelry box in which two perfect pearl cufflinks were nestled on a satin pillow.  
  
"W-what can I say." They have to be nice for Draco to be speechless, thought Harry.  
  
"You can start with 'Thank you Genevieve' and then tell me they are more that you ever expected."  
  
"Thank you, this is so much more than I ever expected." Draco said sincerely.  
  
"You are quite welcome."  
  
Harry looked around wanting a way to leave, but still needed to get the food for the study group. He back out of the room slowly, took off his invisibility cloak then made a grand entrance.  
  
"Hello, house elves. I'm looking for some study snacks." Dozens of little creatures rushed forward eagerly with trays of éclairs, ham sandwiches, cheese rolls and an assortment of candies from which Harry fill his back pack.  
  
"Harry, what a pleasant surprise" said Genevieve, "I still have some Evan's Enchilada's and I'm sure Draco won't mind sharing a slice of birthday cake." Draco's face said the exact opposite and Harry was going to decline until.  
  
"Evan's Enchilada's as in my mother?" Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he approached the private birthday party.  
  
"Actually it was her mother's recipe so it may taste familiar to Petunia's cooking."  
  
Harry took a bite and then another, until he nearly cleared a whole plate full.  
  
"Aunt Petunia's never tasted this good."  
  
"That right, I remember. She doesn't like to put vanilla in hers, and was always a bit heavy with her spices."  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Harry, refilling the plate.  
  
"After James proposed to Lily her whole family stayed with us to plan the wedding. That little prick almost ruined everything with her prejudice against magic." The memory got Genevieve worked up so she took a few breaths to calm down. "My parents and I took her aside and threatened to tell everyone she knew that her sister was a witch unless she behaved and let the rest of us enjoy the wedding. An empty threat of course but effective nonetheless. Needless to say I'm not one of her favorite people."  
  
"No wonder she freaked out when we arrived on her door step last year."  
  
"I felt guilty and made it up to her." Genevieve said starting to gather the dishes.  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a long story, but the simplified version will do. Petunia's parents were so upset with her when she threw the fit at the wedding that they gave the antique locket she wanted to Lily. Your mother had planned to give it to Petunia on Christmas and gave it to me to care for all those years ago, but we both forgot about it when I left for the states. That's what I gave her last year. It did seem to mellow her out a bit."  
  
"That's for sure" agreed Harry.  
  
"Yes, well." Genevieve blushed. "You had better sneak back upstairs with your loot. I'd hate to explain to Filch why two students were with me in the kitchens at this hour."  
  
Harry turned to leave and saw Genevieve give Draco a maternal hug out of the corner of his eye before both boys disappeared through the door.  
  
****************  
  
Though the meeting wasn't until Ten O clock, Harry, Ron and Hermione were waiting in the dungeons classroom alone at Nine. They had decided it would be easier to come down early, before curfew, than to sneak out under the invisibility cloak after hours. Hermione used the time to finish the potion she had started in class and prepare the ingredients she could for tomorrows lesson. Ron and Harry talked about the Quidditch match and how well Ravenclaw had been able to dodge Slytherin's bully tactics, except of course the last one.  
  
A happy shriek echoed through the corridor outside and three female voices raced at breakneck speeds, blurring them together. The door burst open to reveal Veronica in a traveling cloak covered in dust, flanked by Genevieve and Rebecca. They hadn't noticed the students already there and kept chattering. From what Harry could make out, which admittedly wasn't much, Veronica had been in America but came back at Rebecca's insistence. They talked about how plans were progressing for Becca's wedding, the colors and guest list and other such surface topics, until they momentarily ran out of inconsequential things to say. Veronica was the first to bring up a serious topic, and as it happens it was the one no one had been willing to speak of for some time.  
  
"I understand that the Segregare a' victorium will be performed tonight." Her friends nodded.  
  
"You're welcome to watch. Dumbledore has arranged for us to use the observation dungeon." Genevieve pointed to a set of heavy black curtains at the back of the room. She drew them aside with a wave of her hand to show the enclosure behind. The sound proof room was only big enough for three people, separated from the room they were now in by a glass wall. The other three walls were white and gave off a subtle light. On the floor, boiling merrily was the potion in a large cauldron. Harry knew that soaking in that silver liquid, attached to chains hanging out of the cauldron, were the objects that would soon capture the life essences of two people.  
  
"I was hoping to do a little more than watch." Veronica said, glancing at the white room.  
  
"There is only room for three. Dumbledore is supervising, Rebecca is casting, and," Genevieve stopped short with a shrug.  
  
"I take it you have volunteered for the hard task as usual" sighed Veronica.  
  
"Our options were limited. None of the adult's could do it, they have spent to much of their life essence living, besides even a young wizard's might not be long enough to counter act what Voldemort has done to postpone death. Boggarts live at least five times as long as wizards, so I'm the next logical choice." Her voice held no regret or malice, only logic as though she were explaining a simple arithmetic equation.  
  
Veronica embraced her friend intensely, as though for the last time, pulled away but kept her hands firmly on Genevieve's shoulders. Veronica was staring at the top of her friends head, as Genevieve kept her gaze locked to the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry my friend, but with a Vampire's immortality I have you beat." Genevieve looked up in time to see Veronica's fist fly toward her, seconds before being knocked unconscious.  
  
Hermione ran forward to the slumped body, alerting Veronica and Rebecca to the student's presence.  
  
"Hello Harry. My, it's been a long time." Veronica's voice was calm and friendly.  
  
As the clock struck ten, the collection of professors following Dumbledore coming into the potions classroom were struck with a peculiar scene. Genevieve was out cold on the dingy floor with a bit of blood trickling down her lips. Hermione and Rebecca were tending to the injuries with some rags, apparently she'd hit the stone floor hard enough to split her elbow open, while Harry and Ron stood in the corner looking concerned and confused. In the center of it all Veronica was the pillar of strength, her hands on her hips, eyes determined and jaw set in stubbornness.  
  
"Hello Dumbledore." She acknowledged the other teachers with a nod. "I've come to offer my assistance."  
  
At that moment, Dumbledore understood what had happened in the moments before he arrived and accepted Veronica with a handshake.  
  
Dumbledore, Rebecca and Veronica stepped into the small white chamber. It was a somber occasion that did not necessitate long speeches or explanations that would only serve to prolong anxiety. So it was that Rebecca slipped on a pair of dragon hide gloves and retrieved a golden key attached to a bronze clasp from within the cauldron.  
  
She washed it thoroughly before removing the gloves and began to rub it. The metal grew warm between her fingers and she chanted out loud. Harry chanted along in his mind. As it was unclear who would be performing it on Voldemort, he and the others had memorized it. Rebecca put the key on the floor, and intensified her concentration on it until a glimmering whirlpool grew from the key. When Dumbledore gave the signal it was big enough Veronica stepped into the swirling glow.  
  
Instantly her face became rigid and her eyes glazed over. A haze grew from her feet and began to envelop her. Those watching held their collective breaths as the ceremony progressed. Professor McGonagall didn't hide the solitary tear running down her cheek, while Flitwick made a few gulping noises, watching the ultimate sacrifice willingly given. Snape stared stoically in the back with his arms crossed over his chest at the woman he had once loved, until she betrayed him, an unpardonable transgression in his mind, even in death.  
  
A groan from Harry's right alerted the spectators that Genevieve was rousing. They considered hexing her but it was too late. She saw what was going on in the adjoining room and leapt to the glass. The haze was up to Veronica's neck and still rising. Genevieve frantically pounded on the partition, to no effect. Her face fell against the cool smooth surface and she slid down to the ground weeping openly.  
  
Veronica was completely shrouded by the smoke for a second before it receded into the key from which it came. No longer supported by magic, her body fell limp to the ground. Rebecca was completely drained from casting the spell, so when Dumbledore opened the door and Genevieve ran sobbing into the room she could not spare any energy to comfort her friend. Grief- stricken Genevieve cradled the life-less form in her arms, rocking her back and forth howling.  
  
Sirius stepped forward, tentatively setting a comforting hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that, with the others watching for nearly ten minutes.  
  
"She wanted you to have this," Sirius said slipping a parchment into her pocket. Genevieve merely nodded before picking up the body and carrying it past the spectators. Moved by the intensity of emotion , the group was compelled to follow her out of the dungeons and through the front door of the castle. The procession continued into the forest a little ways but remained in the trees as Genevieve and her load ventured into a small clearing. She tenderly released the grip on her deceased companion for the first time and kneeled before the head stone of her son, buried here last year.  
  
Genevieve dug the grave alone, unaware that people were watching, and carved a headstone out of a near by boulder. By the time Veronica was laid in her last coffin, the sky had begun to lighten and birds were singing, letting them know a new day had arrived.  
  
***************  
  
No one could persuade Genevieve to leave her makeshift grave yard - though not for a lack of trying. As she was not critical to the next stage of the operation Dumbledore suggested everyone give her the room she needed to fully grieve, sending house elves with food to keep watch over her.  
  
She was still absent when Monday's three o clock class rolled around. The question of who would substitute answered as they walked in the door and were barked at by Snape.  
  
"Oh no" Ron groaned.  
  
"Oh yes, Mr. Weasley" said Snape. "Please take your seats quickly so we may begin."  
  
"Where is Genevieve?" Crystal asked.  
  
"You mean Professor Carrington." Snape corrected. Crystal shrank back from the potion professor but Harry came to her defense.  
  
"She said we could call her what ever we wanted, Professor Snape."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes" Harry held Snape's furious gaze with one of his own.  
  
Draco smugly watched the power play between these forces of nature until Snape changed the subject and called on him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, would you please demonstrate the last lesson you learned in this class."  
  
Draco gulped. They had been practicing advanced transfiguration, without wands, and thus far he had been unable to do it. He tried to shake off the question but Snape was short on patience.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I have not quiet managed it yet."  
  
"Then I doubt anyone can if the most talented among you is unable to."  
  
Neville couldn't help it, he tried to hold it in because it was against his nature to laugh at other's misfortune but a giggle, ever so small, got past his defenses.  
  
"What is it Mr. Longbottom, that you find so funny?" Snape rounded on him.  
  
Neville couldn't think of how to answer that so he raised his palm over the candle by his desk, turned it into a fairy and back into a candle. Snape was stunned. His classmates were impressed and for once, their outburst of congratulations in front Snape did not cost them house points.  
  
Snape went to the fire place in the class room and threw in a pinch of floo powder.  
  
"Mr. Black." Sirius' head appeared in the fire. "Is Lupin done with his class yet?"  
  
"Just finishing up now," Sirius looked sour having to talk to Snape, but gave a wink to Harry across the room. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Please come to the HOME classroom at your soonest convenience." It hurt Snape to be acting so polite when he really wanted to kick the head in the fire or better yet let the fire burn him, but he had promised Dumbledore to be civil.  
  
Sirius' head disappeared for a moment then reemerged with a body attached to it, Lupin close behind.  
  
"Today we will be going over defensive tactics with wandless magic." Snape said once the other adults had arrived. "As with everything else in this class, it utilizes the same spells as you've learned elsewhere, applied to the techniques you've been taught here." Snape's voice stumbled over the words like they were not his own, and Harry realized he had probably memorized Genevieve's notes for the class.  
  
They were put in pairs around the room. Harry and Neville, Ron and Roger, Crystal and Morgain (who were both inexperienced duelers), Ginny and Hermione, Snape and Draco, Remus and Sirius. Snape showed them the proper hand placement for blocking curses.  
  
"With your palm facing the curse, your right hand should be turned at a forty five degree angle outward. Your left hand, slightly over the right thumb is straight up. Reverse that is you're left handed." He walked around fixing the positions before performing a curse on each one of them to practice. Harry was surprised that he used wandless magic to do this, until he remembered that the teachers had been taking a class similar to this one all year.  
  
Facing their partners they practiced the rest of the hour, throwing and blocking curses. Toward the end Neville made a startling discovery. Harry had thrown a jelly-legs curse harder than intended and when Neville blocked it his hands came together catching the curse. He then sent the same curse back to Harry, amplified. Unable to block it, Harry's legs danced involuntarily around the classroom. Sirius counteracted the curse and congratulated Neville.  
  
"Great job, Mr. Longbottom. Genevieve didn't show us how to do that until we were a month into our dueling section." Neville smiled sheepishly and apologized to Harry, who waived any fault away in favor of asking how it was done.  
  
After class, Sirius, Remus and Harry were the last left in the room.  
  
"How is she really, Sirius?" Harry asked.  
  
"Better.a little bit anyway. She's stopped screaming 'It should have been me' in favor of quiet sobbing. Any time now I expect she'll move on to the anger portion of the grieving process. I would hate to be a death eater in her path when she does."  
  
"She's really taking this hard. Even worse than last year when it was her son."  
  
"I don't think this is just about Sunday night. It seems to encompass everyone she's ever lost to death, and there are a lot of people on that list for her."  
  
"So, is the next stage set?" Harry asked, referring to the operation.  
  
"You-Know-Who just needs to ask Snape one question, and we're a go."  
  
"Sirius," Harry paused. "If this doesn't work, does it mean Veronica died for nothing?" Sirius pulled Harry close and tossed his messy black locks.  
  
"This is going to work, it has to."  
  
********************  
  
Authors Note: I realize I haven't always sourced my movie quotes. We've got some Princess Bride above. One of the greatest movies of all time, if you haven't seen it.go to Blockbuster, get the movie, grab a date, pull up a chair and prepare to be entertained. 


	15. Challenge

Chapter Fifteen  
  
Sirius had been right about one thing, Genevieve's anger stage came quickly and was extremely intense. Fortunately she had enough self control not to lash out at everyone, keeping her focused on the task at hand and returning to her duties at the school. She, and every one else, checked and rechecked every part of the plan so there would be no surprises.  
  
Snape haunted the death eater meetings, waiting for a chance to tell the Dark Lord what he knew. He finally got his chance in early April.  
  
"I am ready for your service now." Snape heard a bone chilling voice behind him. Immediately he did what was expected and fell to his knees.  
  
"Anything, my lord."  
  
"Where does the creature store the watches?"  
  
"She keeps them in an enchanted bag, which she wears constantly, even in her sleep."  
  
"A challenge. I look forward to seeing her again, with a little retribution for what she did to me." Snape had to act as if he didn't know what Voldemort was talking about. After all, with a few memory charms and falsified testimony Voldemort had convinced his followers that the Ministry had ambushed them at Christmas resulting in so many of their comrade's deaths.  
  
"Genevieve is paranoid. She lives in a room that changes its location in the castle twice a week, and has placed Dark magic detectors throughout her chamber that will alert Dumbledore should a curse be fired within."  
  
"Clever, but not unavoidable. Go on."  
  
"Her room won't move for another two days and is located near the north tower, I have drawn a map of it for you." Snape handed him a map drawn on leather, similar to the maurauder's map in that it contained dots to represent people, but it only showed the north tower hallway.  
  
"You have done well." Voldemort was about to leave the meeting when Snape begged for another moment.  
  
"It gets better, my lord." Voldemort scanned the leather map before surveying Snape's bowed head.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Yes, the focus of your hatred, Harry Potter" Snape spat the name, "visits the creature every evening for extra lessons." He pointed to the map. "You will be able to see when he arrives."  
  
Voldemort's previous contentment with Snape's information turned to twisted pleasure with the possibility of killing two birds with one stone.or in this case two enemies with one blow.  
  
*********************  
  
Knowing that Voldemort's glowing red eyes were watching her every movement added a rigidity to Genevieve's routine. She knew he would only come when Harry was in the room and felt horrible for using him as bate, even though it has been his idea.  
  
'It is the only way we can anticipate when Voldemort will strike,' he had said at the last meeting. 'Once he sees me on the map, alone in that room with you and no one else in the part he can see then he'll strike and we'll be ready. If not, he could come in the dead of night or when we least expect it.' Genevieve had to hand it to him, he could argue rationally for a dangerously stupid plan just like his father.  
  
Genevieve crossed the room to make herbal tea for Professor McGonagall who had come to visit. The truth was she'd had almost a steady stream of visitors, since Snape had relinquished the map. They were there to ensure Voldemort wouldn't try anything too early, or that if he did some one else who knew the Separation spell would be present.  
  
"You'll be using the blinding emotions on him," McGonagall was reminding her, "so be sure you stay calm. I know you're angry but you can't let him rile you up."  
  
"Thank you, I am aware" said Genevieve respectfully. "I won't do anything to jeopardize the mission. I'm hoping to channel my anger to fight him more effectively, but still wish Harry didn't have to be so close to danger."  
  
"As do we all, as do we all." McGonagall patted Genevieve reassuringly on the knee, and then sipped her tea in silence.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry made his way toward the North Tower accompanied by Remus Lupin. It was a long walk up many staircases and Harry needed something to take his mind off the impending task, so he asked his former professor questions.  
  
"What exactly are these 'Blinding Emotions' everyone keeps talking about? Some sort of curse?" Remus chuckled.  
  
"Nothing so magically based, more like psychological warfare. They are natural emotions that become so intense it clouds a persons thinking, or blinds them to what is actually happening. Hence the name Blinding Emotions."  
  
"What are they and how does Genevieve use them?"  
  
"There are a few categories, like Lust and Passion, but Genevieve's not planning on seducing You-Know-Who, at least, I hope not."  
  
He paused, hoping his joke would ease the tension, it did, but only a little. "Fear can be debilitating. But what you are about to see belongs to the Anger, Hatred and Revenge family of Blinding Emotions. Her job is to do whatever it takes to blind him from seeing what the rest of us are doing. Incidentally, I wouldn't take anything said in there as necessarily the truth. Like Dumbledore told you earlier, just go along with whatever happens and when Voldemort is distracted the rest of us will slip in to control the situation."  
  
"What if." Harry wasn't sure he could finish the question.  
  
"The keys are on the mantle if you need them."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding and as they got to Genevieve's bedroom door Lupin continued up the hallway. The majority of the white warriors were stationed on either side of the cut off line of Voldemort's map keeping a careful eye on the situation with the original marauders map.  
  
"Hello Harry, are you ready for you lesson?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure this one will prove to be most educational." Harry played into the roll, expecting to see the Dark Lord at any moment. In fact, fifteen minutes passed with no sign of him, so they kept practicing Old Magic.  
  
Genevieve sensed Harry's emotions, a cross between boredom and anxiety so decided they needed a break.  
  
"Harry, has anyone ever taught you to dance?" Harry looked up from the potato he had just turned into a gerbil in surprise.  
  
"No, but."  
  
"Would you like to learn?"  
  
"Now isn't exactly the time."  
  
"Sure it is, we'll be looking over each other's shoulders spinning around the room. What better way to stay on our toes."  
  
Genevieve reached into her bag and pulled out a selection of coin disks. Gratefully, she picked an upbeat song they could still waltz to and the tension soon dissolved. Harry fell into step and soon found, much to his surprise, he enjoyed dancing. The rhythm proved so soothing he cooperated when Genevieve gently urged him to experiment with the motions.  
  
Harry spun Genevieve out but quickly dropped her hand when he saw a skeletal face and glowing red eyes watching him ten feet away. Voldemort's boney hands clapped sarcastically after dropping his now expired watch, letting it fall into the many folds of his black velvet cloak.  
  
"Well, isn't this a happy little family." A gaunt finger motioned for them to continue. "Please, don't let me interrupt you." His voice was oily and full of false pleasure.  
  
"Get back Harry," Genevieve placed herself between Voldemort and the Boy Who Lived then raised her hands already glowing with magic. "All this time I was worried you were going to use your one jump to increase your power or wealth, but you just wanted into my bedchamber. Flattering as that may be, I'm already spoken for."  
  
"Stupid creature. You have a few things I need."  
  
"A shopping trip then?"  
  
"Hardly. Shouldn't you be scampering off to the kitchens like a good wench or saving your family from harm. Pardon me, you failed at that already. How many times have people died because of your negligence? Let's see two sets of Potters, your parents, your husband and of course we can't forget that adorable child. It may please you to know he didn't cry when I slit his throat."  
  
"Get out of here or else I'll ram what's left of your nose down your throat."  
  
"You call that an insult."  
  
"Chalk it up to short notice. What I was going to say you would take as a complement. Evil maniacal fiend- for example." Her voice remained calm, nearly conversational.  
  
"You are right, I would." Voldemort twiddled with his wand walking around the room. Genevieve kept Harry near the fireplace the furthest from Voldemort as possible, then kept talking.  
  
"So, at risk of asking a stupid question, why are you here?"  
  
"That is a stupid question. I want Harry and I want the other Traveler's watches. Stupify." He shot the curse lazily across the room, but Genevieve bounced it off her hands to hit the roof. "Impressive. Did you learn that in house elf school, servant girl?" Voldemort hissed. "Stupify." This time he put more force behind it.  
  
Genevieve caught the curse and threw it back at him. It grazed his left shoulder, forcing him to pause for a moment. She shot Expellaramus and Stupify at him in rapid succession, but he managed to keep hold on his wand and remain upright. Spreading her arms out she conjured an energy field that deflected his repeated Crucio curses.  
  
"Well, Tommy. What are you going to do now?"  
  
He seemed to be debating his options when a grin pulled his lip-less mouth into a line. Spell after spell he hurled at the door, barricading it from the inside.  
  
"It looks like were at a standstill. It will be most difficult for anyone to open the door from the outside to help you, are you sure you can maintain this little force field that long. Crucio, crucio, crucio, Finite Incantatum, Alohamora, relestus ." The field barely wavered, but it was enough to give him encouragement. He continued, unleashing every curse he could think of into the partition until he sat down on the bed to keep going. The wall stayed true under the assault, but it would not for long. A flick of her eye to the window over the doorway proved that the others were having difficulty getting in. Remus was mouthing the words, 'Stall him', while Sirius made a rude hand gesture behind the Dark Lord's back.  
  
Genevieve refocused her attention on her foe.  
  
"You may even get past that eventually, but if you want Harry, you'll have to kill me first and well all know how well something like that went on Halloween fifteen years ago."  
  
"You could join me. I can free you from your servitude to these weak mortals. Your powers and mine combined would rule the world. Just give me what I want." His voice was appealing, but the thought disgusted Genevieve, an emotion she didn't hide in her reply.  
  
"Has anyone ever actually believed that line, Tom? I guess not since your lack of world domination proves there have been no takers in all the years you've used it. It might be your tone; you should try to work on that, maybe in a few singles bars on women who are very, very drunk."  
  
"I have a better idea," Voldemort was smiling, if one could call it that, and stood up again. "I lord Voldemort, issue Challenge to Genevieve Carrington." Genevieve's expression fell, revealing panic and fear.  
  
"What, how do you." she stammered.  
  
"You thought I would forget the traditions of your people. Remember, several of them were fiercely loyal to me before the ministry exterminated them."  
  
"Then you know that you are also bound to meet the terms of Challenge, no matter what, by Old Magic that will enforce the conditions. Swords only, no magic." Voldemort nodded viscously. "What are the terms?"  
  
"When I win the watches and the boy are mine." Voldemort said cockily.  
  
"That will remain to be seen. In the event I triumph you will subject yourself to one curse of my choosing and will exile yourself from the wizarding world completely. Agreed?"  
  
"You think you've found a curse that could hurt me, that would be good for a laugh. Agreed." Voldemort hissed. He harnessed his wand and retrieved a beautiful long sword from his cloak. The hilt was covered in a swirl of metallic snakes and emeralds, the blood grove in the center of the blade still held vestiges of his last kill.  
  
Genevieve, sword in hand, gave Harry a firm hug.  
  
"Alright. Remember what we practiced. Now, it's all up to you." Harry nodded nervously, and flattened himself against the fireplace.  
  
Genevieve let down the glowing field that separated herself from Voldemort and was instantly attacked by his blade. She only took two steps back before advancing, then swiveling around so Voldemort's back was to Harry who grabbed the key off the mantle. She could not hear it, but the wizards outside the door were cheering her on.  
  
Harry chanted quietly under his breath while rubbing the key, trying not to be distracted by the battle for his life ensuing mere feet from where he stood. It reminded him of the kung fu movies Dudley watched and their wildly fast paced sword fight scenes. He only wished that careful choreography would ensure the good guy would win this time.  
  
As the struggle grew faster and more furious blows were taken on both sides and blood splattered the walls. Genevieve had cut him on the leg creating a pool of slippery blood on the floor. She sustained major injuries to her arms and back when she was forced to deflect an unanticipated slice with them. Sweat mingled with blood to create a pungent aroma that made Harry nauseous, yet he kept chanting.  
  
Slowly, so as not to be noticed by the fighters he placed the key on the floor and intensified his concentration. Tangible magic swirled around it, glowing like a yellow hurricane. A breeze blew loose papers around the room and billowed the dueler's cloaks. Voldemort's mad laugh echoed through the expansive space.  
  
"Beg for mercy, and I may let you live."  
  
"In your dreams." She pushed him backward, toward the fireplace, with a violent, unrelenting advance. Genevieve entangled her sword with his ornate hilt and spit into his red eyes. She ripped the sword from his grasp and sent it skidding across the floor, her own sword at his neck.  
  
"Challenge met" she sneered into his ear.  
  
Mustering every ounce of energy left in her body she pushed him backward into the swirling vortex, a look of shock and surprise petrified on his face.  
  
A deathly rattle issued from his lungs as his body became shrouded in grey smoke, his life essence was sucked into the key. When the portal closed his carcass fell to the ground with a satisfying 'smack'.  
  
Genevieve, touched her blade to her forehead in salute to the time honored tradition, then having depleted all her energy, collapsed next to him. Harry struggled to stay lucid. None of his experiences with Old Magic had prepared him to feel as empty as he did at that moment. Blurry faces signed at him from the window to release the spells on the door. Harry could barely hold up his wand, let alone aim it at a point across the room and he didn't know what sealing charms were used. In a last attempt before losing consciousness he held his palm open toward the door knob, the last thought in his mind visualized it turning. 


	16. Cures and Cups

Chapter Sixteen  
  
The hospital room the next morning was a buzz of activity, and even Madam Promfrey didn't protest. Everyone was celebrating the fall of Voldemort outside the castle, and the mood inside was only slightly less enthusiastic. After a few hours rest Harry, tired but unhurt, had woken to cheers from students and faculty.  
  
No one seemed to know what to do with Genevieve. It didn't seem right to put her injured body in a cupboard and hope she healed herself, but little was known about boggart physiology and most potions were ineffective. Her body was placed in a darkened room next to Madam Pomfrey's office. The nurse frequently checked on her unusual patient, but only allowed visitors into the room after the cuts on her back had begun to heal later that afternoon.  
  
Sirius was torn between celebrating with Harry and staying by Genevieve's bedside, but Rebecca pointed out that the latter would cause more harm than good, so he chose Harry. It seemed everyone in the world wanted to know how it was done. Before granting any interviews, Harry spoke with Dumbledore.  
  
"Might I suggest Harry, that we keep the more covert intricacies of the plan out of the press. Revealing Severus for what he did would only serve to endanger his life. Also, that particular luring tactic with the map may come in useful sometime in the future, and it would not do to advertise it."  
  
"But Voldemort is dead and can never come back, why would we have need for it?"  
  
"Voldemort is dead, that is true, but darkness still exists. Grindlewald was before Voldemort, and surely others will come after."  
  
"So, it didn't make a difference."  
  
"Dear boy, it most certainly made a difference. While the forces of darkness still exist, the forces for good are also there to fight it. That is how it has always been, and will continue until the end of the world. Our work only requires we do our best to the end of our lives. Don't be discouraged, our battle is won." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes offered reassurance which Harry gladly accepted.  
  
"After you have celebrated, I believe your quidditch team reserved the field for practice this evening. The match against Slytherin next week should prove exciting." Harry favored his headmaster with a smile and a quizzical look. "Never forget life goes on, Harry. No matter what happens life goes on."  
  
Harry envied Genevieve for a moment. At least in her dark room she wouldn't have to face the press in the Great Hall. He wasn't sure which walk had made him more nervous, the one to the North Tower the day before or this one to the Great Hall. It was easier with Sirius by his side, and since an official report had been released shortly after the incident Harry was spared the chore of telling the story from the beginning. The second he stepped into the room questions bombarded him from every side.  
  
Some people wanted verification that it was the same boggart creature that had cleared Sirius the year before who had battled Voldemort. Others wanted to know what type of spell was used, how he had learned it, if it was Dark Magic, what he had felt when it happened. Other questions were fired at him but the words were jumbled in the conflict of sounds vying for his attention.  
  
A distinctive witch he knew too well stepped forward from the throng, bejeweled glasses swung from a chain around her neck. Her voice was slick with a smarmy quality not to be ignored.  
  
"I apologize for my profession, Harry. This is turning into a mob." She motioned back to the other reporters. "Why don't we let the capable Mr. Black handle them while you and I have a little chat." She put a hand on his shoulder, meant to lead him out the door, but he brushed her off.  
  
"To do what, give you and exclusive interview. After all you wrote to make me look like I was crazy, and how you mis-quoted my friends and I to wreak havoc in our lives, you're lucky I don't have you thrown out of here." Harry felt warmly satisfied when she turned around abruptly. She went to find a dark corner where she could write her story her way, but Harry didn't care. The reporters and the fame and recognition didn't matter. He answered a few more questions before excusing himself under the guise of exhaustion.  
  
What he really wanted to do was talk to his friends. Ron and Hermione were in the common room slightly apart from the impromptu party going on near the fire. Seamus handed him a butter bear the instant the portrait hole was open and pats on the back from everyone there followed.  
  
Ron and Hermione waited patiently while Harry struggled through the crowd, inching his way ever closer to them. Their pictures would also be in the papers, as they were part of the white warrior team and had already faced the press.  
  
Hermione held the handle of a brush up to her mouth as a microphone to imitate a reporter once Harry sat down.  
  
"Harry Potter, you have just saved the world from the darkest wizard of our time. What are you going to do now?" She handed over the brush with a smile.  
  
"I'm going to Disneyworld." He yelled into the handle before the two peeled into laughter.  
  
"What, I don't get it." Ron was baffled.  
  
"It's a muggle thing." Hermione answered, still giggling.  
  
"So Ron, are you still up for Quidditch practice?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course, are you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ron stood on the table and yelled to get everyone's attention. "Pardon the interruption everyone, but the Quidditch team is scheduled to practice in about five minutes.if it's alright with you Angelina." She nodded vigorously. "I for one am not about to let Slytherin get the upper hand." Everyone in the common room cheered as the team left through the portrait hole for practice. A majority of the others followed to watch as well.  
  
The week passed by in such a blur that Harry couldn't remember much of what happened between that practice and the actual game. The Slytherins, sullen and dejected since the death of Voldemort, rallied with renewed fervor around the match. Seamus announced the players as they took to the sky.  
  
"Harry Potter, riding a hand crafted heirloom broom is in top form today. Ron Weasley, on Harry's firebolt just two days since it's been back from repairs is amazing. Wow, he managed to out strip a bludger from across the filed and take out a Slytherin Beater. Go Ron!" Professor McGonagall didn't even try to reign in the obviously biased comments. She was having too much fun cheering. In fact, the restraint and poise the adults usually reserved had been left in the castle so it was impossible to distinguish them from the students by behavior.  
  
"Ouch, the Slytherin's get their revenge, taking out a Gryffindor chaser. No, it looks like she is still flying, and with the Quaffle. Fantastic. She just scored from behind the hoops, assisted by Angelina. Amazing play, great teamwork." Harry was high above the game, with Malfoy tailing his every move.  
  
"Do you think that announcer could be anymore prejudiced?" Harry heard Malfoy yell to no one in particular. Harry flew around to face Draco, really looking at him for the first time in weeks. He noticed a bit more color in Draco's usually pale cheeks, and his hair had been parted on the side instead of slicked straight back, a look that suited him well.  
  
"Seamus can be opinionated, and a bit of a loud mouth." Harry told his rival. "But who can blame him since he is a Gryffindor."  
  
Draco snickered. "Yes, I think you lot stick together closer than most families do." Harry flew closer.  
  
"No snide remark, no 'Stupid Gryffindor' comments, not even a 'That's what we get for not having real families'? Maybe you're not as nasty as I thought you were." The boys were staring at each other, the game below continuing oblivious to the conversation above.  
  
"Don't read anything into it Potter. You aren't the only one to learn from." he paused and looked over Harry's shoulder, "Genevieve?"  
  
Harry turned to see what had caught Draco's attention. There on the roof of the castle were two lawn chairs under an enormous multicolored umbrella. The game forgotten Draco flew off the pitch to investigate, Harry close at his heels.  
  
"Hello boys, how have you been?" Rebecca asked when they landed on the roof. They were staring at the other lawn chair.  
  
"Professor Carrington, you're all right and awake!" said Draco, relief evident in his voice.  
  
"What are you doing up here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now thank you." She directed the comment toward Draco before turning to Harry. "How could I let a beautiful day like this go by without catching some sun, breathing the fresh air and watching the two best seekers at Hogwarts compete for the snitch," she pulled down her sunglasses and stared toward the pitch, "which I believe is hovering at the foot of the Gryffindor goal post, just waiting for one of you to go pick it up."  
  
Genevieve pushed her glasses back up with a smile at each of the boys. They looked at each other and then at the field. Mounting their brooms quickly they raced toward the Gryffindor hoops in a dead heat. The dive could not have been more synchronized had they planned it, each moment bringing them closer to their glittering prize and the hard ground. Cheers from everyone in the stadium accompanied their pursuit, though the wind whistling in their ears drowned out the sound. Harry pulled inches ahead of Draco mere seconds before encountering the snitch's hiding place. His fingers grazed the golden surface before Draco's shoulder rammed him off course. The two tumbled off their brooms and skid ten feet through the wet grass before running out of momentum.  
  
"What did you do that for?" yelled Harry. Draco summoned his broom and shrugged.  
  
"Old habits die hard." He jumped on his broom and whizzed away.  
  
"Pendragon." The old broom answered the call and Harry flew off in the opposite direction.  
  
The game grew brutal. Only six players were still conscious enough to keep playing, One chaser, one beater and the seeker for each team. Two Slytherin chasers had tried to push Ron into the goal post; he swerved up and through the hoop as they entangled themselves around the cold metal, knocking themselves out.  
  
Ron had adapted his technique to cover both the beater and keeper responsibilities ever since Gretchen had her leg broken by a bludger. But that meant the remaining Slytherin beater controlled the bludgers most of the time and with little defense two Gryffindor chasers joined the other players in the infirmary. The score was 350-320 favoring the Slytherin's and despite each side missing over half their team it was a jumble of action. Suspense hung thick in the air as the physically tired but mentally alert players carried on.  
  
Harry spotted the snitch twice, but each time it was close to Malfoy so he raced in the opposite direction to mislead his opponent. Ron seing the elusive glitter next four feet in front of his face, grazing lazily between himself and Harry, pointed to it. However, from above Draco also saw the motion and rocketed toward Ron, as did Harry. An alarm went off in Ron's head seeing two determined seekers, who earlier crashed into the ground under similar circumstances, coming straight for him. He fought his impulse to fly away when he had an idea. He too approached the snitch and smacked it with his club toward Harry's out stretched hand moments before the collision. Draco's broom handle imbedded itself in the ground and the hem of Ron's cloak, pinning him. Harry tried to swerve at the last moment but broad sided Draco and Ron tearing off Ron's outer cloak and tumbling over the Slytherin. Exhausted, the three athletes lay on their backs in a heap of body parts and feathers while the audience collectively held their breaths, only to erupt into cheers when Harry raised his bruised hand still clutching the golden snitch.  
  
The walls could not hold back the enthusiasm or the spectators and the field was instantly over run with both. Harry and Ron were triumphantly carried off the field by a collection of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students, and were only allowed to walk when they came upon Sirius and Harry insisted he be put down.  
  
"Amazing game, Harry. Just one question" Harry looked up at him expectantly, "what on earth were you and Malfoy doing on the roof?" Harry smiled broadly and handed his broomstick to Sirius.  
  
"Go look for yourself."  
  
Sirius looked from the broomstick back to Harry who was being dragged back to the castle for a full day of parties before straddling the broom and taking to the sky.  
  
******************** ******************** Harry Potter, You and a guest are invited to a private formal dinner party Saturday evening at 6:30 in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Harry looked down at the mysterious invitation again while straightening his dress robes and attempting to flatten his hair. A lost cause even with the potion he had borrowed from Hermione. Ron laughed at his attempts from his four poster bed.  
  
"I don't see why you didn't invite me to go? It sounds so cool." Harry shifted nervously.  
  
"You know how it is. It said 'a' guest and I couldn't invite you and not Hermione."  
  
"So you opt for neither and ask out Morgain because you like her better." Harry knew his friend was teasing and just wanting him to admit he liked the girl, but was being stubborn.  
  
"I never said I liked her." Harry added too much potion to his hair reversing its effect making it stand straight up. He ran his brush through it grunting with pain until it looked exactly like it did every day, wild and uncontrollable, and he gave up.  
  
"Yeah, my mistake, don't like her at all." Ron snickered. "Which is why you just spent an hour in front of the mirror admiring yourself. By the way, you're late picking her up."  
  
Harry glanced at the clock before running down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. In the center of a large group of ogling boys Morgain demurely waited for him. He stood awkwardly in front of her before offering his arm and escorting her out of the common room.  
  
"You look very beautiful." Harry finally stammered out.  
  
"Thank you. For a defender of the world, you don't look half bad yourself." She smiled reassuringly and changed the subject to the OWLS Harry had just completed.  
  
"I don't know how I ended up with ten, although I have a sneaky suspicion the teachers were being generous with my grade. The transfiguration written exam was the hardest."  
  
"Really, what made it so difficult?"  
  
"Well, it was all about the theories behind it and I just wanted to answer every question 'Focus the magic within and let it happen' but knew McGonagall wouldn't go for that. I'm just glad we only had a practical test in HOME class."  
  
"Well, if there had been a written exam Genevieve would have accepted that answer and given you extra points for repeating it." They laughed as they climbed the last few stairs to the astronomy tower.  
  
It was a beautiful room in its own right, with polished brass fixtures and an expansive skyward view to rival any man made ornamentation. Tonight a round table set for eight with Hogwarts finest golden dishes and goblets sat in the middle of the room. Serving carts laden in food under metal domes were hidden in the corner. Gentle music drifted through from an undisclosed location while Rebecca and Remus discussed the advantages of having a mixed muggle/wizard wedding in America with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall.  
  
"Ah, Harry and Morgain how nice of you to join us. We are only waiting for the guest of honor and then we'll begin." Remus welcomed them. Neither Harry nor Morgain knew what this was about, but fell into a casual conversation with the other guests.  
  
The door opened behind Harry and he turned around surprised by what he saw. Sirius Black was wearing a muggle tuxedo under an open robe. Clinging to his arm Genevieve was laughing and blindfolded with a long piece of purple silk, then ends ran the length of her hair which ended by her hips. Her dress robes shimmered in the starlight making it difficult to tell whether they were black or green. Dumbledore motioned for the guests to huddle together quietly and watch.  
  
"Where are we Sirius?" Genevieve asked groping with her free hand to find a familiar land mark.  
  
"A place full of good fortune and good friends." He pulled off the blindfold so she could see everyone. Genevieve clapped with surprise and joy before turning to Sirius.  
  
"You sly dog."  
  
"Guilty as charged. Shall we eat?" Genevieve nodded and allowed herself to be seated at the head of the table with only a few protests.  
  
Laughter in large portions accompanied the salad course to such a degree that when the empty plates were replaced with large covered bowls they didn't notice the exchange. Conversation drifted into a comfortable lull and Genevieve was the first to lift the lid on her mysterious entrée. She smiled and squealed happily.  
  
"Rebecca, you did this didn't you?" Rebecca shook her head. Harry curiously lifted the lid on his bowl. A fairly normal looking teriyaki chicken bowl rested beneath, the significance of which he did not understand until Genevieve continued.  
  
"You must try this sauce Sirius. Honestly, we've been trying to get the recipe for years. How did you finally manage it Rebecca?"  
  
"I didn't. The culprit of this whole evening is sitting beside you." Rebecca snickered.  
  
Genevieve looked deeply into Sirius' eyes and mouthed the words 'thank you' with more sincerity that if she had said them aloud.  
  
"She's right. This sauce is amazing!" Morgain said to Harry. Everyone at the table savored the dish and the friendly conversation. When the last bowl was cleared away fortune cookies were left in their place. Still talking with Sirius and Remus, Genevieve absently removed the cookie from its wrapper and broke it in half. But, it didn't seem to break right, drawing her attention to the crumbled slivers. Out of the cookie she pulled a diamond ring attached to a fortune. Reading aloud she whispered. "Genevieve, will you marry me?"  
  
She wiped a tear from her eye and for a moment Sirius wondered if his approach was inappropriate until he found arms wrapped around him.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you Sirius Black." Genevieve said in his ear. The couple left their food at the table and drifted away, waltzing slowly to the ambient music. Dumbledore waved his wand making the table disappear, creating room for him and Minerva to take a turn on the floor. Remus and Rebecca danced off as well. Harry pushed back his chair from the non- existent table, offering a hand to Morgain who took it graciously. Soon all four couples were dancing comfortably in the moon light, enjoying how wonderfully 'life goes on'.  
  
Authors Note: Well, there you have it. Most of the loose ends have been tied up. Those left open, well, chalk them up to imperfect writing and possible (although unlikely) sequels. Let me know what you think, especially mistakes you may have found, most touching, worst, best, unbelievable, contrived moments. Whatever strikes your fancy. Thank you to all those who have reviewed. You may be a small group, but more than make up for that by being quality human being and for some loyal friends. Thank you. 


End file.
